O Retorno de Kira
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Pois toda história tem um começo. Mas nem toda tem um fim... Escrita em parceria com X Hunter-Nin.
1. Trailer

**Um descuido...**

.

- Onde você colocou os arquivos do caso Kira, Matsuda?

- Caso Kira?

- Sim, estava camuflado junto com aqueles outros documentos sem importância que eu mandei você guardar.

- Ma-mandou é?

.

**Um estágio...**

.

- Por aqui, Yukiko-san...  
- Obrigada, Ide-san – completou com um sorriso gentil.  
- Sua nova sala de trabalho! – apontou para um escritório policial – E o seu primeiro dever é arrumar todo o arquivo policial – suspirou pesadamente – 10 anos de casos policiais... Boa sorte!

.

**Uma menina que cresceu sem saber da verdade...**

.

- Ela é minha filha  
- Você sabe que não. E quando ela descobrir a verdade?  
- Não há verdade nenhuma para ser descoberta. Yukiko é minha filha. Essa é a única verdade.

.

**Destino ou ****acaso****?**

.

- Aonde você vai, Raiya? – perguntou como alguém que não quer nada  
- Procurar algo para fazer... Quem sabe, uma volta no mundo humano.

- Caramba... – suspirou – Quanta bagunça – olhou em volta, teria que arrumar tudo aquilo... 10 anos de casos policiais é muita coisa. – Quem sabe eu não me divirto? Deve ter algo interessante para se ler por aqui. Acho que eles não vão se importar. Hihihi

- COMO? – gritou raivoso.  
- Isso mesmo que você ouviu... – desviou o olhar para o chão – Temos um novo Kira.

.

**Ambição**

.

- Eu vou destruir todos os cadernos...

.

**Desejo**

.

- Yukiko-chan – suspirou – Você é tão bonita... – completou com um sorriso malicioso

.

**Inocência**

.

- Ele se parece com você, Raiya...

.

**E um único sonho,**

**Ou...**

**Uma Obsessão?**

.

- Eu vou limpar esse mundo podre!

.

_Todos possuem um sonho..._

_Por mais __ridículos__ que pareçam..._

_Todos se apaixonam..._

_Por mais __improvável__ que seja..._

_Todos têm um coração..._

_Por mais __ilógico__ que se prove..._

.

Ela não deveria, mas o fez... Agora as conseqüências serão inimagináveis...

.

Yukiko

- Não existe certou ou errado, e sim ponto de vista...

.

Raiya

- Isso é tão... Entediante.

.

Matsuda

- Essa é Yukiko, _minha_ filha.

.

Aizawa

- Só espero que ela não fique parecida com o pai biológico

.

Near

- Eu vou destruir todos os cadernos

.

Ryuuku

- Hehehehe... Sempre soube que humanos eram... Interessantes...

.

_Destino ou __acaso__?_

.

_Toda história tem um _**_começo_**_  
Mas nem toda tem um __fim__..._

* * *

As luzes se apagam. Os tambores soam. De repente, como únicas a serem iluminadas, Pérola e Tata-chan.

**Pérola**: Boa tarde a todos. Bem-vindos a grande estréia de "O Retorno de Kira"!

**Thais**: Esperamos que apreciem nossa singela apresentação...

**Pérola**: E que estejam ansiosos por saber o quê vai acontecer.

**Thais**: Garanto que haverá muitas revelações emocionantes.

**Pérola**: O que acha Tata-chan? Devemos revelar alguma coisa a mais? Ou os deixaremos na curiosidade?

**Thais**: Hehehe, quem sabe com o tempo. Eu realmente não quero estragar a surpresa

**Pérola**: Tu tens razão. Se não perde a graça.

**Thais**: Por enquanto, fiquem com o gostinho do trailer.

**Pérola**: Mas não pensem que somos malvadas.

**Thais**: Ah, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Somos duas pessoas, digamos... 'Mutantes'

**Pérola**: Mutantes, sim! Porém mutantes bonzinhos. Faremos vocês esperar somente duas semanas. Será que eles vão sofrer muito?

**Thais**: Mas, eu e Pérola garantimos que essa espera será bem recompensada. Lembramos que a história apenas começou

**Pérola**: Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer...

**Thais**: Muitas emoções estão a caminho...

**Pérola**: Muita coisa que aparenta ser... E não é...

**Thais**: Hehehe... Aguardem e vocês assistiram de camarote...

**Pérola**: A ala vip os espera. Já separamos o champagne e, para os menores de idade ou viciados, a coca-cola.

**Thais**: E com algumas reviews os salgadinhos estão reservados, e para os vegetarianos... Pérola, o que vamos oferecer aos vegetarianos

**Pérola**: Deixe-me pensar. Maçãs e bergamotas? Não, não. Já sei. Nozes e frutas secas. Ah, e não se esqueça de passar aqui às 16h30min. Estará sendo servido fundi de queijo e chocolate. Já podem aproveitar e deixar outra review quem ainda não tinha deixado.

**Thais**: Isso mesmo... O seu banquete estará servido caso deixe um review. Seja vegetariano, indeciso ou viciado em Coca-Cola. Agora vamos ao show

**Pérola**: Só para quem não deixar reviews... Qual será a ameaça Tata-chan?

**Thais**: Bom... QUE A TERRA ENGULA VOCÊS! ò.Ó

**Pérola**: O.O Só para não condenar os inocentes, acho que vale lembrar que estaremos sobre a posse do Death Note durante o desenrolar da fic, que tal?

**Thais**: HoHo... Tenho certeza que vocês não desejam duas loucas na posse de um objeto tão perigoso...

**Pérola**: Não é nada aconselhável... Perguntem para aqueles que já possuem seus nomes escritos...

**Thais**: Eu avisei... Mas, a teimosia foi tanta...

**Pérola**: Eles mereceram.

Platéia para de beber o champagne ou a coca-cola e fica olhando apavorada.

**Thais**: Hahaha, e eu os lembro, deixar um review não significa apenas um banquete colossal, elas ainda 'podem' trazer uma atualização mais rápida

**Pérola**: Além de poupá-los. E então fácil, basta apertar o botãozinho e dizer se estão ou não gostando. Não dói, nos deixa felizes, e pode gerar benefícios...

**Thais**: Concordo Pérola. Não temos vergonha na cara, por isso pedimos reviews XD

**Pérola**: Pedimos? Eu achava que estamos exigindo... o.o

**Thais**: Pedir é uma palavra mansa. Eu alerto, em nenhum momento exploramos/ameaçamos os leitores. Ou não XD

**Pérola**: Nada é totalmente garantido. Podem ser efetuadas mudanças no contrato de acordo com a necessidade.

**Thais**: Com certeza...

**Pérola**: Bem, acho que deixamos claro tudo o que tinha para ser dito, não é?

**Thais**: Claríssimo, acho que falamos até demais.

**Pérola**: Então, sem mais enrolação, nos despedimos de todos vocês.

**Thais**: Esperamos que gostem do show que terá início no próximo capítulo.

**Pérola**: Beijinhos achocolatados a todos vocês.

**Thais**: Beijos açucarados, e não percam dia 25 de outubro aqui no FF, O Retorno de Kira...

**Pérola**: Capítulo 1, "Recomeço". Estaremos esperando-os, Ja ne.

**Thais**: Ja ne

25 de Outubro.

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 1:

"O RECOMEÇO"


	2. O Recomeço

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**O Recomeço**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

Uma jovem garota corria pelas ruas movimentas de Kantou. Os longos cabelos loiros, herdados da mãe, voavam soltos e em desalinho. Estava com pressa. Pouco antes do encerramento das aulas recebeu a informação de que o pai se encontrava no hospital, vítima de um assalto à banco que tentou impedir. Órfã de mãe desde os cinco meses, a idéia de perdê-lo não era muito bem aceita. Chegando ao local em que encontraria seu criador, a garota rapidamente se identificou na recepção e esperou a informação do número do andar e o quarto desejado.

**-** Quarto 615 no sexto andar.

Após agradecer, a jovem rumou para o local verificar como estava seu protetor. Durante o percurso, nem mesmo escutou a conversa entre os dois médicos presentes no elevador.

**-** Há 15 anos que a criminalidade aumentou novamente.

**- **Esta cidade está a cada dia que passa mais perigosa. Não se pode mais andar em qualquer rua.

**- **Hoje tive que tratar um assaltante. Ele foi baleado durante o próprio roubo.

**- **Sobreviveu?

**- **Sim.

**- **Às vezes gostaria que você não fosse tão competente.

**- **Eu também.

As portas do elevador se abriram no andar indicado, e a garota saltou para fora deste sem ouvir o final da conversa. No corredor, logo alcançou o quarto desejado, bateu na porta e entrou após ouvir a confirmação.

**-** Yukiko-chan? O quê faz aqui? – perguntou Matsuda surpreso, afinal não esperava ver a jovem no hospital.

**- **O hospital avisou o colégio sobre o ocorrido. Você está bem, papai? – perguntou a garota demonstrando preocupação na voz.

**-** Aquele bandido não era páreo para mim; querida. Não se preocupe. Estou bem. – respondeu o policial em uma tentativa de se mostrar forte. Desde a morte da mãe dela, Matsuda amadureceu rapidamente. Seus colegas de serviço se admiraram com a velocidade com a qual o outro se acostumou à condição de trabalhador e pai solteiro. Nunca faltou nada a pequena Yukiko. Fosse um brinquedo, uma roupa ou um colo quando estava com medo. Matsuda sempre esteve lá.

- Desculpe, mas não posso evitar. – disse a loira, os olhos marejados à beira das lágrimas quando notou uma agulha no braço do pai, pela qual ele recebia sangue...

**- **Já lhe disse que ficarei bem. Semana que vem estarei novo em folha para o seu aniversário. – A menção da comemoração aparentou alegrar mais ao pai do que a filha.

**- **Isso não é importante agora. – mostrou-se indignada, como ele poderia pensar em uma festa quando uma catástrofe quase ocorreu?

**-** Como pode dizer isso? Não é todo dia que minha menina faz 15 anos. – Ele também estava indignado. Era um momento único e sua filha iria aproveitar devidamente o dia.

**- **Você tem certeza de que está bem? –perguntou a loira querendo ter certeza das condições paternas. Seus olhos ainda ardiam perante a possibilidade do que poderia ter ocorrido.

**-** É claro que sim. – Finalizou a conversa e, finalmente, tranqüilizou a jovem.

**- **Que bom. Fico muito feliz com isso. – completou a jovem com um singelo e honesto sorriso no rosto.

**-** Eu também. Agora, é melhor você ir para casa. Mogi poderia acompanhá-la, por favor? Não gostaria de saber que minha menina anda sozinha por aí. – Por mais que apreciasse ter a filha por perto, Matsuda não gostava tanto de vê-la em hospitais quanto saber que ela está sozinha nas ruas da perigosa cidade.

**-** Claro. Yukiko-san, vamos? – O parceiro de longa data de Matsuda se prontificou a proteger a jovem e deixá-la em segurança em casa.

**-** Está bem. Cuide-se, certo papai? – Por mais tranqüila que Matsuda a deixasse, Yukiko não conseguia evitar de se preocupar com o pai e lamentar o fato de ele não possuir um emprego em que tivesse de se expor bem menos.

- Pode deixar. Logo estarei em casa. – Disse acariciando o rosto da pequena que tanto lhe lembrava a ex-esposa.

- Até lá. - Após beijar o rosto de seu criador, a loira se retirou do ambiente acompanhada por Mogi. A jovem, durante todo o tempo em que esteve lá, foi atentamente observada pelos membros da polícia japonesa.

**-** Ela está mais parecida com a mãe a cada dia que passa, não acham? – disse Matsuda não contendo o orgulho que sentia de sua bela filha.

**- **Não entendo como consegue permanecer perto dela. – questionou Aizawa repentinamente.

**-** Oras, ela é minha filha. –falou como quem responde o óbvio.

**- **Você sabe que não. E quando ela descobrir a verdade? – Aizawa, no entanto, insistia em tocar no assunto que nunca deveria ser mencionado.

**-** Não há verdade nenhuma para ser descoberta. Yukiko é minha filha. Essa é a única verdade. – disse Matsuda completamente irritado, a julgar pela sua condição, mais do que deveria, com a petulância do colega.

**-** Para o nosso bem, espero que ela nunca fique parecida com o pai biológico. – O outro falou como quem espera por um milagre.

**- **Não se preocupe Aizawa. Minha pequena Yukiko possui um forte apreço pela justiça. Ela nunca faria mal a ninguém.

**- **Raito também não. Pelo menos, até encontrar o caderno.

**-** Raito-kun – suspirou – Enquanto ele estava vivo, o mundo era um lugar mais pacifico. Será que foi certo matá-lo? – Ponderou o jovem policial.

**- **Ele era um assassino!

**-** O caderno o corrompeu. Foi tudo culpa do Shinigami. – disse Matsuda comprovando que ainda tentava acreditar em Raito. - Cuidarei para que minha Yukiko nunca entre em contato com algo assim. – Jurou para si mesmo.

**- **Você não pode garantir nada.

**- **Agora já chega. – Ide interrompeu a discussão entre os dois companheiros. Na profissão que possuíam, desavenças poderiam colocar suas vidas em risco. - Não vamos nos desentender agora. O caso Kira já foi resolvido e está arquivado. Não há mais porque se preocupar com isso. Todos os cadernos foram destruídos. Além do mais, como Matsuda disse, Yukiko é muito parecida com a mãe, tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. As chances de ela encontrar um caderno e usá-lo em segredo são mínimas.

**-** É. Acho que tem razão. – murmurou Aizawa parcialmente derrotado, apesar de ainda não estar totalmente convencido, resolveu ceder ao pedido de Ide.

**-** Finalmente aceitou. Não tem nada de suspeito acontecendo e a minha Yukiko já estava no topo da lista de suspeitos. – disse o pai da moça, Matsuda não estava disposto a perdoar o outro pela acusação sem fundamento feita à garota, e deixou isso bem claro.

**- **O sangue às vezes fala mais forte, Matsuda. – O outro também não estava disposto a retirar tais acusações. - Só fiquei preocupado.

**-** Mas não é necessário. Ela é uma adolescente doce e meiga que não faria mal a ninguém. – Novamente, ele se estressava mais do que devia.

**- **Para o nosso bem, espero que esteja certo. – Ide, apesar de não aprovar o assunto abordado, ficou ao lado de Aizawa. - Bem, de qualquer forma, está na hora de irmos, Aizawa.

**-** Certo. Cuide-se, Matsuda. – Despediu-se já na porta do quarto.

**-** Vocês também.

Os dois policiais, amigos de longa data do hospitalizado, se retiraram do quarto. Tinham muito trabalho. Desde o encerramento do caso Kira, os crimes voltaram a acontecer. Os índices alcançaram picos inestimáveis. A jovem Yukiko nunca conheceu um lugar realmente tranqüilo. Nunca pode andar pelas ruas da própria cidade com calma. Filha de um policial e freqüentadora do ambiente de trabalho do pai, sonhava em seguir a mesma profissão de seu criador, e, assim, limpar esse mundo podre.

oOo

-o-o-o- _No Mundo Shinigami _-o-o-o-

oOo

Um Shinigami levantou e suspirou cansado. Aquele mundo era um tédio. Todos aqueles que o rodeavam, eram inúteis. Só se importavam em não morrer.

**-** Aonde você vai, Raiya? – perguntou Ryuuku como quem não quer nada.

O outro parou de andar. As roupas obscuras contrastando com a pele sem vida. Os olhos negros e sem emoção mostrando o cansaço que sentia.

**- **Vou procurar algo para fazer. Quem sabe, uma volta no mundo humano.

**- **_"Eu sempre soube que você é alguém... Interessante."_

O negro Shinigami, que há muito tempo tem acompanhado os passos de Raiya, ria interiormente ao perceber que a diversão recomeçaria.

_**

* * *

**_Os holofotes são ligados e iluminam duas pessoas no palco, a platéia silencia e direcionam sua atenção para as autoras.

**Thais:** Olá, I-Dalice E-mily, devo dizer que é uma honra meu nominho vir acompanhado por um sufixo tão respeitoso.

**Pérola:** Concordo plenamente. Até parece que sou alguém da alta sociedade. XD

**Thais**: Sem dúvidas Eu e Pérola agradecemos de coração por você ter adicionado aos favoritos e ficamos muito felizes por ter recebido um review sua.

**Pérola**: Esperamos que este capítulo tenha suprido suas expectativas. Falei bonito, não é Imouto-chan?

**Thais**: Falou sim, Nee-chan. Mas, eu digo que o próximo será MUITO melhor, acreditem.

**Pérola**: Sim, sim. Esse foi uma apresentação de como anda a cidade, os personagens e mais alguns detalhes nas entrelinhas. A história começa mesmo é no capítulo 2.

**Thais**: Sim, sim... - Então, não percam no próximo sábado o capítulo 2. Muito obriigada pela sua review. Beijos açucarados

**Pérola**: Imouto-chan, não podemos terminar ainda. Temos que responder a review da Francielen e da sensei.

**Thais**: Claro, só estava me despedindo da leitora, nee-chan

**Pérola**: XD Por um momento achei que ia se esquecer das nossas duas outras reviews. Foram pouquinhas. Mas tão importantes para nós. -

**Thais**: Sem sombra de dúvidas. Vamos à próxima.

**Pérola**: Sim, sim. A próxima review foi enviada pela Lady of Destiny. Imouto-chan, ela separou nossos nomes. O que acha de cada uma responder a sua parte?

**Thais**: Okay, eu começo. Obrigada, Fran. Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado, muuuuito obriigada pelos elogios.

**Pérola**: Não foi muito boa a idéia... Agora eu vou ficar repetitiva. Pois bem. Valeu pelo apoio Fran. Espero que tenha gostado co cap.

**Thais**: Obrigada pela sua review, e eu espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos açucarados

**Pérola**: Correndo o risco de aparentar sermos gulosas, esperamos que continue comentando também. Beijos achocolatados Fran

**Thais**: Próxima review?

**Pérola**: Bem, agora vamos a nossa última Review, mas não menos importante, a da nossa sensei Natasha Mayfair.

**Thais**: Sua vez de responder primeiro, nee-chan.

**Pérola**: Certo. Ficamos muito felizes com sua review sensei. Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo 1.

**Thais**: Realmente, muito felizes. Respondendo a sua pergunta: Sim, terá alguns OCs.

**Pérola**: Até o momento, não serão muito. Porém, dependendo da necessidade, aumentaremos o número deles.

**Thais**: Esperamos que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo, agradecemos sua review, ela foi muito importante para nós

**Pérola**: Todas elas foram.

**Thais**: Com certeza

**Pérola**: Imouto-chan? Eu estou sem o quê falar agora. E você?

**Thais**: Agradeço mais uma vez aqueles que mandaram reviews e, aos que não mandaram, essa é a sua chance de alegrar o coração de duas escritoras bakas. Suas reviews vão determinar a qualidade do próximo capítulo.

**Pérola**: Exatamente. Quando mais reviews, melhor o capítulo. Motivo? Estaremos motivadas. Ah! Antes que nos esqueçamo-nos o próximo capítulo sairá dia 1º de Novembro.

**Thais**: Sim. Eu repito, o capítulo ficou mara.

**Pérola**: Imouto-chan! Agora eles sabem que já escrevemos o cap. -.-'

**Thais**: Opa XD Eu fiquei empolgada demais, nee-chan

**Pérola**: Tudo bem. Agora, podemos fazer chantagem emocional. nn

**Thais**: Chantagem emocional é mara.

**Pérola**: Qual será a ameaça?

**Thais**: Um pequeno atraso na postagem? Um repentino sumiço nas escritoras? Um terremoto não esperado?

**Pérola**: Gostei. Podemos viajar de férias na sexta e voltar 3 meses depois. Vamos para uma ilha paradisíaca que possui tudo de bom. Incluindo atendentes altamente charmosos. ¬ Ficaremos tão ocupadas, que nem nos lembraremos da fic.

**Thais**: Boa idéia, nee-chan. Quem é que vai 'bancar' o passeio?

**Pérola**: Faço informática, lembra? Posso criar um programa que vai invadir o pc de quem ler e não postar uma review e mandar a conta para eles.

**Thais**: Uhuul! Boa idéia, então se vocês não quiserem ter a desagradável surpresa de serem cobrados por uma viagem prazerosa de suas escritoras, deixem uma linda review.

**Pérola**: Se não deixarem... Eu aconselho a ficar de olho na sua conta bancária.

**Thais**: Muahaha. Bom, eu os alerto: Somos cara-de-pau e chantageamos os leitores XD

**Pérola**: Acho que isso eles já notaram. Bem, melhorar pararmos por aqui, não acha? Daqui a pouco nosso extra ficará maior que o cap. E quanto a você - olhar cruel para o leitor - é bom deixar um comentário, viu?

**Thais**: Também acho. Deixem um review e nos façam felizes!

**Pérola**: Beijinhos achocolatados. E não se esqueçam que adoramos vocês.

**Thais**: Beijos açucarados. Ja Ne

**Pérola**: Ja ne

1º de Novembro

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 2:

"ACASO..."


	3. Acaso

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Acaso...**_

_(By Pérola e X Hunter-Nin)_

.

O sol entrava pela janela e invadia sem nenhum pudor o aposento, deitando no rosto adormecido. A jovem, instintivamente, puxou a coberta para cobrir o rosto. A iluminação do astro rei não lhe permitiria continuar sonhando. Por algum motivo, ela desenvolveu gosto pela preguiça. Seu pai era sempre tão energético e, pelo que ouvia falar, sua mãe também. A personalidade sonolenta que possuía era intrigante. Contudo, não se importava. A verdade era que, no momento em que se levantasse, nada teria para fazer. Seus trabalhos de escola estavam todos concluídos, incluindo aqueles que possuía meses até a data de entrega. As notas não poderiam ser mais altas. A programação da televisão, não conseguiria ser mais desinteressante. O assunto das revistas, não tinha como ser mais desestimulante. Os dramas que lia, mais forçados? Impossível. Todos os dias eram iguais. Um mais entediante que o outro. Sua rotina se resumia a levantar, ir para a escola, quase dormir novamente com a lentidão com a qual as aulas eram ministradas, voltar para casa, fazer os exercícios que lhe tinham sido passados, fazer mais alguns do cursinho que freqüentava a noite, ir ao pré-vestibular, voltar, fazer mais alguns exercícios, tomar banho e dormir. Duas vezes por semana tinha aulas de defesa pessoal. Devido ao crescimento da criminalidade, seu pai achou indispensável que ela soubesse se defender. Pelo menos servia para se distrair. Era a única tarefa que realmente a interessava no atual estagio em que se encontrava sua existência.

O despertador resolveu compactuar com a esfera de fogo. Era possível dormir com a luz que já reinava no quarto. Porém, o som infernal impossibilitava por completo a tarefa. Sem muita delicadeza, ela pegou o rádio-relógio e, arrancando-o da tomada, arremessou-o longe. O silêncio retornou. Ela sorriu e escondeu a cabeça embaixo das cobertas novamente. Porém, seu plano de continuar dormindo não era perfeito. A jovem havia se esquecido de analisar todos os possíveis agentes externos. Nesse dia, não foi a luz do sol nem o som do despertador que a fez se levantar, mas sim seu pai. O homem entrou no quarto e, com todo direito que sua posição concedia, puxou as cobertas de cima da jovem a fazendo se desequilibrar e ir de encontro ao chão.

**-** Pai! O que pensa que está fazendo? – A garota sentava-se, ainda enrolada nas cobertas, e mirava o homem que a criou com tanto carinho.

**- **Acordando você sua preguiçosa. Onde já se viu. Um dia lindo lá fora. Podemos fazer diversas coisas para aproveitar o seu aniversário. – A empolgação dele era quase que contagiante. Quase.

**-** Podia começar me deixando dormir mais. Que horas são? – Yukiko, enquanto esfregava os olhos para espantar o sono, buscava o despertador.

**-** Cinco e meia. – Matsuda respondeu-lhe.

**-** Certo. – a jovem, ainda dominada pelo sono, demorou alguns segundos para perceber a resposta que recebeu, mas, quando o fez, se voltou raivosa para seu criador – O quê! Por que eu fui acordada tão cedo?!

**-** Para aproveitar o dia do seu aniversário. Eu já te disse isso. Agora, vamos. Levanta esse traseiro do chão, tome um banho e desça para o café. O papai aqui vai preparar algo especial para hoje. Até mais querida.

Beijando a testa da púbere que estava indignada, o policial rumou à cozinha para tornar a manhã da filha especial. A loira, como já havia despertado com a delicadeza paterna, resolveu seguir as instruções dele. Na manhã de seu aniversário e como ainda era incrivelmente cedo, ela se deu ao luxo começar o dia com um relaxante banho de banheira. Ficou imersa sob a água o maior tempo possível. Em nenhum momento o outro a chamou ou repreendeu pela demora. Quase duas horas depois, ela resolveu descer e tomar o café. Chegando à cozinha, se assustou com o que viu.

**-** Papai, o que é tudo isso?

**-** Um café especial, para o dia especial da minha linda filha. – Ele continuava extremamente empolgado.

**-** Você quer que eu coma tudo isso? - Ela não acreditava, na maioria das vezes, nas idéias que passavam na cabeça de seu pai.

**-** Você acha muito? – Ele perguntou intrigado.

O olhar incrédulo da jovem caiu sobre a mesa. Nesta o homem havia disposto pratos com torradas, panquecas, ovos, bacon, mingau, frutas, além de suco, leite, café e yougurt. A menina, obviamente, não conseguiria comer tudo aquilo. Ela pegou uma maçã, mordeu com vontade, beijou o rosto do pai e saiu terminando de comer a fruta.

**- **Até mais tarde papai. Já vou para a escola.

**-** Espere ai, você vai comer só isso? Yukiko-chan! Volte aqui menina! – Matsuda a chamava de volta de dentro da cozinha.

Sem ser ouvido, o policial se preparou para guardar toda aquela comida. Pelo menos, a manhã movimentada serviu para que ela não abrisse nenhum armário e encontrasse os artigos que tinham chego à noite anterior. Suspirou prevendo o cansaço que sentiria, porém, valeria o esforço. Sua garotinha iria adorar a surpresa.

Pelo ponto de vista de Yukiko, aquele dia não tinha como ser mais entediante. Ela iria entrar em crise desse jeito. Para piorar a situação, não era dia de defesa pessoal. Nada para distrair-lhe a mente. Tudo o que poderia fazer seria voltar para casa, almoçar e acompanhar alguma investigação pela internet.

oOo

Como a jovem previra. A manhã arrastou-se lentamente. Seus professores lhe transmitiam incompetência. A lerdeza com o qual explicavam a matéria e o tempo desperdiçado com detalhes insignificantes eram... Não saberia definir. Pior do que tudo eram seus colegas. Alguns vinham lhe pedir auxilio. Ajudava-os, mas era cansativo ensinar o óbvio para alguém que não queria vê-lo. Ela olhava em volta, sentindo que não poderia existir mais nada para acontecer naquele dia que fizesse valer à pena ter despertado. Porém, se enganara.

- **SURPRESA! **– O grito a alertou.

Ao adentrar a casa decidiu que, se contos de fada existissem, queria ser a Bela Adormecida e cair em sono profundo. Qualquer coisa, menos acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Em quanto a solução não surgia, só lhe restava sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem. Não iria desmerecer o trabalho que seu pai teve para bolar a festa surpresa. Se bem que, realmente, era tudo dispensável. A sala estava toda decorada com balões cor-de-rosa. Nas paredes, imagens da Barbie. A mesa repleta com docinhos, salgadinhos, refrigerante pratinhos e copinhos, além do bolo dos sonhos de toda menina para sua festa de 5 anos, tudo com o tema da boneca mais famosa. As velas, no entanto, marcavam o número dezessete. Toda a força policial estava presente. Algumas pessoas ela nem mesmo conhecia, ou não se lembrava do rosto. Porém, como se concentrar na face de alguém quando eles, ainda com os trajes oficiais, usavam tiaras nas quais se prendiam corações felpudos cor-de-rosa? Yukiko se esforçava muito além de suas forças para desviar os olhos das ditas tiaras. Foi quando seu pai surgiu para auxiliá-la na tarefa. Entretanto, o método por ele escolhido não lhe agradou.

- Yukiko-chan. – disse surgindo por trás da mesma e colocando-lhe um dos benditos objetos na cabeça – Ainda bem que encontrei essas tiaras. Os chapeuzinhos estavam em falta.

- Que pena, papai. – ela fazia de tudo para ocultar o cinismo de sua voz. Nas atuais situações, só lhe restava encenar alegria estonteante. - Mas, mesmo assim, está tudo muito bonito. – Odiava mentir para ele, porém, o sorriso que recebeu, valeu o sacrifício.

- Sabia que você ia gostar querida. – Matsuda não cabia em si de tanta felicidade em poder proporcionar aquele prazer à filha. – Ande por ai. Tem muita gente que quer conhecê-la e outros que estão morrendo de saudades suas. Nos últimos meses você só tem estudado.

- Certo papai.

A jovem, pelos olhos paternos, buscava um rosto conhecido. Ela, na verdade, planejava uma fuga que não o magoasse. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu o homem atrás de si. Após recuar alguns passos, suas costas colidiram com as dele, fazendo-a derrubar o refrigerante nele.

- Desculpe-me. – disse constrangida enquanto tentava, em vão, usar as mãos para limpar o braço do desconhecido.

- Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Acidentes acontecem.

Ela o mirou nos olhos. A visão da jovem, por um pequeno momento, o desconcertou. Os corações balançando em sua cabeça não eram capazes de distraí-los.

- Realmente, foi sem querer. – ela ainda se desculpava.

- Eu já disse que não foi nada demais. Espere aqui sim, vou buscar um refrigerante novo para você.

Ele se afastou e ela se apoiou na parede. O dia só piorava. Todos os presentes eram companheiros, amigos ou conhecidos de seu pai. Possivelmente, haveria um ou outro superior. Será que aquele estranho era um? O que será que ele devia estar pensando de si? Estabanada, distraída, desajeitada. Bem, ele voltaria e essa seria a chance dela provar que os Matsudas eram pessoas sérias, organizadas e competentes. Não poderia colocar em riscos qualquer chance de seu pai ser promovido.

- Ainda não sei por que vim para essa festa. – uma voz, provinda do corredor ao lado, chamou sua atenção.

- Você veio pelo mesmo motivo que eu. – Ela não entendia a razão de tanto desagrado. Se eles estavam insatisfeitos, poderiam simplesmente ir embora.

- E qual seria?

- Sei lá.

- Comemorar o aniversário da filha daquele monstro. Onde já se viu? – Ela, que pensava em se afastar, voltou a prestar atenção, chocada.

- Ela nem deveria ter nascido. Devia ter morrido com a mãe. – A surpresa era cada vez maior nos belos e escuros olhos.

- Não me surpreenderia se ela fosse tão cruel quanto o pai. – Yukiko, mais que rapidamente, procurou seu pai com os olhos. Ele brincava com o bebê de Linda, enquanto conversava com a mesma. A jovem se lembrava da mulher. Ela tinha auxiliado o novo L a derrotar Kira. A única coisa que sabia sobre o caso era de que seu pai também havia participado. Passava noites imaginando quem seria esse tal de Kira. Não é toda vez que a policia persegue alguém por tanto tempo. Como alguém pode achar um dos heróis que enfrentou o grande serial killer e sobreviveu, um monstro? Como podem achar seu pai cruel?

- Somente o Matsuda para gostar dela. Às vezes, acho que se ela não fosse tão parecida com a mãe, nem mesmo ele teria tanto carinho pela garota. – Não havia como descrever o que sentia. De repente, era como se seu mundo fosse destruído. Se o que eles disseram fosse verdade, nada do que viveu até hoje, foi real? A jovem estava petrificada. O choque em seu rosto foi logo disfarçado ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- Você está bem? – o mesmo homem de antes. Ele havia retornado, como prometera, com um refrigerante novo.

- Estou ótima. Obrigada pelo refri e me desculpe mesmo pela camisa. Juro que foi sem querer. – Yukiko sorria abertamente como se não estivesse abalada pela conversa que ouvira há pouco.

- Eu já disse Yukiko-san. Não foi culpa sua.

- Desculpe a minha indelicadeza, mas de onde nos conhecemos?

- De lugar nenhum. Conheço sua família. – completou misterioso, despertando o interesse da jovem.

- Vai me dizer seu nome? – perguntou sedutora.

- Talvez outro dia, criança. – Ele sorriu debochadamente da indignação nos olhos da jovem.

- Yukiko-chan! – Matsuda a chamava do outro lado da sala.

- Vá lá minha pequena. Seu pai a está chamando. – O misterioso homem ainda a provocava descaradamente.

Ela suspirou desanimada. – Realmente, papai me chama. É melhor eu ir ver o que ele deseja. – O outro franziu a testa. Pelo que ouviu falar, a jovem não deveria ser tão dócil perante um desafio. – Com licença senhor. Ah! Antes que me esqueça, já está ficando tarde.

- Preocupada em me ver sozinho pelas ruas? – A loira fez a grande façanha de despertar-lhe a curiosidade.

- Não é isso. Sei que deves ter alguma relação com a força policial. Então, indefeso é que você não é. Porém, assisti em um documentário sobre a saúde na terceira idade que ressaltava a importância de descansar. Uma festa jovem deve ser desgastante para o senhor. – Agora, quem sorria era ela ao ver que o tinha deixado sem palavras. – Bem, não vou deixar meu pai esperando. Não pegue pesado consigo mesmo, senhor.

Sem esperar resposta, ela se afastou. O homem a observava ganhar distância. Aquela garota era realmente incrível. Em poucos minutos despertou-lhe a curiosidade e o interesse.

Matsuda ficou feliz ao ver que a filha se aproximava. Conhecia o gênio da menina e sabia que ela, talvez, conseguisse fazer Near se revelar. Suspirou aliviado ao perceber que, pela expressão do famoso detetive conhecido como L, nada de importante havia ocorrido.

- Tudo bem, papai? – a jovem demonstrava inocência ao falar com o mais velho. Ninguém poderia dizer que ela teve seu mundo derrubado por dúvidas que surgiram ao escutar uma conversa particular, ou que ela havia iniciado um jogo de palavras com o homem mais brilhante de que se tem conhecimento.

- Quero lhe apresentar meu chefe, Akio Toshio. – Disse indicando um belo homem loiro de olhos cinzentos. A pele bronzeada e o físico forte o transformavam na personificação do príncipe encantado.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita. – disse sorrindo enquanto beijava a mão da jovem em sinal de galanteio. Um ato que surpreendeu a garota, já que este fora abandonado há séculos. O sorriso branco e olhos a analisando, antes de encantarem-na, alertavam-na.

- Minha filha, temos uma surpresa para você. – Diferente da garota, o pai dela estava radiante.

- Estou precisando de uma estagiária. Gostaria de trabalhar junto a policia japonesa? – Akio sorria para a garota, transmitindo confiança.

- Então Yukiko-chan. Não era o que você sempre desejou? Ficar perto das investigações?

* * *

As luzes se acendem, o palco se ilumina e, no centro dele... Ninguém? Enquanto a platéia se pergunta o que está acontecendo, uma das escritoras passa correndo e arrumando o cabelo.

**Pérola:** Olá gente. Desculpem a demora. É que estou atrasada para o teatro. Bem, eu fiquei até agora esperando a Tata-chan para me auxiliar nas respostas às reviews, mas como ela ainda não apareceu...

Momento de surto on

IMOUTO-CHAN! CADÊ VOCÊ? – Pérola grita histericamente

Momento de surto off

**Pérola: **Eu irei respondê-las sozinha hoje. Afinal, não podemos deixar o show parar. Não concordam?

**Platéia:** Sim! – lendo a indicação no roteiro entregue anteriormente.

**Pérola: **Bem, a primeira review foi da Lady of Destiny. Que bom que está gostando linda. Esperamos que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos e continue comentando. Heheheh. Beijos, fofa. Ja ne.

De repente, o palco é invadido por um dos integrantes da equipe de maquiagem que começa a auxiliar a autora em sua arrumação.

**Pérola: **A segunda review veio de Victor. Que bom que está gostando. O que achou desse capítulo? Superamos suas expectativas? Espero que sim. Beijos Victor-kun. Ja ne. – A jovem para e olha para a maquiadora – Obrigada pela ajuda. Pode deixar que o resto eu termino.

**Maquiadora:** Foi um prazer.

**Pérola: **A terceira e última review veio da Samantha. Ficamos muito felizes que tenha gostado da fic. E, apesar da minha querida dupla não estar presente...

Momento histérico on

IMOUTO-CHAN! ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? – Pérola desmancha o elaborado penteado

Momento histérico off

**Pérola:** Tenho certeza de que ela também agradece os elogios. Esperamos que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto do anterior. Beijos, linda. Ja ne.

O cabeleireiro entra no palco e volta a fazer o penteado da atrapalhada escritora.

**Pérola:** Só para encerrar, há um link para o clip dessa fic no meu perfil. Dêem uma passada lá para assistir. Está bem interessante. E, para não perder o hábito, deixem reviews. Beijinhos achocolatados.

Momento neurótico on

IMOUTO-CHAN! NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VOCÊ RESPONDE AS REVIEWS SOZINHA! – Pérola berra apontando o dedo acusadoramente para as câmeras.

Momento neurótico off

Uma fumaça é vista onde antes estava uma das autoras da fic e, de dentro dos corredores, se houve um grito:

**Pérola:** NÃO ESQUEÇAM AS REVIEWS! TCHAU!

8 de Novembro

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 3:

"... OU DESTINO?"


	4. Ou Destino?

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**...Ou Destino?**_

_(By Pérola e X Hunter-Nin)_

.

Raiya andava entediado ao lado do humano que encontrou o Death Note.

- Sabe de uma coisa?- perguntou alegre e em alto tom para o Shinigami que lhe acompanhava. – Como você é sem graça. Podia demonstrar um pouco mais de empolgação. – Reclama contrariado pela falta de palavras do outro. – Mesmo assim, eu vou dizer. Você e o Death Note são as melhores coisas que poderiam ter me acontecido.

- Não devia falar em voz alta. – Apesar de não gostar do garoto, Raiya o aconselhava sobre o que fazer. Por algum motivo, tinha a sensação de que iria acontecer algo de interessante.

- Por que eu deveria me preocupar? Em quanto tiver você e o caderno, sou inatingível. – O rapaz continuava rindo alto e atraindo, conseqüentemente, a atenção dos civis por quem passava. Logo que o riso cessou, voltou o rosto para a mochila pendurada em seu braço. – Ninguém pode me impedir. – Sussurrou, enquanto acariciava o objeto que usava para carregar o material escolar, bem como o Death Note.

O Shinigami o olhou com o canto dos olhos. Ele sorriu de canto. Algo imperceptível para qualquer um notar. Principalmente o jovem desatento que observava. – "_Tolo. Nunca se deve confiar em um Shinigami."_ – Apesar da falta de ação, Raiya se divertida com a imaturidade do outro. O garoto seria destruído pela própria ingenuidade. Era só uma questão de tempo.

- Olha só Raiya. Aprenda como um homem de verdade aborda uma bela dama. – O jovem tinha os olhos presos na garota que subia a rua distraidamente. O Shinigami olhou para a jovem. Ela lhe despertou o interesse. Não saberia dizer o motivo, mas sentia que ela era especial. Uma sensação estranha se apossou de si enquanto a observava e, repentinamente, se perguntava o quê ela faria com um Death Note. O humano que estava consigo passou as mãos pelos cabelos em uma inútil tentativa de colocá-los no lugar. – Com licença, bela senhorita...

Yukiko passou reto pelo garoto sem nem ao menos mirá-lo. A atitude da jovem e a expressão do púbere quase levaram Raiya ao riso. Entretanto, ele recobrou o controle sobre suas emoções. – Então é assim que se aborda uma bela garota no mundo humano? – Diferente de sua língua que não resistiu à provocação.

O outro bufou contrariado. – Cala a boca Raiya. – Disse irritado e mirando a loura que se afastava. – Quem ela pensa que é para me ignorar? Ela vai ver só. Yukiko Matsuda. - O jovem que, graças ao acordo selado com o Shinigami, já conhecia o nome da garota, não pensou duas vezes em escrever o nome da mesma em seu Death Note. Sem consciência alguma de seus atos, o rapaz punia todos que o contrariassem. A rejeição da mulher, para ele, era o cúmulo. – ONDE ESTÁ AQUELA DROGA DE CADERNO! – Tudo que havia na mochila estava espalhado pelo chão e sendo vasculhado agressivamente. A indignação ganhando total controle sobre o corpo masculino.

- Você o deixou no chão do quarto. – Diferente do humano, Raiya mantinha-se calmo e indiferente.

- Por que não me avisou antes de sairmos? Seu Shinigami idiota! O que você tem na cabeça? – O rapaz gritava com fúria. - E... Uau! – A atenção do adolescente foi capturada por uma garota que andava do lado oposto da rua. Em alguns segundos ele nem mesmo se lembrava quem era Yukiko Matsuda. Raiya suspirou. Aquele inconseqüente ainda encontraria muitos problemas. Quando esse dia chegasse, ele assistiria a queda do outro até o fim e, só depois, partiria. Antes de tentar alcançar o outro, se virou e buscou com os olhos a garota loira. Por algum motivo, ela despertava-lhe a curiosidade.

Yukiko, alheia a sua quase morte, seguia alegre para seu primeiro dia como estagiária do chefe da polícia japonesa. Esquecendo a festa escandalosa, seu pai não podia ter pensado em um presente melhor. Finalmente teria um pouco de ação. Acompanharia de perto as investigações criminosas. Talvez, com o tempo, confiassem nela e reconhecessem sua capacidade, assim poderia ajudá-los nas resoluções de alguns casos. Talvez até conhecesse o famoso L. A jovem, mais exultante a cada minuto, começou a correr ansiosa. Queria chegar o mais rápido possível no novo emprego.

- Yukiko-chan. Que bom que chegou cedo. Venha conhecer seu novo local de serviço. – Matsuda, que desde a hora de saída de sua filha do colégio já a esperava na porta da delegacia, exultava de felicidade ao vê-la adentrar. Antes de ser avistado pela mesma já havia se colocado ao seu lado e a levava para dentro do ambiente.

- Matsuda. Você já possui muito trabalho. Deixe que eu mesmo mostre tudo que ela precisa saber. – Akio Toshio, o novo chefe da garota, aparecia no saguão. O branco sorriso iluminando o belo rosto. O porte altivo e intimidante era ressaltado pela branca camisa que possuía os dois primeiros botões abertos. A sensualidade esbanjada, porém, alertava a garota antes de encantá-la.

- Toshio-san. Claro, senhor. Yukiko-chan comporte-se, minha filha. – O modo como falou despertou a risada da jovem. O pai sorriu ao perceber a alegria da pequena. Beijando a testa da filha, Matsuda se retirou do local. – Nos vemos mais tarde, querida. Espero que goste do serviço.

- Sim, papai. Até mais tarde.

- Bem, Yukiko-chan. Venha por aqui. – Akio começou a guiar a garota pelos corredores do lugar em que ela trabalharia, sempre ressaltando aonde não ir, a fim de evitar encontro com os criminosos. A jovem olhava tudo com extrema curiosidade e ansiedade pelo inicio de seus afazeres. – Aqui, faremos nossa primeira pausa de verdade, querida. – A intimidade que ele se concedeu começava a irritá-la. Porém, não poderia falar nada, ainda. – Sua primeira tarefa será colocar alguns arquivos em ordem. Está um pouco bagunçado ai dentro, mas acho que você consegue. – Disse apontado para a porta em que, há poucos minutos, pararam à frente. – Assim que terminar o serviço, vá até minha sala que lhe explicarei sua próxima tarefa. – Terminando de ditar as ordens, Akio se retirou e deixou-a sozinha.

Yukiko, muito ansiosa por terminar logo a tarefa, não perdeu tempo em adentrar a sala que deveria organizar. Sua idéia de algumas poucas pastas a serem arquivadas foi totalmente destruída ao avistar o ambiente. As inúmeras caixas empilhadas a desanimaram instantaneamente. Enquanto analisava o serviço, circulava pelas pilhas que formavam pequenos corredores. Os armários, nos quais aquilo tudo deveria estar, se encontravam quase vazios. O pouco que ainda permanecia dentro dos móveis, estava no lugar errado destes.

– Caramba, – suspirou – quanta bagunça. Espera aí. Essa caixa tem mais de dez anos! – Chocou-se ao mirar um dos recipientes próximos a porta. Andando mais um pouco, encontrou, também, arquivos mais recentes. Mais de dez anos de casos policiais desorganizados. – Pois bem. Vamos ao trabalho! – Tentando levantar o próprio animo, a garota começou a cansativa tarefa. Sem pausar um minuto, no final da tarde, ela já havia adiantado boa parte do serviço. - Quem sabe eu não me divirto? Deve ter algo interessante para se ler por aqui. Acho que eles não vão se importar. – Pensou em voz alta, rindo em seguida. Mais tranqüila, se permitia analisar os títulos dos casos que organizava. Como todos já estavam encerrados, ninguém iria se importar. Pelo menos, ela acreditava.

oOo

- Onde você colocou os arquivos do caso Kira, Matsuda? – Aizawa perguntou para o colega de equipe.

- Caso Kira? – O outro, que há muito tempo não escutava esse nome, ficou surpreso com a pergunta.

- Sim, estava camuflado junto com aqueles outros documentos sem importância que eu te alcancei para serem guardados.

- Alcançou é? – Ele perguntou suando frio. Tentava se lembrar onde guardara esse documento tão importante, mas estava difícil.

- Onde você os colocou? – Aizawa começava a se preocupar com o destino dos arquivos.

- Eles estão guardados. Por que tanto drama? É passado. Eles estão escondidos entre os outros casos resolvidos. – Matsuda tentava desconversar e acalmar o companheiro.

- Você sabe que o Senhor Toshio não pode encontrá-los, não é? L pediu para que ninguém mais soubesse dos detalhes sobre o caso.

- É, eu sei. Near tem medo que se alguém, que não seja de confiança, descubra os detalhes, possa tentar se tornar um novo Kira. Faz dezessete anos que ninguém fala no nome de Kira. Ainda acho que você se preocupa à toa.

- Preocupação nunca é demais. Só estou me prevenindo. _"E com a Yukiko aqui, terei de tomar cuidado em dobro. Não importa o que digam, eu não confio nela. Por algum motivo, ela me lembra o pai."_

- Está tudo bem. Ninguém tem paciência ou se importa o bastante para arrumar aquela sala. Se alguém tentar, vai estar tão ocupado que nem mesmo vai ler o nome dos casos. Só a data. Tudo está sob controle. – Matsuda finalizava a conversa acreditando que suas palavras acalmariam um pouco o colega. Sua confiança, de fato, teve efeito. Muito menos do que o esperado. Mesmo assim, surtiu alguma coisa.

oOo

- O que será isso? – Yukiko, ainda empenhada na tarefa de reorganizar os arquivos, encontrou uma caixa que não possuía nome, somente data. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto e ela a abriu para descobrir qual caso era aquele. – Eu não acredito! – Seu choque foi tão grande que, sem perceber, derrubou tudo o que carregava ao ler o nome do procurado. Seus olhos passeavam pela folha agora segurada com ambas as mãos. O coração batendo rápido e a boca trêmula davam a impressão de que ela estava assustada. O sorriso e o brilho nos olhos negavam qualquer outra hipótese. A jovem estava fascinada com o que tinha em mãos. – Isso devia estar escondido aqui no meio.

Mil explicações passavam por sua mente. A mais aceitável de todas dizia que seu chefe esquecerá que tinha deixado aqueles papéis ali. Uma idéia lhe surgiu na mente. Provaria que era digna de confiança guardando os documentos no seu devido lugar e avisaria seu superior onde os deixou. Porém, antes os levaria consigo e os leria. A empolgação em seu interior não a deixava analisar se o fato era certo, errado ou se estava cometendo o pior erro em um teste de confiança. Tudo o que raciocinava era de que teria conhecimento sobre os detalhes do famoso e já esquecido caso Kira!

Yukiko guardou os papéis na mochila que carregava. Já estava na hora de ir embora. Sorridente, foi até a sala de Toshio onde informou sobre o que fizera durante o dia e prometeu que terminaria tudo no dia seguinte. Satisfeito com o desempenho da garota, Akio a liberou para ir para casa. Matsuda se desculpou por não poder acompanhá-la, mas teve de sair para verificar mais um assalto à mão armada no banco central. Por mais que gostasse da presença do pai, ela agradecia a distancia dele no momento, afinal, sozinha, poderia esconder os documentos com calma.

- Vejo que gostou do seu primeiro dia. – Comentou Mogi enquanto adentrava a delegacia no exato momento em que a loira saia sorridente.

- Adorei Mogi-san. Agora, preciso ir. Tenho que chegar em casa e me preparar para o cursinho.

- Cuidado para não pegar muito pesado, pequena. – Disse simpático o policial.

- Não tem problema.

Despediram-se cordialmente e cada um seguiu por um lado da porta. A duas quadras de distancia do local, entretanto, a jovem presenciou um terrível acidente de trânsito. Um garoto, que gritava sozinho, saiu correndo e atravessou a rua sem olhar para os lados. O ônibus não teve tempo de desviar. A mochila do rapaz voou longe, abrindo-se. De dentro dela, um caderno voou e caiu perto dos pés da loira. Enquanto todos gritavam apavorados, Yukiko só olhava as marcas de sangue no chão e, em seguida, para o objeto. A garota se abaixou e pegou-o, lendo o que estava na capa, em voz baixa. – Death Note?

* * *

**N/As:** Devido alguns problemas, as reviews deste capítulo serão respondidas no próximo. Pedimos perdão pelo transtorno.

Beijos achocolatados e açúcarados de Pérola e Thais.

15 de Novembro

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 4:

"CONFRONTO"


	5. Confronto

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Confronto**_

_(By Pérola e X Hunter-Nin)_

.

As ruas de Kantou eram invadidas pelos sons das sirenes de viaturas e de ambulâncias. Buzinas de motoristas que desconheciam o motivo do congestionamento se uniam a desagradável orquestra. Os murmúrios dos civis assustados com o acidente que presenciaram aumentavam ao redor da jovem. Nada, entretanto, tirava a atenção de Yukiko do estranho caderno que encontrou. Sem compreender o próprio comportamento, colocou o objeto na mochila e se afastou, logo após ouvir o pedido de um policial que desconhecia. A loira ganhava distância do grupo de curiosos que atrapalhava o trabalho dos oficiais. Ninguém, aparentemente, notou seu pequeno furto, com exceção de Raiya. O Shinigami sorriu ao ver quem pegou o Death Note. Antes de ir ao encontro da garota, mirou o rapaz a seus pés.

- Raiya, me ajude. – Implorava o adolescente assustado. Os olhos embaçados fixos no outro. Os para-médicos ao seu lado tentando acalmá-lo. O sangue, que escorria da boca masculina e indicava uma possível hemorragia interna, tingia a branca camiseta, assim como as manchas de fuligem e poeira existentes no asfalto. As trêmulas e sujas mãos erguidas em direção ao Deus da Morte. – Raiya! – Chamava com menos força e mais medo, enquanto o outro nem mesmo se movia. Os enfermeiros colocavam talas provisórias na perna quebrada, bem como a coleira para evitar fraturas no pescoço. O barulho do soro pingando lentamente invadia os ouvidos do rapaz e, por um momento, enquanto a maca em que estava preso era levantada e levada para dentro da ambulância, ele viu o movimento do Shinigami e se desesperou com tal ato. – Não, Raiya... Por favor... Não faça isso... Ainda podemos fazer muitas coisas juntos... Por favor, Raiya. Eu quero viver mais! – Gritava apavorado, assustando, consequentemente, os para-médicos que lhe aplicaram uma injeção para que se acalmasse. Um dos policiais fechou as portas do veiculo que levaria o garoto até o hospital. Esse, antes de fechar os olhos, ainda implorava por sua vida. Enquanto todos acreditavam que era puro susto do acidente, ele lembrava do antigo dono do caderno, que um dia encontrou, escrevendo algo no mesmo. O jovem sabia que Raiya escrevia seu nome ali. Era o seu fim.

Ryuuku se aproximava do outro. – O que está fazendo aqui parado? – Ele tentava não demonstrar a curiosidade em suas palavras. Os murmúrios daqueles que não podiam vê-los cessavam aos poucos. Sem a vitima do acidente presente, mesmos chocados com a violência do mesmo, os curiosos não viam motivos para permanecer ali.

- Acompanhando a morte do antigo dono do meu Death Note. – Comentou sem nenhuma emoção.

- Quem está com o caderno agora? – Perguntou o primeiro, enquanto olhava em volta tentando distinguir o objeto. As pessoas que se afastavam eram analisadas minuciosamente pelos olhos vermelhos.

- Ela já foi embora. Você não irá encontrá-la aqui. – Raiya continuava não demonstrando emoção alguma.

- Ela? É uma garota? Ah! Será muito sem graça. – Disse fazendo pouco caso da jovem que desconhecia.

- Está enganado. Acredito que ela é alguém capaz de grandes feitos. - Pela primeira vez desde que desceu ao mundo humano, uma pessoa despertou o interesse de Raiya. Não sabia o motivo, mas achava atraente ver o Death Note nas femininas mãos.

Ryuuku olhou o companheiro intensamente. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir desde que se conheceram. – _"Realmente, você é alguém muito interessante... Raiya."_ – Ria interiormente perante o outro que sempre o impressionava e ansiava conhecer a jovem que fez o companheiro demonstrar algum sentimento na face fria.

Yukiko, alheia a existência do mundo deles, entrava em casa correndo. O ambiente exatamente como visto antes de sair pela manhã. Um casaco largado desleixadamente no sofá e a louça do café ainda na pia eram as principais provas de que Matsuda ainda não tinha feito nada pela casa. Há alguns anos eles combinaram de que o primeiro que chegasse, começaria a organizar o lar. Entretanto, no momento, a jovem só pensava em se trancar no quarto e começar a ler os detalhes do famoso caso Kira. A ansiedade atrapalhava toda e qualquer decisão lógica da garota. Enquanto subia as escadas, parou e mirou cada canto que seus olhos alcançavam. Sentia-se observada e a sensação não lhe agradava. Aceitando o ocorrido como paranóia sua, venceu os últimos degraus e rumou para o próprio quarto.

Sentada na bagunçada cama, Yukiko deixou a mochila, juntamente com o caderno que encontrou mais cedo, largada no chão. Raiya olhou, desapontado, a atitude. A jovem não demonstrou qualquer interesse pelo bem que tinha em mãos. Porém, para não se revelar ainda, teria de ficar oculto por mais tempo. A curiosidade, nada comum no Shinigami, agora o torturava. Ryuuku se aproveitou do fato da garota não vê-lo para se aproximar da mesma e descobrir no que ela se concentrava tanto. Ele se surpreendeu ao ler o nome da ficha. Conhecia muito bem aquele homem e, se a jovem fosse parecida com ele, seria muito interessante ficar por perto.

Yukiko, que lia atentamente cada linha e memorizava o maior número de informações possíveis, paralisou ao ler a pequena nota que se referia a arma usada pelo serial killer. Quase que em desespero, deixou os papéis na cama e avançou sobre a pequena mochila, arrancando desta o pequeno caderno.

- Death Note? – Leu o escrito na capa, ainda chocada, enquanto se lembrava do que tinha lido. – Será?

Ela virou o rosto abruptadamente. Por um segundo, Ryuuku achou que ela o teria visto. Raiya, agora mais curioso do que antes, analisava cada passo de Yukiko. Queria se aproximar para ter uma melhor visão de tudo, por outro lado, não queria que a menina soubesse de sua existência, por enquanto. A loira sentou novamente e voltou a ler as informações sobre o caso Kira, cada vez mais ansiosa com o desfecho e abraçada, a cada nova palavra, com mais força no objeto.

A noite tomava conta da cidade juntamente com o som das sirenes que se tornavam mais constantes durante o período. Até o momento, a garota não se levantou, desviou a atenção ou soltou o precioso caderno. As folhas do caso eram analisadas rápida e meticulosamente. A surpresa a cada nova linha não era mais visível nos escuros olhos. Suspirou pesadamente após ler as últimas informações e se levantou, aproximando-se da janela. Do lado de fora, as luzes da cidade formavam uma bela visão. Virou-se novamente para o aposento e, deixando o Death Note sobre a cômoda, pegou um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia. O brinquedo fora presente de sua mãe, antes de seu falecimento.

- Yukiko, querida. Está em casa? – A voz de Matsuda vinha do andar de baixo. Por mais que quisesse ficar sozinha, ela resolveu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sim, papai. – Demorou alguns segundos antes de proferir a última palavra. Por algum motivo ela lhe soara estranha, pela primeira vez na vida.

- Ótimo. Vou preparar o jantar, tem algum pedido para essa noite? – Falava, ainda sem subir as escadas, lembrando a garota sobre a brincadeira.

Yukiko teve a mente invadida por lembranças da infância ao lado do homem que a criou. Desde pequena eles brincavam que ela era uma princesa e ele lhe perguntava qual era o seu desejo para, em seguida, realizá-lo, quando possível. Aos dezessete anos, o ritual se mantinha como um tributo às boas recordações e ao carinho deles. Algo que somente os dois entendiam.

Um fino sorriso iluminou o delicado rosto antes dos belos olhos mirarem novamente os papéis do caso Kira. As verdades a que sua mente chegava não lhe agradavam. Perdendo totalmente a vontade de brincar com seu criador, ela respondeu que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que iria dormir cedo.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu chame um médico? – Preocupado com a filha, Matsuda batia na porta do quarto da mesma. Após ouvir a confirmação da garota, ele achou melhor ceder por alguns minutos. Mais tarde, voltaria para ver como sua pequena estava.

Yukiko voltou a olhar pela janela antes de sentar novamente sobre a cama e começar a recolher os papéis que lhe revelaram muito mais do que ela imaginava. O ursinho, no qual esteve abraçada desde o primeiro chamado do pai, estava largado ao lado de sua perna, deitado no travesseiro rosado. O Death Note iluminado pelo abajur recém ligado e única fonte de luz do aposento.

- Quando vai se revelar? – Perguntou, repentinamente, para o nada.

Do lado de fora da casa, Raiya e Ryuuku se impressionavam com a atitude dela. Firme e determinada, ela aparentava reconhecer a presença deles.

- Se esse caderno é o mesmo usado por Kira e como não sou a primeira a usá-lo nesse mundo, então há um Shinigami por perto. Quando vai se mostrar para mim? – Impressionado com a perspicácia da menina, Raiya adentrou o aposento ficando de frente para ela. Diferente do esperado, não houve nenhum grito, nenhum recuo, nenhuma reação. Ela simplesmente o analisava. – Então, esse Death Note é o caderno da morte mesmo.

- Se não tinha certeza de minha existência, por que me chamou? – Perguntou com curiosidade, chocando Ryuuku que nunca o viu assim.

- Era a maneira mais rápida de testar a veracidade de tudo isso. Incluindo do caso Kira. Ele usou mesmo um Death Note? – Agora, quem fazia perguntas era a pequena Yukiko. Sentada confortavelmente na cama e abraçada, novamente, ao ursinho, ela transmitia inocência e pureza a qualquer um que a olhasse.

- Foi o que me disseram. – Falou com a expressão indiferente de sempre.

- Então, eu tenho em mãos o mesmo poder do famoso Kira... – Enquanto apanhava o caderno de cima da cômoda e o analisava, Yukiko esquecia, momentaneamente, a presença do Shinigami. A expressão da garota, de pensativa, passou para alegre. O sorriso dela era tão inocente que ninguém acreditaria ser direcionado a uma fonte de tirar vidas.

As abafadas risadas que a loira tentava controlar desconcertavam o Shinigami de roupas negras e pele clara. – Do que está rindo? – Perguntou deixando-se dominar pela curiosidade que tanto odiava.

- Não é óbvio? – Ela somente levantou os olhos para o outro sem mover muito o rosto. A desfiada franja dificultando a visão dos castanhos olhos. Tanto o ursinho quanto o caderno presos entre seus braços. Perante o silêncio de Raiya, Yukiko resolveu que iria revelar-lhe o que descobriu após a leitura e analise do caso Kira.

Levantando-se da cama, ela depositou nessa os dois objetos que protegia de encontro ao seu corpo. Caminhou lentamente até a mesa em que tinha o computador e sentou-se na cadeira. Enquanto penteava o longo cabelo e o prendia em uma frouxa trança que ficaria caída sobre o ombro, começou a expor todos os fatos de maior importância.

- Sabe, Raiya. Meu pai sempre me disse que ele e minha se casaram quando ela estava grávida de quatro meses de mim. Foi quando ele descobriu. Eu nunca questionei o que aconteceu antes. Quero dizer, para mim era certo que eles namoravam. Porém, segundo os documentos do caso, ela morava com o serial killer Raito Yamagi. Pelas minhas contas, meus pais se casaram dois meses após o fim da investigação. Se minha mãe estava grávida de quatro meses na ocasião, então só há uma conclusão a se chegar, não concorda? – Após a pergunta, a garota desviou os olhos dos próprios dedos que terminavam o trabalho de trançar o cabelo e olhou o Shinigami.

- Você é filha desse tal de Raito. – Respondeu disfarçando muito bem a ansiedade. Todos os Shinigamis conheciam o rapaz, já que foi o mesmo que despertou o interesse do outro mundo nos humanos. O modo como o homem utilizou o Death Note foi única até o momento. Acompanhando a linha de raciocínio, Ryuuku concordava que a garota seria capaz de grandes feitos se fosse parecida com o progenitor.

- Exatamente. – Ela voltou a se concentrar no cabelo, enquanto terminava de explicar para o outro suas conclusões. – No começo fiquei assustada com isso. Depois fiquei brava por ninguém ter me revelado a verdade. Mas isso passou rápido. Eu me coloquei no lugar do meu pai de criação e também teria ficado quieta. Outro dia, durante minha festa de aniversário, ouvi uma conversa entre dois homens que acreditavam que eu era filha de um monstro. Agora isso também faz sentido. Porém, não acho que meu pai biológico deva ser considerado um monstro. Eliminar criminosos torna-o um justiceiro, não um serial killer. Ele, ainda por cima, usou o poder dos Deuses da Morte. Você não vai negar que sem um Death Note, os Shinigamis nada podem fazer contra os humanos, não é?

- Não. – Curto e direto, Raiya prestava atenção em cada palavra. Entretanto, por mais que apreciasse a mente da garota, não pode evitar que o pensamento seguinte invadisse sua cabeça. – _"Como fala essa menina! Será descoberta facilmente assim..."_ – Sem nunca mudar a expressão, voltou sua atenção a Yukiko quando percebeu que ela retomaria a conversa.

- Não existem coincidências. Quem tem a posse de um desses cadernos tem o poder de um Deus. Cabe a nós decidir que tipo de divindade seremos. Meu pai lutou pela paz e isso faz dele um bom Deus. Agora, é a minha vez. Eu irei continuar o trabalho dele e irei limpar esse mundo podre.

- Não está interessada em saber das condições? Saiba que um humano que usa o Death Note não poderá ir para o céu nem para o inferno.

- Então, irei encontrar meus pais de verdade. Pelo relatório, minha mãe passou tanto tempo ao lado de Kira que duvido seriamente que ela nunca tenha usado o caderno.

Após concluir a trança, a loira olhou para o novo confidente sorrindo. – Seu pai não iria gostar de saber que você vai seguir o trabalho de Kira. – Lançou sua última cartada. Raiya ansiava saber até onde a jovem poderia ser influenciada.

- O homem que me criou, meu padrasto, Touta Matsuda, foi o principal responsável pela morte de meu pai biológico, Raito Yagami. Foi ele que deu o primeiro tiro. Um ano após tudo isso, ele tentou fazer Amane Misa feliz e me aceitou como sua filha. Porém, a saudade do meu pai fez minha mãe se suicidar. Entretanto, não o culpo por ter destruído minha família original e mentido para mim minha vida toda.

- Mesmo quando sabe que está fazendo algo errado? – Raiya ainda a desafiava a seguir em frente. Sabia, pelo que a jovem contara, que Matsuda a teria criado com a visão oposta a Raito Yagami. Ela, até então, deveria achar que estaria cometendo os piores erros assumindo o caderno.

- Não existe certo ou errado e sim ponto de vista...

* * *

O palco é iluminado e no centro deste uma figura está acenando freneticamente para a platéia.

**Thais:** Alooha, leitores. Bom, quem vai responder as reviews hoje sou eu. Eu deixei Pérola louca no capítulo passado e ela me pediu/ordenou que eu as respondesse hoje.

A primeira review foi da I-Dalice E-Milly.

Obrigada pelo elogio! ^^

Eu fico muito feliz por você ter gostado do capítulo, as coisas estão começando a tomar rumo XD

Eu espero que você continue acompanhando e deixando reviews XD

Beeijos açucarados ;*

Obrigada, Bruna. y.y

Eu estou emocionada com esse elogio.

Eu espero que você goste ainda mais desse capítulo. Ele foi criado com muito carinho XD

Eu e Pérola ficamos muito felizes recebendo seu review e sua favoritação =D

Estou torcendo para que você continue lendo e deixando reviews XD

Beeijos açucarados.

Alooha Fran.

Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo.

Obrigada por deixar seu review. Ele é muito especial para mim e para Pérola.

Beeijos açucarados.

E eu quero deixar um agradecimento para tikilo14, que comentou no vídeo da fic postado no YouTube.

Para quem não viu ainda, eu dou a dica:

Dê uma olhadinha, o link para o vídeo está no perfil da Pérola.

Deixe um review.

Porque se você não deixar um, nós vamos ficar deprimidas e vamos começar a escutar música emo. E se você tem amor para com as autoras e não quer vê-las se cortando nos cantos, deixe um lindo review e nos deixe felizes n.n

Deixar reviews não dói e é de graça, acredite =P

Beeijos açucarados.

10 de Janeiro.

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 4:

"RENASCIMENTO"


	6. Renascimento

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Renascimento**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

Yukiko andava cansada pelos corredores da delegacia onde estagiava. Após uma manhã exaustiva de aula, terminar de organizar os casos que seu chefe tinha pedido acabara com suas forças. Ela colocou a mão na frente do rosto para ocultar um bocejo. Pensar que ainda teria as aulas do cursinho deixava-a ainda mais desanimada.

- O que mais pretende fazer hoje, além de salvar o mundo? – Raiya perguntou. Seguindo-a de perto, o Shinigami se impressionava com a quantidade de tarefas de uma menina que recém havia completado 17 anos.

A falta de respostas o surpreendeu. Na noite anterior, quando se conheceram, ela não parara de falar. Agora, simplesmente o ignorava. Talvez fosse um pouco mais esperta do que imaginara. Contudo, a atitude dela na noite anterior não o agradou e ele previa que as conseqüências desse ato seriam a ruína da jovem.

A loira bateu na porta de Toshio e aguardou a permissão para entrar. Quando a porta se abriu, Matsuda passava por ela carregando algumas fotos. O medo nos olhos do policial era facilmente identificado pela garota.

- Algum problema, pai? – Questionou fingindo-se de preocupada. Mesmo sem olhar as imagens, sabia o que havia nelas.

- Nada demais querida. Só um caso novo. Papai vai trabalhar agora e você, é bom se comportar, hein? – Terminou rindo e tocando na ponta do nariz da filha. Porém, no segundo seguinte, saia apressado e preocupado.

- Será que foi mesmo uma boa idéia? – Raiya perguntou ansioso pelo que iria começar.

- A melhor que já tive. – Sussurrou antes de entrar na sala. – Boa tarde, Senhor Toshio. Já terminei de organizar aquela sala como o senhor pediu.

- Garota rápida, hein. – Comentou galantemente. – Certo Yukiko, você então poderia colocar esse arquivo para mim na caixa do caso Luke?

- Sem problemas. – Alegou sorridente. – _"Seu infeliz. Só porque o caso Luke é um dos que fica lá no alto e eu sou baixinha."_ – Completava em pensamentos enquanto mirava à pequena e quase vazia pasta que seria acrescentada no caso.

oOo

- Near? – Linda adentrava uma sala em que o famoso detetive criava torres com palitos de fósforo.

- Cuidado com o vento. – Pediu sem se virar.

- Essas fotos foram enviadas por alguns membros da policia japonesa. Eles alegam que você precisa vê-las.

- Eu não preciso ver nada. Só porque fui ao aniversário da menina, não significa que tenha me tornado amigo deles e que vá resolver casos para eles. – Respondeu indiferente.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que isso pode interessá-lo.

- Por que me interessaria?

- Aparentemente, um novo Kira surgiu.

Near parou sua construção quando ouviu o nome.

- Já disse para não colocar qualquer um no nível de Kira. – Linda nada respondeu. – Pois bem, resolverei esse problema facilmente. Quais são as vitimas dessa vez?

- As mesmas escolhidas pelo primeiro. – Ela informou. - Os oficiais que nos ajudaram no Japão acham que deve ter alguma mensagem oculta nessas mortes. Near, por favor, analise essas fotos.

- Não acredito que tenha algo tão importante assim.

- Como pode saber sem olhá-las? Quem sabe esse caso não lhe desperte o interesse?

- A probabilidade é pequena.

- Mas existente.

- Certo. Posso dar uma olhada nessas imagens durante o chá. Vamos.

Sentado com os pés sobre a poltrona, o jovem gênio saboreava a bebida quente. Desanimado, pegou a primeira imagem e notou o corpo caído logo abaixo de um risco vertical feito em sangue. Em cada imagem seguinte, a linha se repetia, porém em um local diferente. Algumas verticais, outras horizontais. Um quebra-cabeça aparentemente fácil, Near acreditou.

- Qual a seqüência das mortes?

Linda sorriu ao notar o interesse do detetive e, de pronto, indicou-lhe a informação recebida.

- Se sobrepusermos as imagens seguindo a hora da morte de cada um, podemos formar um símbolo. Um desafio muito fácil.

Fazendo o indicado pelo homem, Linda organizou as imagens.

- Será que era esse o desafio?

Near tomou mais um gole de seu chá e analisou o grande quadro. Os corpos caiam rodeando a enorme letra L desenhada em sangue no chão. O último, estranhamente, tinha o braço esticado e apontando para de baixo da cama.

oOo

- L pediu que analisássemos sob a cama de uma das vitimas. – Ide informou aos outros que faziam parte do grupo responsável por encaminhar as fotos à Near.

- Então, ele vai mesmo nos ajudar? – Matsuda perguntou animado.

- Depende do que tiver embaixo daquela cama. – Foi a resposta simples do outro.

- Bem, então vamos lá.

Ide, Aizawa, Mogi e Matsuda saiam apressados pelas portas da delegacia no exato momento em que Yukiko chegava nesse.

- Onde vocês estão indo, papai? – Questionou curiosa.

- É um caso novo, querida. Tenho que verificar alguns detalhes. – O moreno tentava ser o menos informativo o possível com a filha.

- Tantos bons policiais só para buscar detalhes de um caso? Deve ser algo grande... – Comentou inocente.

- Bem...

- É um caso importante, não é? – Insistia a jovem mantendo o ar angelical na delicada face.

Matsuda recuava perante os olhos brilhantes da garota. Sem saber o que dizer para a filha, mirou os outros três a procura de apoio.

- É um caso importante, sim – Aizawa começou, chocando a todos que estavam presentes – mas não é para crianças. – Conclui, destruindo a esperança que Yukiko tinha de entrar facilmente na investigação.

A loira não se importou com o modo que Aizawa se referiu a ela, entretanto, sua face demonstrava o contrário. Fingindo-se de decepcionada, falou ao seu criador que ele não precisava discutir com o amigo por causa dela e que ela entendia a situação. Após desejar sorte aos policiais, a garota adentrou a delegacia, rumo ao serviço.

Matsuda, por mais que pensasse na filha como seu eterno bebê, venceu sua vontade de ir atrás dela, abraçá-la e confortá-la pela grosseria do companheiro, já que tinha certeza da mágoa deixada na garota, e foi à prisão verificar a cela como Near solicitou. Enquanto o carro vencia a distância desejada, refletia sobre a atuação do novo L e considerava o pequeno interesse dele como uma grande conquista.

Os quatro homens desceram da viatura em frente ao prédio que detinha criminosos de todos os níveis. Tentando ocultar a ansiedade e o nervosismo, se apresentaram ao diretor da prisão, um homem de idade avançada, pele enrugada e cabelos grisalhos. Guiados por dois guardas e pelo próprio diretor, todos procuravam por qualquer detalhe que pudesse ter escapado a primeira equipe de investigação.

- Tem certeza de que ninguém entrou aqui? – Ide perguntou ao homem responsável pela construção.

- Absolutamente ninguém. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Desviando do desenho do corpo no chão e do pequeno traço em sangue seco, os quatro se aproximaram da cama. Após colocar luvas descartáveis, Mogi se ajoelhou e analisou debaixo do local.

- A primeira equipe analisou tudo. Não acredito que haja mais provas por aqui. – Argumentou o diretor do presídio central, cansado de perder tempo com os outros quatro. O trabalho por fazer e a insistência deles o irritavam ainda mais.

- Vamos levantar esse colchão. – Avisou Aizawa.

Com a ajuda de Ide, os dois realizaram o ato e notaram arranhões no fundo do objeto. Mogi aproximou-se e, ainda com as luvas, tocou uma das fendas, tentando identificar qualquer outro item ali escondido.

- São somente corte. Não tem nada aqui dentro.

- Acho que descobrir que aquele infeliz destruiu o colchão já é o bastante. Terei de providenciar outro agora. Não bastava morrer e interditar uma cela inteira. – Reclamava o mais velho dentre os presentes.

- Pessoal, apóiem o colchão na parede e venham até aqui. – Matsuda, mais afastado do grupo, pedia.

- O que você viu? – Ide perguntou curioso.

Fazendo como o amigo havia solicitado, os outros se afastaram do objeto e o analisaram a distância, chocando-se com a visão.

oOo

- Você deveria estar tão envolvida com casos policiais, Linda? – Near perguntou para a mulher que analisava as fotografias espalhadas sobre a mesa de centro.

- Preciso trabalhar para garantir o melhor ao meu bebê e, sendo assim, prefiro fazer algo interessante.

- Pode ser perigoso. Não tem medo de que te aconteça algo? Afinal, quem cuidaria da sua garotinha?

- Me preocupo com isso todos os dias Near. Porém, não posso abandonar o serviço para ficar com ela. Quem me ajudaria a pagar tudo do que ela precisa? De qualquer forma, Matsuda sempre foi louco por ela. Ele sempre gostou de crianças além de alegar que devo procurá-lo se precisar sair e não conseguir uma babá. – Falou sorrindo - Fora a experiência que adquiriu com a Yukiko. Acho que, se algo me acontecesse, ele cuidaria bem da minha princesinha.

Near a analisou sério, enquanto pensava se deveria comentar o fato de Yukiko ser filha de dois assassinos. Por mais que a garota aparentasse ser diferente dos pais, ele nunca abaixaria totalmente sua guarda, pois acreditava na força da genética. O telefone celular de Linda tocando chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Alô – Disse a mulher logo que atendeu ao aparelho. – Como? Você tem certeza disso? Certo. Pode ficar tranqüilo, passarei a mensagem a ele. Obrigada. - Near a observava desligar o celular e mirá-lo. – Era Matsuda. Ele e os outros acabaram de sair da prisão com novas informações e acham que você gostaria de ser informado o mais rápido possível. Ele disse que me mandara as imagens por email assim que chegar em casa, para não usar o computador da delegacia.

- O que tinha de baixo da cama? – Ele perguntou concentrado em seus origamis.

oOo

Yukiko andava de um lado para o outro carregando inúmeras pastas. O trabalho exaustivo que Akio lhe designava não era o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer sua ansiedade. Desde que usara o caderno pela primeira vez, L não fizera nenhuma aparição.

- _"Será que ele não foi capaz de encontrar minha mensagem?" _- A jovem já questionava a inteligência do famoso detetive. – _"Ou será que ele não relacionou as mortes com o caso Kira? Já faz muito tempo que não acontece algo assim, ele pode ter esquecido..."_

Raiya observava a jovem correr distraída e aérea. Reconhecia que ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos sobre a falta de comentários sobre seu ato da noite anterior. Seguindo os passos do pai, ela resolveu que eliminaria a todos por ataques cardíacos. Porém, diferente de Kira, a loira queria enfrentar L o mais rapidamente possível, pois desejava vingar os pais antes de salvar o mundo.

- Hey! Garota! – O Shinigami a chamou após perceber a movimentação dos guardas em uma sala. – Veja isso aqui.

Curiosa a garota entrou na sala e lutou para manter a face surpresa como todos os outros. Sua vontade de sorrir era quase incontrolável. Na televisão, a tela cinza e a inconfundível letra L acompanhada da voz distorcida por sofisticados aparelhos.

- "Não sei quem você é, mas sei o que tem em mente. Suas intenções podem ser boas, mas saiba que isso é maligno. O que você está fazendo são homicídios."

A voz constante e sem emoção só a divertia. Yukiko ficou imaginando qual teria sido a reação de seu pai com aquela mensagem. Raiya a observava atentamente. A boca levemente aberta, os olhos vidrados na tela da televisão e as mãos trêmulas não o enganavam. Ele reconhecia o divertimento no brilho do olhar dela. Aquela criança o encantava a cada novo momento que passava ao lado dela. Pelo pouco que conhecia da garota, sabia que não se intimidaria com a mensagem do detetive.

oOo

Near analisava as imagens recebidas na tarde seguinte à sua mensagem. As fotografias espalhadas na mesa de centro da sala faziam-no se lembrar da disputa entre L e Kira.

- Parece que você terá de enfrentar um Kira sozinho Near. – Linda colocou em palavras algumas das idéias que passavam pela mente do detetive.

- Não o chame de Kira. Esse cara não tem o direito de ser colocado no mesmo nível de Kira ou de L.

- Essa história de novo? Esse parece ser um pouco mais inteligente. – Ela argumentou tentando descobrir o que se passava na mente do homem sentado a sua frente.

- Talvez, mas não ao ponto de merecer o nome Kira. Se quer chamá-lo de algo, chame-o de D-Kira.

- Por que D-Kira?

- Donkey-Kira.

- Não acha um pouco ofensivo demais?

- É um assassino. De qualquer forma, D-Kira servirá até que eu pense em algo melhor.

- Como você quiser. – Respondeu concentrada em uma fotografia aleatória que pegou da mesa. – Bem, já está tarde. Boa Noite Near. – Despediu-se enquanto depositava a imagem no mesmo lugar.

- Boa noite. – Falou concentrado na foto de um corpo caído no chão. A parede atrás dele manchada de sangue que escorria das palavras escritas mais acima. Virando o rosto, mirou o desafio arranhado no colchão da prisão: Vamos jogar? Por um momento ele acreditou que a resposta transmitida pela televisão seria o suficiente. Entretanto, o corpo encontrado durante a tarde deixava óbvio que ele não pararia. A última fotografia que recebera mostrava o que o prisioneiro escreveu com o próprio sangue antes de sofrer o ataque cardíaco: Qual o problema L? Tem medo do jogo?

Near sorriu, apesar das imagens que tinha expostas a sua frente. Esse novo Kira iria aprender que ele era um detetive tão bom quanto L.

- Espero que goste de sua cela na prisão, D-Kira...

* * *

O palco, coberto por teias de aranhas, é iluminado novamente.

**Pérola: **Errr... Acho que a produção se esqueceu de que retornávamos hoje. Mas tudo bem. Bem, hoje responderei às reviews sozinha, pois minha imouto-chan está viajando. Então, hoje não me descabelarei ou terei ataques histéricos pela falta da Thaís.

Como sabem o capítulo custou a sair, pois tive de me concentrar no vestibular. Agora, sem ele, recuperaremos o ritmo. A força total, entretanto, só será recuperada quando a Tatá-chan retornar das férias e tiver mais tempo para conversarmos sobre a fic.

Ah! Falem se esse cap ficou um pouco confuso que podemos reorganizá-lo.

Quanto às review:

No último cap tivemos três reviews da Bruna.

Desculpa a demora linda, mas foi por uma boa causa, pelo menos, se eu passar XD

Espero que o cap tenha valido a longa espera.

A história está começando pra valer agora. Yukiko X Near, quem vencerá no final?

Fora alguns outros mistérios que apareceram no desenrolar da fic.

Um beijo linda.

E desculpa, de novo, pela demora.

Esperamos receber mais uma review sua ^^

Beijos achocolatados

Há a review da Lady of Destiny.

Esperamos ter alcançado suas expectativas Fran.

Não se preocupe que não me esqueci de que estou devendo um comentário no seu álbum. Vou tentar passar lá ainda hoje.

Beijos achocolatados linda

E por último, Miris-chan.

Desculpa a demora, realmente não era nossa intenção.

Muito obrigada pela dica do cabelo da Misa. Nos esquecemos desse detalhe XD

Assim que a Thais entrar na net conversarei com ela e corrigiremos o detalhe ^^

Espero que o cap tenha valido todo esse tempo ausente.

Beijos sabor chocolate pra você querida

Obrigada de novo pelo lembrete

Muito obrigada também a Miris-chan e Marie des Anges por adicionarem nossa fic a sua lista de favoritos.

Beijão a todos e até o próximo cap. =*

24 de Janeiro.

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 6:

"INTENÇÕES"


	7. Intenções

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Intenções**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

Yukiko voltava para casa após o cursinho pré-vestibular. O cansaço dos últimos 15 dias visível nos olhos castanhos. Sua curiosidade e a colaboração de Raiya fizeram com que descobrisse muitos segredos do Death Note rapidamente. As mortes dos prisioneiros aconteciam diariamente e nas horas mais improváveis para que ninguém fosse capaz de ligá-la a elas.

A garota passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto suspirava alto. Ficar acordada a maior parte das últimas noites talvez não tivesse sido uma idéia tão boa quanto pensara. Estava exausta, entretanto feliz. A loira acreditava saber tudo sobre o caderno que achara e fazia bom uso de todas as informações a que possuía acesso durante o estágio.

A visão de casa fez Yukiko sorrir. Uma boa noite de sono era tudo o que ela almejava no momento. Saber que o dia seguinte seria um sábado colaborava para seu bom humor. Contudo sua felicidade ao imaginar uma noite tranqüila foi quase destruída ao perceber a estranha movimentação dentro do lar. Antes que pudesse terminar de cruzar o pátio de casa, a porta se abriu e de dentro da residência saíram três colegas de serviço de seu pai.

- E aí Yukiko? Tudo bem? – Mogi a cumprimentou logo que passou por ela.

- Sim. Tudo ótimo. – Ela respondeu o mais simpática que conseguiu.

- Boa noite Yukiko. – Ide se despedia da garota e ouviu o mesmo cumprimento como resposta.

- Matsuda, não se esqueça do que conversamos. – Aizawa repetia para o outro que se aproximava da loira.

- Pode deixar. Ficaremos bem, não se preocupe. – Yukiko analisava a situação tentando entender o que acontecerá enquanto esteve fora, porém eles não falaram nada de útil para seu trabalho. – Minha filha, preciso te contar uma coisa.

Antes que o policial pudesse falar, a garota virava-se para a casa e surpreendia-se com a presença do homem que a analisava. Confusa, mirou o pai em busca de explicações.

- Esse é um antigo amigo do seu pai. Near ficará conosco por alguns dias.

Ela olhava o homem de exóticos cabelos com curiosidade.

- Eu já conheço ele. O senhor esteve em minha festa de aniversário, não é? – Perguntou estendo a mão para o famoso detetive.

- Fico feliz que se lembre de mim. – Near tentava se mostrar o mais sociável possível. Conquistar a confiança de Yukiko era uma prioridade para seu plano.

- Mas é prudente ele ficar conosco pai? – A pergunta chocou aos dois homens.

- Do que você está falando minha filha? Ele é meu amigo e sempre será bem-vindo em minha casa.

- Eu sei. Só tenho medo que alguém que se cansa com uma festa de aniversário passe mal ao tentar acompanhar o nosso ritmo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo para o novo L.

- Yukiko! Não foi essa a educação que te dei! – Matsuda repreendia a filha, entretanto Near se intrometeu e resolver responder ao gracejo da garota.

- Tudo bem, Matsuda. Não precisa ficar bravo com ela. Crianças normalmente falam sem pensar antes. Você também não precisa se preocupar menina. Se já consegue acompanhar o ritmo de seu pai mesmo sendo tão pequena, eu também conseguirei.

O brilho do divertimento brilhava nos escuros olhos. Sem dúvidas Yukiko e Near teriam muito a conversar durante a temporada que ele resolvera passar na casa dos Matsudas.

oOo

- O que será que Near pretende se hospedando na mesma casa em que a Yukiko fica? – Aizawa perguntava inconformado com a decisão do detetive.

- Você prometeu que não pegaria tão pesado com a menina. Não temos nada para colocá-la na lista de suspeitos. – Ide lembrava-o.

- Eu sei. Não me refiro a minhas suspeitas pessoais. Sei que a garota é inteligente e nenhum de vocês pode discordar disso. Imaginem os dois juntos sob o mesmo teto. Vai acontecer o mesmo de quando Yagami passou a fazer parte da busca por Kira. Vocês se lembram de como era ver o Raito e o L debatendo, não é?

- Claro que sim. Sabemos que a amizade deles foi o que pode ter levado L ao fracasso. Mas eles já estavam se analisando previamente e nenhum dos dois confiava plenamente no outro. – Mogi adentrava na conversa.

- E se Yukiko for Kira? Acham que ela não desconfiara?

- Aizawa, pare de implicar com a menina pelo menos uma vez. – Ide voltava a salientar a implicância do amigo com a jovem que Matsuda assumiu como sua filha.

- Mesmo se eu não desconfiasse dela, ela vai ficar desconfiada da presença de Near na casa dela e sabemos que isso pode trazer problemas no futuro.

- Só se Near permitir. Ele está aqui para procurar Kira e não para se tornar amigo da Yukiko. Vamos esperar para descobrir quais são as intenções dele em recusar-se a ficar em um hotel.

Aizawa virou o rosto para a janela do carro sem acreditar na falta de visão dos companheiros. Mogi suspirou pesadamente enquanto guiava o carro pelas ruas da cidade. Ide recostou-se no banco traseiro e apoiou a cabeça no encosto pondo-se a fitar o teto preto do veiculo. As luzes noturnas tornavam Kantou diferente do lugar que era durante o dia. Jovens embriagados saiam das boates e tentavam chegar em casa sem maiores complicações. Viciados ameaçavam qualquer um que os mirasse e prostituas se insinuavam para os carros nas sinaleiras. A cidade estava decadente. Sob essas condições, os policiais pensavam se o nome Kira não faria bem, para logo depois se arrepender em colocar nas mãos de um assassino a salvação do mundo.

oOo

Yukiko aproximava-se da janela, mirando o sol que a despertará há poucos minutos. Vestindo ainda o pijama, rumou para o banheiro para realizar sua higiene matinal. Preparava-se para um sábado tranqüilo e pacifico no qual pretendia descobrir quem era o homem que seu pai hospedara.

Near batia pela quarta vez na porta do banheiro. Há meia hora ouvia somente "Já vai" vindo de dentro da peça. Ele não sabia o que a garota poderia estar fazendo em um local como aquele para estar demorando tanto. O som do chuveiro não foi ouvido em nenhum momento deixando-o ainda mais curioso.

- Demorou é? Eu se fosse você desceria e tomaria um café, pois essa menina passa mais tempo nesse banheiro do que você pode imaginar. – Matsuda o avisou após sair do quarto da garota carregando algumas peças de roupa.

O jovem detetive acreditava que, a julgar pelo tempo que já estava esperando, Yukiko logo liberaria a peça para que ele pudesse tomar um banho antes de pensar no caso D-Kira. Quinze minutos depois do pensamento, seguia, derrotado, a sugestão do policial. Mesmo nunca ter dividido uma casa com uma adolescente, já previa que a loira complicaria sua vida.

Calmamente o homem tomava seu café da manhã ao mesmo tempo em que Matsuda terminava de colocar a roupa na máquina de lavar, largava o lixo na rua e preparava a refeição matinal dele e da filha.

- Vai tomar só isso Near? – Questionou ao ver o outro sair da mesa e largar a xícara na pia.

- Sim. Não costumo comer muito pela amanhã. – Respondeu analisando a mesa farta e o moreno que terminava de preparar um sanduíche.

- Você é quem sabe. Mas o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante.

- Eu sei Matsuda. Não precisa me tratar como uma criança. Vou começar meu trabalho, com licença.

Após se despedir, o detetive, calmamente, subiu as escadas. Com a demora com que tomou o café, esperava que Yukiko já tivesse saído do banheiro para que pudesse tomar seu tão esperado banho. Foi um choque para ele quando a garota colidiu em si ao sair correndo da peça usando nada mais que uma toalha, cabelos molhados prendendo-se a pele e reclamando algo sobre estar atrasada. Desculpando-se apressadamente, ela foi para o quarto vestir-se.

Near ficou com a mão, que por pequenos segundo repousaram no braço feminino desnudo, suspensa no ar. Indeciso entre ficar fascinado com a mulher que visualizara ou chocado com o tempo dela no maldito banheiro, olhou o relógio e se surpreendeu. Era sábado e nem mesmo eram nove da manhã. Onde ela poderia pretender ir? Ao notar a porta do banheiro ainda aberta, ele aproveitou para realizar o que queria desde que acordara: um longo banho. Estava tão satisfeito por ter conseguido seu propósito para aquela manhã que nem se importou com o excesso de água no local.

Sentindo-se renovado, o detetive desceu meia hora após adentrar no chuveiro para conversar com Matsuda sobre como procederiam com relação ao caso Kira. A mesa ainda posta chamou sua atenção antes que falasse qualquer coisa. O moreno sentado largava o jornal e convidava-o a se sentar.

- Quanto tempo você passa nessa mesa pela manhã? – Near não pode evitar a pergunta.

- Só o suficiente para garantir que Yukiko comerá algo.

- Não acha que ela está um pouco grandinha para ter alguém atrás dela verificando o que ela come?

- Você não conhece minha filha Near. Se eu deixar, ela fica trancada naquele quarto estudando. Não sei por que ela exige tanto de si mesma. Tem de ver o desespero dela quando tirou uma nota mediana.

- Foi recente isso? – Perguntou tentando demonstrar interesse pela conversa, mesmo se interessando mais pelo jogo de dominó que avistará abandonado na estante. A mente fervilha com idéias de construções com as peças do jogo.

- Que nada. Na época ela estava com oito anos. Mas foi depois disso que ela radicalizou o tempo que passa estudando.

Yukiko aparecia na cozinha correndo e terminando de prender os cabelos, que ainda não estavam totalmente secos, em um rabo de cavalo.

- Bom dia pai. Bom dia Near. – Ela beijava o rosto do seu criador e cumprimentava Near com um aceno de cabeça enquanto finalizava o penteado.

- Bom dia minha querida. – Matsuda olhava para a roupa da garota intrigado. – Você vai a algum lugar hoje?

- Sim. O senhor Toshio pediu para que eu fosse trabalhar hoje no turno da manhã. – Ela informou pegando uma maçã que, logo em seguida, mordia com vontade. – Volto na hora do almoço. – Despediu-se cruzando a porta da cozinha e rumando para a rua.

- Hey, Yukiko! – O moreno a chamou. – Vai comer só isso minha filha?

- Não estou com muita fome papai. Não precisa se preocupar. – Na sala a garota pegava a mochila e saia da casa. – Não deixe o Near exagerar no café. – Gritou antes de cruzar a portar.

- Por quê? – Matsuda não poderia estar mais confuso com o pedido da filha.

- A cafeína pode impedi-lo de cochilar à tarde e pessoas de mais idade precisam descansar muito.

- Yukiko! – O policial repreendia novamente a garota que saia rindo sem ouvir a bronca.

- Essa menina realmente não sabe a diferença entre infância e juventude. – O detetive pensava alto.

- Como assim? – Matsuda voltava a não entender a disputa entre sua filha e seu convidado.

- Eu estou vivendo a juventude, melhor época da vida e idade de mais força. Ela vive ainda a infância. Época em que se sonha muito e que a imaginação se confunde com a realidade.

- Isso parece mais uma briga de cão e gato. O que vocês conversaram durante o aniversario dela para chegar a esse ponto?

- Absolutamente nada que pudesse fazer alguma diferença. Não sei por que sua filha implica tanto comigo, mas não pretendo perder tempo com isso. Hoje Linda trará algumas coisas que pedi e conversarei com ela sobre como procederemos a partir de hoje. Seria bom que os outros também viessem. – Near reassumia seu posto de líder na busca pelo novo Kira.

Matsuda suspirou. Não gostava de ver sua pequena trabalhando tão cedo, contudo o tempo que ela ficaria fora seria de grande utilidade. Preparando-se para as horas de reunião, ligava para Ide, Aizawa e Mogi e pedia para que eles comparecessem a sua casa às dez e meia da manhã.

oOo

- A presença desse cara trará problemas para você, não é? – Raiya perguntava enquanto seguia a garota em direção do trabalho.

Analisando a rua, ela chegava à conclusão de que poderia falar com o Shinigami sem que chamasse a atenção de ninguém.

- Menos do que imagina. Será muito bom tê-lo por perto.

- Por que acha isso?

- Pense um pouco antes de fazer perguntas idiotas Raiya. A falta de respostas de L ao segundo desafio e a aparição desse homem não é estranho? Me atrevo a dizer que ele é L e que escolheu a minha casa pela ligação que temos com a policia. O famoso detetive L é genial e, se for esse homem, farei com que ele não consiga se concentrar na investigação. Ele será meu fantoche.

- Você está brincando com fogo. Se estiver certa sobre a identidade dele, é possível que ele já suspeite de você, caso contrario poderia ter escolhido a casa de qualquer outro policial sem filhos bisbilhoteiros.

- Eu não sou bisbilhoteira para começo de conversa. E seguindo sua linha de raciocínio você até poderia estar certo, mas há um pequeno detalhe que você se esqueceu: minha genética. É mais que natural eu ser a primeira suspeita. Por isso é bom mantê-lo por perto. "Mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda", não é? Eu acabarei com qualquer possibilidade dele duvidar de mim, nem que para isso tenha de conquistá-lo. – Um sorriso escárnio enfeitava o delicado rosto enquanto a cruel mente criava planos para manipular Near.

- E você pretende fazer isso chamando ele de velho?

- Detalhes meu querido Shinigami. Meros detalhes... Eu ainda não tentei conquistá-lo em nenhum momento, por isso não há com o que se preocupar. – Respondia displicentemente enquanto balançava uma mão no ar ao lado da cabeça.

- Não tentou é? E o que foi o showzinho no meio do corredor?

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúme. – Raiya indignou-se.

- Claro que não. – Rebateu sarcasticamente.

- Vai me dizer o que foi aquilo, ou não? – O Shinigami perguntou já irritado.

- Eu preciso garantir zonas de ataques futuros.

- Zonas de ataques futuros? – Questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Exato. Mas por que está tão interessado nisso? Pensei que Shinigamis não se importassem com os donos dos cadernos.

- É mesmo Raiya. Por que está tão interessado? – Ryuuku perturbava o outro e recebia um olhar de aviso repleto de indiretas desagradáveis. O negro Shinigami não duvidava das intenções assassinas do "amigo".

- A propósito, um dia eu quero que esse outro Shinigami se mostre para mim. Estou cansada de vê-lo conversar com ele e não saber do que vocês falam.

- Ela é realmente interessante. – Ryuuku falava alto e sorria com a perspicácia de Yukiko.

oOo

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia ficar aqui. – Linda falava para Near. – Afinal, por que você acha que essa casa é uma base melhor que um hotel?

- É o melhor local para investigar a primeira na lista de suspeitos.

- Você não acha que está meio cedo para duvidar da Yukiko?

- Os assassinatos começaram no mesmo dia em que ela começou o estágio na policia japonesa e todas as vítimas são dessa cidade. Não acha coincidência demais?

- Eu sei. Mas é difícil de acreditar que aquela menininha doce que vi crescer seja uma assassina.

- Você sabe que não deve fazer parte da investigação se nutrir algum tipo de sentimento pela suspeita, não é?

- Não deixarei que isso interfira em meu trabalho. Pode ficar tranqüilo Near.

- Sei que posso contar com você.

- Mas ainda não entendo o motivo que o levou a querer ficar sob o mesmo teto da suposta Kira.

- D-Kira. Diga o nome correto, sim?! Mas é tudo muito simples. Quando L estava caçando o verdadeiro Kira, ele levou Raito para perto de si a fim de tentar descobrir alguma prova que o incriminasse. Eu farei o oposto. Ela é estudiosa e espero que tenha pelo menos um décimo da inteligência do pai. Sendo assim, eu irei entrar no mundo dela e saberei prever os pensamentos dela com muita facilidade. Não será difícil conseguir achar a verdade ou fazer com que ela me conte tudo.

- Mas e se ela tiver feito o acordo pelos olhos?

- Só não posso deixar que ela pense que eu suspeito dela. Adolescentes têm o terrível hábito de achar que são inalcançáveis e esse é pior erro deles.

- Isso é muito arriscado.

- L morreu tentando pegar Kira e eu não posso me considerar digno desse nome se não fizer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para derrotar D-Kira. Ninguém que aja sob esse nome deve ficar impune e D-Kira descobrirá isso da pior maneira possível.

Linda suspirou pesadamente. Convencer o jovem detetive era uma tarefa quase impossível. Convicto a ir até o fim ela só podia torcer para que ele saísse ileso da batalha que se iniciava.

O som da porta se abrindo alertou aos dois. Matsuda retornava carregando o bebê de Linda, acompanhado de Ide, Aizawa e Mogi e trazendo uma sacola repleta de pães novos e quentes. Linda saia da sala e pegava sua pequena Akane no colo.

- Ela se comportou? – Perguntou a Matsuda enquanto ele adentrava a cozinha para largar a sacola.

- Perfeitamente bem. Quem me dera Yukiko ter sido uma criança tão calminha.

Linda sorriu para o policial e voltava a se sentar no sofá. Near ignorava o movimento e se concentrava na construção do castelo feito com peças de dominós.

- Não há problema mesmo a Akane ficar aqui Near?

- Não se preocupe Linda. Não acredito que ela possa revelar algo para nossos suspeitos. É só ela não desmanchar o castelo.

- Ela não atrapalhará, prometo.

- Então, podem me dizer o que descobriram do caso D-Kira.

Os seis conversavam seriamente enquanto Near terminava sua construção e Akane brincava com o próprio pé. Concentrados no trabalho, só notaram a hora quando ouviram a porta sendo aberta e Yukiko anunciando sua chegada. Rapidamente Matsuda convidou a todos para almoçar com eles e o convite foi prontamente aceito. Durante a refeição, os sorrisos e as brincadeiras com o bebê não eram capazes de ocultar a verdadeira intenção da mais nova Kira e do herdeiro do famoso título de L.

- _"Isso está ficando... Interessante."_ – Ryuuku não era capaz de parar de rir ao imaginar o que se sucederia àquela cena tão amistosa e familiar.

* * *

As luzes são acesas e no centro do palco Pérola verificava a limpeza do estúdio.

**Pérola:** Muito bem. Temos que deixar isso brilhando para o próximo capítulo.

**Produção:** Pérola, já estamos no ar.

**Pérola: **Como é? Já é? Olá gente – sorriso sem graça – Como vocês estão? Bem, em primeiro lugar, desculpa pela hora. Vocês lembram que a fic tem duas autoras e que uma delas está viajando, não é? Bem. Este cap, no final das contas, a Thais não pode fazer as modificações que ela achasse necessário. Então, quando ela entrar na net, talvez sejam feitas modificações. Mas vocês serão avisados se houver alguma alteração ^^

Quanto às reviews:

**miris_chan:** Olá miris_chan ^^ Desculpa a demora. Eu juro que não era nossa intenção te embromar tanto XD mas o cap ta ai e espero que tenha valido a pena esperar ^^ Bem, como ainda não consegui conversar com a Thaís e como você mesma disse a cor não importa Xd Finge que ela também ta tingindo XD Espero que tenha gostado do cap e mande uma nova review XD Beijos achocolatados e obrigada pela review.

**Bruna: **Oi Bruna ^^ Que bom que gostou do cap. Yukiko e Near finalmente entraram em contato. Será que a estratégia do novo L será mais eficiente que a do anterior? Ou será que ele também irá fracassar? XD Bem, a resposta sairá mais a frente ^^ Beijos achocolatados e obrigada pela review linda ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e que mande uma nova review XD

**miris-chan: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic linda, ainda mais sabendo que não é uma grande apreciadora desse tipo de texto /o/ O cabelo da Yukiko vai continuar loiro, pelo menos até a Thaís entrar e a gente ter uma séria reunião sobre a fic ^^ Por enquanto to seguindo o que já estava estabelecido ^^ Espero que o cap tenha valido a espera ^^ Beijos achocolatados e espero que comente esse novo cap também ^^

**Fabiana-sama:** Fico feliz que tenha mandado uma review Fabi-chan ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Finalmente o confronto entre Yukiko e Near tem inicio /o/ As coisas vão esquentar /o/ Beijos Achocolatados e espero que comente esse novo cap ^^

14 de Fevereiro.  
Somente no Fanfiction.  
O Retorno de Kira  
Capítulo 7:  
"FACETAS"


	8. Facetas

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Facetas**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

Yukiko brincava com Akane em seu colo enquanto os amigos de seu pai combinavam alguns últimos assuntos do serviço. Em poucos minutos, Linda retirava o bebê de seus braços, se despedia, bem como os outros visitantes, e ia embora. A loira mirou aos dois homens presentes na sala. Near voltava a construir seu castelo de dominós, dessa vez, entretanto, estava mais concentrado em acompanhar os movimentos da garota, e Matsuda bocejava evidenciando o cansaço que a manhã lhe causara.

- Então, como foi no serviço? – Ele perguntou para a filha sorrindo. Não importava o que acontecesse, nada era capaz de derrubar o bom-humor do moreno.

- Foi tranqüilo. Acho que o Senhor Toshio se esqueceu de que sou baixinha. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele me pediu ou entregou coisas para arquivar sempre nas caixas mais altas. E quando pedi para mudá-las de lugar, facilitando o acesso, ele fez um discurso imenso sobre como a organização é a chave para o sucesso do trabalho da policia e que se eu mexesse uma caixa poderia arruinar todo o trabalho deles... Ele falou horrores pai. Cheguei a ficar tonta e só conseguia pensar na bagunça que aquilo era antes de eu arrumar. – Yukiko falava e gesticulava rapidamente.

Near, que já tinha abandonado seu passatempo, observava chocado a garota. – _"Para onde foi a adolescente calma e de língua afiada que conheci? O que essa tagarela fez com a minha suspeita número 1?"_ – Refletia enquanto a jovem ainda discursava sobre a pequena manhã no serviço e aproveitava para emendar detalhes da semana. Matsuda aproveitava o animo para se inteirar das atividades da filham, visto que o tempo dos dois juntos reduzirá consideravelmente. - _"Se esta é a verdadeira Yukiko, será mais fácil do que pensei desmascará-la, contudo também reduzem as chances dela ser D-Kira."_

- Near? – O detetive, percebendo que era chamado para participar da conversa, erguia o rosto em direção a garota. – Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo, por quê? – Ele estava desconfiado. A loura nunca lhe dirigiu a palavra com tanta neutralidade.

- Você aparentava estar tão distante. Estava visitando Andrômeda? – Perguntou risonha.

- Não pergunte! – Matsuda interferiu antes que Near pudesse responder. – Qualquer pergunta que ela faça envolvendo astronomia, somente concorde. A menos, é claro, que queira ouvi-la falar o resto do dia.

- Papai! – Yukiko mirava espantada o moreno.

- Que foi? Vai negar que não se empolga quando começa a falar de estrelas e galáxias? – Perguntou abraçando a filha pelos ombros. A mais nova somente baixou o rosto reconhecendo a derrota.

Near analisava cada traço de expressão na mulher e não encontrava evidências de que ela estivesse fingindo. A constatação o preocupava, afinal, se ela fosse D-Kira, seria muito cedo para já tentar despistá-lo.

- Mudando totalmente de assunto, querida. Acho que está na hora de mandar lavar o seu urso. É bom guardar o seu diário em outro lugar temporariamente. – Comentou com a loira.

- Ok. Vou colocá-lo na gaveta da escrivaninha.

- Certo. – Concordava o moreno.

Near, que após recolher as peças do jogo de dominó voltava para seu quarto a fim de pensar na estratégia que usaria para se aproximar de Yukiko, se surpreendia com a conversa dos dois. A garota logo o alcançou na escada enquanto o outro assistia a um filme qualquer na televisão.

- Que tipo de garota conta para o próprio pai onde esconde o diário? – A família despertava a curiosidade do detetive e ele não conseguia impedir suas perguntas.

- O tipo que é filha de um policial. – Ela respondeu atrás do homem nos últimos degraus.

Near não estava disposto a tentar entender o motivo que o levou a segui-la até o quarto da mesma ao invés de parar no seu.

- Meu pai é muito ciumento comigo e pode até te matar se achar que você entrou no meu quarto com segundas intenções. – Explicou risonha. – Então, para ele se manter mais calmo eu disse que ele pode revistar o meu quarto à vontade e, para que eu não perca minha completa privacidade, ele nunca olharia no ursinho que minha mãe comprou para mim antes de morrer. – Narrava enquanto se sentava na cama sobre uma das pernas e deixava a outra caída. O penteado firme no lugar, porém, por ter secado ao sol, apresentava alguns cachos nas pontas.

- Você confia nele tanto assim?

- Ele é meu pai e minha única família. Se eu não confiar nele, em quem poderei confiar? – Pergunto inocente deitando o rosto no próprio ombro. Alguns fios que caíram por sobre os olhos e os lábios rosados faziam-na aparentar uma simples e inofensiva criança em busca de carinho.

A face doce, angelical e desprotegia mexia com o detetive. Ele se recusava a vê-la como uma criança carente e lutava para não se sentar ao lado dela e garantir-lhe que poderia confiar nele também. Até porque ele deseja a prisão de D-Kira e ninguém o convenceria de que essa garotinha inocente não seja a criminosa que buscava.

- Meu pai nunca quebrou uma promessa, então não tenho o porquê duvidar dele. – Comentou pegando o urso no colo e abrindo o fecho que ele possuía nas costas. Após afastar o tecido que guardava o acolchoado da pelúcia, Yukiko abriu uma pequena caixinha interna de onde tirou um pequeno caderno. O montante de folhas intercaladas com as originais revelava a idade do objeto que aparentava ainda ser novo.

- Pelo visto, você gosta de escrever, hein? _"O que ainda estou fazendo neste quarto se nem mesmo estou olhando para ele?"_ – Perguntava-se confuso.

- Escrever é minha paixão, mas já faz um tempinho que não o atualizo. – Respondeu sem desviar os olhos do objeto.

Near a observou depositar o diário na cama e abraçar o velho urso. A saudade que ela sentia da mãe era inegável. A carência, o abandono, a inocência... – _"CHEGA! Ela é D-Kira! Não se esqueça disso Near. Você é o sucessor de L e não cairá nessa armadilha. Primeiro uma jovem feliz e tagarela e agora isso. Muito bem pensado Yukiko, mas você está tentando manipular o homem errado. Eu nunca cairei nesse truque barato."_

- Hey, Yukik... Near?

Matsuda parou surpreso por encontrar o detetive de pé no meio do quarto de sua filha e a mirando intensamente. Confuso, era impossível dizer qual a sensação que se sobressaia. O ciúme por ver um homem, bem mais velho que sua filha por sinal, no quarto da mesma. Medo que sua pequena descobrisse a verdade sobre o detetive. Ou raiva por vê-lo invadir a privacidade de sua Yukiko, sendo que, como pai, somente ele tem esse direito. Fúria pela possibilidade do outro duvidar da loira. Entre mais algumas sem explicações lógicas, mas que também envolviam os termos homem, quarto e filha.

- O que está fazendo aqui Near? – Perguntou tentando se controlar.

- Apenas conversando. – Respondeu sem nunca desviar os olhos da garota que mirava o recém chegado.

- Está tudo bem papai?

- Acho que sim... – A incerteza na voz era mais nítida do que a luz do sol invadindo o quarto da jovem. – Vim buscar o urso. Preciso ir até a delegacia devolver alguns documentos e aproveito para deixá-lo na lavanderia. – Comentava tentando sorrir, contudo falhando, sinceramente para a loira.

- Então, aqui está ele papai. – Respondeu a jovem esticando o braço com o urso.

Matsuda nada comentou, somente pegou o bichinho e se preparava para sair do quarto enquanto a filha largava o diário na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha ainda sob o olhar analítico do detetive, que até então se mantinha quieto.

- Você não quer vir Near? – O ciúme começava a nublar a mente do moreno que se recusava a sair de casa e deixar o outro no quarto de sua pequena.

- Não, ficarei para ler um pouco. – Falou sem alterar a expressão ou se intimidar com a mudança no anfitrião.

- E você Yukiko? Quer acompanhar o papai?

- Desculpe-me, mas prefiro ir até a academia. Quero nadar um pouquinho. – Falou pegando uma mochila de dentro do armário. – Volto em três horas, tudo bem?

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu animado. – Eu voltarei antes de você e faz tempo que você não vai a uma aula de natação. Isso é maravilhoso. Você é uma ótima nadadora e é sempre bom praticar...

- Certo papai. Já entendi. – Interrompeu o moreno.

Os três saiam do quarto sem pressa, Yukiko descia as escadas e andava até o ponto de ônibus. Matsuda seguia em direção oposta rumo o serviço, enquanto Near ficava sozinho em casa.

Dez minutos após ver a jovem subir na condução, ele calmamente levantou e foi até o quarto dela a procura de algo que a culpasse. Somente sem a presença da loira é que notou o tom predominantemente rosa do aposento.

- "_Isso não é cara dela... Provavelmente o Matsuda é que deve ter escolhido tudo... Não sei como ela agüenta tanto sufoco..." _– Pensava enquanto analisava com cuidado cada móvel. Gavetas eram revistadas minuciosamente. Cadernos folheados em busca de qualquer pista. Tudo muito bem revirado e nada encontrado.

Near, estava há 5 minutos parado de frente para a gaveta de lingeries de Yukiko, constrangido. Recriminava-se por não analisar o local em busca do Death Note ao mesmo tempo em que se repreendia por pensar em buscar na dita gaveta. Desistindo e não acreditando na decisão tomada, resolveu olhar na escrivaninha onde sabia estar o diário da loira.

Várias revistadas descansavam abaixo do caderno de segredos da garota, as quais ele resolveu folhear antes de invadir por completo a privacidade da jovem. Foi um choque descobrir que não passavam de revistas femininas, com testes feitos, fofocas sobre celebridades e um coração desenhado a caneta vermelha sobre a imagem do ator americano Brad Pit.

- _"Uma adolescente como todas as outras..."_ – Refletiu pensando se realmente era necessário ler aquele diário. Preferia acreditar que os motivos que o levaram a descobrir os segredos do caderno em mãos eram puramente investigatórios e não tinham nenhuma relação com sua curiosidade.

A cada linha lida mais acreditava que estava sendo enganado. Era impossível acreditar que a Yukiko que conhecia escrevera aquelas palavras. Paixões não correspondidas, o primeiro beijo, notas, brigas com amigas, um namoro de poucos meses escondido... A jovem que escreveu sua história naquelas páginas e a garota que investigava não podiam ser a mesma pessoa. Descrente, largou o diário no exato lugar em que o achara e voltou ao próprio quarto pouco antes de Matsuda chegar.

oOo

Braçadas vigorosas colidiam contra a água dando impulso e velocidade ao corpo de Yukiko. O maio preto contrastando com a pele clara e o cabelo loiro oculto pela touca negra. Ao alcançar a borda da piscina e erguer a cabeça da água não pode evitar o sorriso ao perceber que Raiya havia retornado.

- Vai me dizer que já está cansada, Yukiko? – O instrutor perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha ao perceber que a garota parara de nadar.

- Não, mas prometi chegar cedo em casa. – Alegou saindo da piscina. – Até outro dia.

- Espero te ver com mais freqüência após as provas.

- Pode ter certeza que sim.

No banheiro, a loira era a única presente e, durante o banho, aproveitou para interrogar o Shinigami que a espera desconfortável pelo ambiente.

- Então? Vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Sabe que odeio ser feito de bode expiatório.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas me conta vai. O que aconteceu depois que sai de casa? – O som do chuveiro não disfarçava a falsa inocência que ela tentava expressar.

Raiya suspirou desanimado e resolveu contar o que a jovem deseja saber. – Como você suspeitava, Near entrou em seu quarto e olhou em todos os cantos, com exceção da gaveta de suas roupas de baixo.

- E o que mais?

- Ele leu o diário e folheou as revistas.

- Aquele diário não foi fácil de ser montado em tão pouco tempo, mas sabia que seria uma boa idéia.

- Sua colega já deve ter dado falta das revistas. Pretende devolvê-las?

- Depois que me livrar desse problema.

A água foi desligada e a loira surgia molhada, enrolada em uma toalha e esfregando o cabelo com outra. Raiya virou-se de costa constrangido pela imagem.

- Não imaginei que shinigamis sentissem vergonha. – Ela comentou verdadeiramente curiosa.

- Também nunca vi um ficar tão constrangido assim. E você não sabe o show que está perdendo. – Ryuuku comentou rindo para logo depois fugir da foice que Raiya carregava consigo. A fúria nos negros olhos intrigava o outro. – _"Que interessante. Então você sente Raiya? Sente que algo está errado? Ou será que você já descobriu?"_ – Ria com a perspectiva de muito divertimento com a história do "amigo".

- Suponho que esse outro Shinigami tenha falado alguma besteira. Nunca te vi tão nervoso. Ta tudo bem Raiya? – Yukiko perguntou impressionada pela agressividade demonstrada.

Raiya somente bufou irritado e virou-se de costas novamente, esperando pacientemente que a garota terminasse de se vestir.

Após se secar, Yukiko enrolou a toalha novamente no corpo e se aproximou da mochila, guardando a roupa molhada em uma sacola e retirando peças secas, além do Death Note que escondera mais cedo no local.

- Ele só pode estar sonhando se acha que conseguira pegar meu Death Note. – Yukiko sussurrou sorrindo.

- Você tem somente uma hora antes do combinado para chegar em casa. – Raiya a alertou.

- Eu sei. Temos bastante trabalho então. – Concluiu vestindo-se rapidamente e aproveitando o tempo restando para escrever alguns nomes no caderno da morte com horários diversos.

- Seria mais simples fazer o acordo pelos olhos. – Raiya ressaltou. – Você poderia agendar a morte desse detetive e não teria de se preocupar em ser descoberta.

- Eu já falei que tenho muita coisa para fazer e não é reduzindo meu tempo de vida que conseguirei. Por mais que queira conhecer meus pais de verdade, não pretendo adiantar o encontro.

- Como quiser. – No fundo Raiya se sentia aliviado pela decisão tomada, embora não soubesse distinguir o motivo.

oOo

Near, preferindo descartar tudo o que vira no quarto de Yukiko, continuava a observar cada passo da garota. A semana inteira, entretanto, ela continuava a confundi-lo. Se horas ela era uma adolescente como qualquer outra, convicta sobre o que queria da vida, em outras não passava de uma criança carente de amor, principalmente o materno. O sucessor de L tinha certeza de que ela era sua culpada e de que tudo fazia parte de um plano falho para perturbá-lo. A jovem tagarela não escondia à atenta, observadora e analítica D-Kira.

- Ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Eu sei disso. – Sussurrava para si mesmo no escuro de seu quarto.

Uma sombra passando pela janela o alertou. O cabelo comprido delatou o dono da silhueta e, sem desperdiçar a oportunidade de pegá-la em flagrante, Near abriu a janela repentinamente. Antes, contudo, que pudesse interrogá-la sobre para onde ia, congelou com a imagem que avistara.

Yukiko parara no exato local em que estava. As sandálias de salto alto nas mãos, o vestido preto de finas alças e que não ultrapassava o joelho delineava as belas curvas ficando solto somente após a cintura, o cabelo ondulado solto e caindo por sobre o ombro. A boca vermelha se abrirá varias vezes para tentar se justificar, porém palavra alguma fora pronunciada. O movimento e o batom chamativo prenderam a atenção do detetive.

- Near, por favor, não conte ao meu pai. – Ela pediu em pânico.

- E o que eu não deveria contar a ele? – O homem ficou aliviado ao perceber que sua voz saíra firme.

- É só uma festa na casa de um colega e é aqui pertinho. Eu prometo que volto cedo. Só não conta para ele, por favor! – Ela implorava.

- Pode ser perigoso sair sozinha. – Preocupou-se para logo depois se arrepender.

- Não há problemas. – Ela afirmou sorridente e, logo em seguida, puxava a barra do vestido até a coxa e exibindo uma pequena arma de choque presa por uma fivela também preta. Habilmente ela retirou o aparelho e o mostrou para Near que lutava contra o rubor. – Papai me deu isso quando eu tinha 12 anos e está bem carregado.

O homem permanecerá quieto e imóvel fazendo a jovem acreditar que ele ainda não estava convencido de sua proteção.

- Não se preocupe que ninguém a achará aqui.

Nenhuma resposta novamente. Yukiko se preocupava com a expressão de Near.

- Ah! Também tenho spray de pimenta. – Contou retirando o minúsculo tudo de dentro do sutiã. – Não tem muito, mas é o bastante para que eu consiga me afastar. Além é claro das aulas de defesa pessoal que tenho desde os seis anos.

Near tinha os olhos congelados no pequeno pedaço de lingerie ainda exposta. Preta como o resto da roupa e uma pequena renda. O cérebro dele o estava traindo.

- Você jura que não conta para meu pai? – Pediu uma última vez.

- Com uma condição. – Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que a voz continuava firme. – Você deve estar de volta antes das três.

- Combinado. – Aceitou sorridente. A arma de choque logo voltou para o seu lugar bem como o spray. – Não dá para vê-lo, não é? – Pergunto referindo-se a última arma enquanto apontava para os próprios seios.

- _"Vou mandar prender essa menina por assédio sexual."_ Tem uma parte que dá para ver sim. – Respondeu constrangido para se arrepender novamente. A garota apertava os seios na sua frente para tentar esconder o pequeno spray e mantê-lo ao acesso de suas mãos, tendo sucesso alguns minutos depois. – _"Vou acrescentar atentado violento ao pudor na acusação. Garota sem vergonha. Então era isso que você escondia?"_

- Prontinho. Ninguém o verá aqui. – Comentou alegre e beijou-lhe o rosto antes de descer por uma árvore que tinha perto da janela do quarto do detetive. – Até mais tarde Near.

A habilidade com a qual escapava o fazia pensar em quantas vezes antes ela teria repetido o ato. Tendo a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir, Near deitou-se na cama e ficou mirando o teto, repreendendo-se por olhar para sua suspeita número um como uma mulher.

oOo

Yukiko ria alto enquanto descia pela rua escura. Os perigos da cidade noturna não a assustavam desde que adquirira o Death Note. A gargalhada descontrolada chamava a atenção e ela não se importava com o fato.

- Não sei por que rir desse jeito. Você está sozinha, em uma rua escura e deserta, usando um vestido provocante...

- E tenho você do meu lado. – Completou a frase do Shinigami. – Não estou com medo deles. Mesmo que você não me salvasse, o que é o mais provável de acontecer, tenho a arma mais poderosa de todas. – Alegou tocando no pingente de ouro em forma de coração. – Além do mais, como não rir da expressão do Near? Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil fazê-lo cair na minha armadilha.

A festa em si não poderia ter sido mais entediante ao ver de Yukiko, entretanto, seu bom humor a fez relaxar e aproveitar o pequeno passatempo. Odiava lugares pequenos com mais pessoas do que o limite comportado, porém, naquela noite, somente dançou sem se importar com o resto. O único que lhe dominava a mente era o detetive que estava em sua casa.

oOo

Domingo, sete da manhã e a casa em pleno movimento. Near simplesmente não acreditava que conseguira suportar uma semana naquela casa. Cansado pela noite mal dormida – culpa da garota que começava a confundi-la – descia as escadas bocejando.

- Puxa, que cara hein?! Não dormiu bem?

Ele olhou a loira em pé a sua frente que não demonstrava nenhum sinal de cansaço. Ficou acordado até as 4 da manhã e ela não dera sinal de vida. Como poderia estar tão disposta?

- Que horas você chegou? – Perguntou baixo.

- Duas horas depois do combinado. Desculpa o atraso. – Respondeu sorrindo travessa.

Ele somente fez uma careta. O sono diminuía sua atividade cerebral e, conseqüentemente, não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta.

- Vamos acordando Near. O domingo recém começou e temos muito trabalho.

O detetive lembrava-se de ter combinado com o grupo que investigava o caso D-Kira uma reunião logo cedo. Se sentado à mesa, bebeu duas xícaras de café forte para se preparar para o longo dia. O café transcorreu com calma até o momento em que o moreno se retirou para tomar banho.

- Você parece muito cansado. Não acha melhor adiar esse compromisso?

- Nunca faltei a um compromisso e não será hoje a primeira vez.

- Tem certeza? Parece até que foi você quem esteve fora à noite toda. Não quero nem ver como vice estaria se tivesse ido junto.

- Estaria muito bem. Por quê?

- Não sei não... Se a idade já reclama numa noite calma, fico imaginando numa festa.

- Menina... Tem muito a aprender ainda. Espere e verá. Irei junto à próxima.

- Essa não. Terei de sair logo no começo da festa rebocando um vovô sonolento.

- Mais provável que eu tenha de carregar uma criança dorminhoca.

O silêncio se instalou enquanto os dois se miravam intensamente. Logo que o moreno chegou, ambos desviaram o rosto e disfarçaram a situação. Em pouco tempo, os dois homens saiam da casa e deixavam a garota sozinha.

oOo

Yukiko sentava-se em sua cama e fazia algumas alterações no ursinho que fora presente de sua mãe. Agora que Near já investigara seu quarto, podia procurar um lugar seguro para guardar seu Death Note. Ryuuku, curioso como sempre, sentava-se bem perto e analisava cada ação da garota.

- Definitivamente, eu prefiro o Raiya. – Alegou a jovem largando o material e repetindo o mesmo dito logo que viu Ryuuku pela primeira vez.

- Assim você me magoa. – Respondeu fingindo-se de ofendido enquanto o outro nada demonstrava.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer? O Raiya é mais bonito, mais sério, mais objetivo, menos esquisito e menos chato. – Listava a garota.

- Credo. Que Shinigami perfeito você é Raiya. Por que mesmo eu te deixei me ver? – Questiona o ato de tocar na garota com seu Death Note na noite anterior enquanto voltavam para casa.

- Para ficar me incomodando com a sua presença? – Ela sugeriu como resposta.

- Na verdade foi você quem pediu. – Raiya respondeu.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Viu só Yukiko. Pediu, agora agüenta. É melhor aproveitar. Não é todo mundo que tem dois shinigamis auxiliando no uso de um Death Note.

- Oh! Como sou feliz e sortuda. – Yukiko comentava irônica. – Ryuuku, dá para maneirar nessas maçãs? Meu pai vai estranhar e não quero ser delatada por um Shinigami guloso.

- Ele não vai suspeitar de nada. – O negro Shinigami alegava devorando mais uma das frutas vermelhas.

- Ele vai me causar vários problemas, estou sentindo isso. – Pensou em voz alta enquanto terminava de arrumar o novo esconderijo de seu Death Note e de seu diário de mortes.

oOo

Matsuda dirigia para casa descontente com o resultado da reunião. Near, no banco do passageiro, olhava pela janela distraído. O moreno simplesmente se enfurecera quando soube que o detetive escolhera sua casa por suspeitar de Yukiko. Ele só não sabia se estava com mais raiva de ter cada passo de sua filha investigado ou do plano traçado e aceito por todos os outros.

A felicidade que sentira logo que ouvira Near dizer que a probabilidade de Yukiko ser D-Kira reduziram consideravelmente após suas conversas com a loira foi indescritível. Contudo, ouvir que ele a usaria para ingressar no grupo de colegas de aula para procurar o verdadeiro assassino não o agradara.

- Ainda não acho que Kira esteja no grupo de amigos da minha Yukiko.

- Já lhe explicamos Matsuda. Os assassinatos começaram juntamente com o estágio dela. Além do mais, é para a segurança dela também.

- Como assim?

- Se D-Kira for um dos colegas dela, provavelmente a esta usando para conseguir informações de casos que não são noticiados na mídia e, se ela suspeitar, pode querer apagá-la antes que cheguemos a ele. Ainda há a possibilidade de D-Kira ser um parente de um dos colegas dela que, talvez, tenha ligação com a polícia e saiba a verdade sobre a paternidade dela e queira incriminá-la como vingança.

Matsuda abaixou a cabeça. Por mais que quisesse convencer a todos de que Yukiko era sua filha e não de Raito, sabia que não conseguiria. Alguns envolvidos no caso Kira original ainda guardavam rancor e, realmente, podiam tentar algo contra sua pequena. Por mais que não gostasse da situação, teria de concordar com o plano.

- E eu só vou acompanhá-la em uma festa, nada mais.

- Ta bom, mas nada de álcool para ela e nem cigarros ou qualquer outro tipo de droga. Ah! E tome muito cuidado para que nenhum aproveitador se aproxime dela. E não a perca de vista.

- Não sou babá de uma quase mulher adulta.

- Mas é a minha Yukiko e se algo acontecer? Ela só vai estar lá para nos ajudar.

- Matsuda, você precisa entender que ela está crescendo e já é capaz de agir por si só. Você a ensinou muito bem a distinguir o certo do errado, agora só falta saber se ela aprendeu a lição.

O moreno suspirou alto e apreensivo enquanto estacionava o carro na garagem. O sol se pondo o lembrava da desgastante reunião. Animado por rever seu bebê, entrava sorridente em casa e, antes de qualquer coisa, gritava apavorado.

Yukiko desceu as escadas correndo e assustada. Nunca ouvira seu pai gritar com tanto pânico. Ao chegar à cozinha, o encontrou congelado mirando o cesto de maçãs. Near tentava convencê-lo a falar o porquê do susto, mas o homem só se mexeu ao avistar a filha.

- Minha querida, você teve alguma visita hoje?

- Não, por quê?

As lágrimas tomaram conta dos olhos do policial que, gaguejante, revelou a razão de sua tristeza. – Você nunca comeu mais do que três maçãs por dia.

- E? – Perguntaram Yukiko e Near ao mesmo tempo ainda mais confusos.

- De ontem à noite até agora já foram mais de 40. – Respondeu soluçando.

A garota o olhava apreensiva e Near a fitou surpreso, porém logo voltou seu olhar ao moreno quando ouviu a voz do mesmo novamente.

- Isso pode significar uma única coisa. – Falou colocando as mãos fortes nos ombros da filha e olhando fixamente nos castanhos olhos.

- Ops. Ele era um dos caras que estava atrás do Raito. Será que ele se lembra de mim? – Ryuuku comentou e recebeu um olhar nada amigável de Raiya e de Yukiko.

- Olha, pai. Eu posso explicar. Eram as melhores das intenções e...

- Você está grávida! – Ele a interrompia.

- Como é que é? – Perguntava incrédula.

- Quem é o desgraçado? Ele vai pagar caro por ter abusado da minha menina. Escolheu a garota errada. – Alegava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, a expressão raivosa, guardando um par de algemas no bolso e verificando as balas na arma.

- Pai! Eu não estou grávida! – Tentava a todo custo convencê-lo de que falava a verdade.

- Matsuda, não acha que está pegando um pouco pesado?

- Minha filha ainda é muito nova para já estar esperando um bebê. Ela nem começou a faculdade de física. Como posso estar pegando leve se um idiota engravidou minha filhinha? Isso é sedução de menores. Ele pode se considerar preso! – Respondeu aos gritos.

- Quer me escutar, papai?

- Ele vai ver só. Eu vou acabar com a raça dele! – Gritava enquanto saia com o carro furiosamente.

- Acha melhor irmos atrás dele? – Near perguntou preocupado.

- Não. – A falta de interesse dela o impressionou, afinal era o pai dela. – Ele nem mesmo sabe o nome de quem ele tanto odeia agora. Daqui a pouco ele percebe que não sabe quem está perseguindo e volta para casa. Melhor se preparar.

- Por quê?

- Ele quer um nome e se você estiver aqui embaixo ele pode colocá-lo no papel de responsável pela minha inexistente gravidez. Não sei se percebeu, mas meu pai é um pouco ciumento.

- Mal da para notar.

* * *

- Hello people. – Pérola acena do centro do brilhante palco. – Como passaram esse lindo dia? Nada melhor do que um dia dos namorados depois de uma sexta-feira treze XD. Enfim, eu não queria deixar a data passar em branco, mas não foi possível colocar nenhuma referência a ela no cap. Contudo, quem sabe no futuro...

Ainda não consegui falar com a Thais decentemente. Ela voltou da viagem há poucos dias e, para impedir nossa comunicação, minha internet está brincando comigo. Horas ela funciona e horas não. Bem, provavelmente para o próximo minha linda irmãzinha já esteja presente no agradecimento das reviews. Por hoje, vocês terão de se contentar comigo novamente XD

**Miris_chan:** Olá linda ^^ Desculpa a demora, de novo, mas a culpa era da bandalarga. Sério. Eu to sofrendo com isso há mais de um mês. Agora, tecnicamente falando, ela deve funcionar direitinho, então o próximo cap será postado um pouco mais cedo ^^ Espero que tenha gostado do cap de hoje. O envolvimento YukikoXNear será bem complexo XD Se sair tudo como eu e a Tatá-chan estamos imaginando... Prepare-se... Beijos achocolatados linda e até a próxima review ^^

**Bruna:** Oi Bru ^^ Tudo bem? Não sei se era esse tipo de romance que você tinha em mente, mas pretendemos confundir mais um pouco a cabeça do Near XD a Yukiko vai ser má com ele... Ela ainda nem começou a causar os problemas para o nosso pobre detetive XD Bem, o envolvimento deles será diferente, vamos dizer... Mas não posso dizer mais nada ou estragará a surpresa XD Beijos achocolatados e até a próxima review ^^

**Fabiana-sama:** Olá Fabi-chan ^^ Espero que tenha gostado do cap ^^ Eu e a Thaís queremos fazer algo na complexidade e genialidade do Death Note original, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente... Colocaremos eles em outras bases XD Acho que eu só confundi mais ao invés de esclarecer XD Enfim, espero que goste do embate e que continue comentando ^^ Beijos achocolatados

- Bem, foram essas as reviews desse cap ^^ Se tiverem alguma idéia para esta saga e quiserem envia-la, sintam-se a vontade XD Prometemos lê-la e analisá-la com toda a seriedade que possuímos ^^ Quem acompanha a fic e gostaria de nos ajudar a torna-la ainda melhor, sinta-se a vontade também ^^ Não precisa nem ser por review. Pode ser por email ou PM ^^ Ah! E se não quiser seu nome divulgado, diga, caso contrario receberá um agradecimento especial no cap em que a idéia for utilizada ^^

Beijos achocolatados people

28 de Fevereiro.  
Somente no Fanfiction.  
O Retorno de Kira  
Capítulo 8:  
"INOCÊNCIA"


	9. Inocência Aviso

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Prezados leitores,

Por motivos diversos (explicados em anexo) fomos forçadas a adiar a postagem do capítulo por uma semana. Pedimos desculpas pelo inconveniente e esperamos vê-los novamente no próximo sábado, quando todas as reviews receberão a devida resposta.

Gratas pela compreensão

Pérola e Thais

Anexo

Motivos do atraso

1) O computador usado para armazenagem da história passou por formatação e o arquivo acabou por ser perdido.

2) A comunicação entre as duas autoras foi, praticamente, nula durante os dias decorrentes ao retorno de uma.

3) O tempo para reescrever o capítulo a tempo do cumprimento da data se restringia ao dia de hoje a partir das 20h, curto demais para se criar algo digno de vocês.

4) Acho que não há nenhuma número "4" XD

07 de Março.  
Somente no Fanfiction.  
O Retorno de Kira  
Capítulo 8:  
"INOCÊNCIA"


	10. Inocência Parte 1

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado à Fabiana-sama.

Feliz aniversário linda.

Um beijo de Pérola e Thaís.

* * *

_**Inocência - Parte 1**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

Yukiko suspirava aliviada em seu quarto. Após levá-la em um ginecologista e três exames de gravidez diferentes, Matsuda finalmente esquecera a história. Livre da vigilância doentia do pai, ela poderia assumir o ritmo normal de suas tarefas. Para sua sorte, tinha mortes programadas o suficiente para que ninguém suspeitasse de sua falta de atividade.

- Seu pai é um pouco doido, não é? – Ryuuku perguntou rindo da situação imposta à loira.

Há dias a garota mirava o caderno e lamentava. – Tem certeza de que nada vai acontecer se eu escrever o nome dele? – Perguntou para Raiya.

- Já tentei diversas vezes. O Death Note não atingi Shinigamis.

- Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente. – Ryuuku ria da expressão dos outros dois.

- Pode rir, mas um dia eu me livro de você. Por sua culpa essas foram as duas piores semanas da minha vida.

- Obrigado. Eu faço possível, sabe? – Falou cinicamente comendo outra maçã.

- Eu já não disse que você não pode comer maçãs nessa casa? – Yukiko foi direta ao retirar as frutas do quarto.

- Mas você não me pode negar minhas saborosas frutas. Sabe o que acontecerá comigo se eu não comer maçãs?

- Dessa vez eu preciso concordar. Você não vai querer ver o que já vi. – Raiya comentava como quem lembra de algo extremamente desagradável.

- Ele que as pegue em outro lugar. – Alegava furiosa. – Me recuso a passar por uma situação dessas de novo por causa de um Shi... – Yukiko se interrompeu quando alcançou os últimos degraus da escada e avistou Near sentado na sala a mirando curioso.

- Por causa de um o quê? – Ele perguntou voltando seus olhos para o quebra-cabeça que resolvia sem, no entanto, deixar de prestar atenção em cada movimento da jovem.

A loira ergueu uma das mãos buscando alguma saída e amaldiçoando a existência de Ryuuku. – Não é o que, mas quem, Near. Shi, no Japão, significa uma pessoa perfeita, só com as melhores qualidades. É alguém distinto e ilustre. – Emendou rapidamente na tentativa de escapar da armadilha que montara para si.

- E quem seria essa pessoa tão perfeita?

- É um colega de aula. Ninguém importante.

- Se não é importante, por que fica esbravejando contra ele em casa?

- Foi uma situação chata no colégio. Esse idiota resolveu me desafiar em um debate sobre um assunto que eu não dominava e me colocou em uma situação que eu não poderia negar. Agora tenho poucos dias para aprender sobre essa droga de assunto. Mas se ele pensa que vai me vencer nesse debate está redondamente enganado. Ninguém desafia Yukiko Matsuda e a vence. Ele que se prepare para a maior derrota da vida dele. – Ela jurava ao mesmo tempo em que adentrava a cozinha, tornando sua voz quase inaudível para o detetive.

Near mirava a porta intrigado. Poderia jurar que esse debate era uma desculpa qualquer para algum segredo da loira, contudo a raiva dela era tão convincente que lhe deixava com duvidas. Especialistas levavam anos para conseguir controlar os músculos faciais e simular emoções não sentidas. Quais as probabilidades de uma garota do colegial conseguir a mesma façanha? Mínimas. Esse era o problema.

oOo

- Eu juro Ryuuku. Um dia eu descubro como me livrar de você. Quase fui pega de novo por sua causa.

- Mas dessa vez eu não fiz nada. – O negro Shinigami se defendia da acusação. – Você é que ficou toda nervosinha e me xingando em voz alta.

- Quer parar de acertar? Era mais fácil tolerar você quando estava sempre errado.

- O que quase nunca acontece, não é?

- O que quase sempre acontecia para ser mais exata e pelo amor de Deus, ande direito.

- Não posso. Você me tirou minhas valiosas maçãs e eu perdi o controle sobre meu corpo. É isso que acontece quando me tiram meu vicio.

- Raiyaaaa...

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Yukiko. Tudo seria mais fácil se você não tivesse insistido em ver essa coisa do Ryuuku.

- Nada como um amigo para nos defender.

Yukiko suspirou desanimada. Seus dias eram tão simples e felizes enquanto eram somente ela, Raiya e o Death Note. Entretanto, depois da chegada do segundo Shinigami, ela tinha a sensação de estar perdendo o controle sobre si. A loira fazia o possível para ignorar Ryuuku, que andava de ponta cabeça ao seu lado, com as pernas cruzadas e os pés quase tocando o nariz, entretanto a tarefa se tornava quase impossível. Respirando fundo, ela mirava o outro lado com olhos pidões e ouvia sempre a mesma resposta de Raiya, que nem mesmo dirigia mais o olhar a si.

Chegando ao estágio, Yukiko esperava por algumas horas de tarefas repetitivas e entediantes que pudesse dar descanso e tempo ao seu cérebro para pensar um pouco em como se desfazer da constante investigação de Near.

- Yukiko! – Akio a chamava em sua sala.

Porém ela logo constatou que seu desejo não seria facilmente realizado.

- Pois não senhor Toshio. – Perguntou adentrando a sala e deparando-se com dois homens desconhecidos.

- Estes são Dominick Campbell e Jean Russeau. Eles fazem parte da Interpol e estão atrás dos arquivos de um caso chamado Kira. Viu algo assim enquanto organizava aquela sala?

- Sim, senhor. – Ela respondeu rapidamente antes que algum dos presentes pudesse desconfiar, entretanto agradecia a confiança em excesso que seu chefe depositava em si.

- Ótimo. Leve os arquivos para a sala 307, imediatamente.

- Sim, senhor. – Consentiu antes de se retirar rumo à sala que lhe revelara mais do que o esperado e buscando maneiras de tirar seu nome das folhas que constavam no arquivo. – _"Se eles querem o caso Kira, então estão atrás de mim. Já não basta o Near... Ou será que eles estão juntos? Pouco provável. Near não aparenta ser do tipo que aceitaria a ajuda de uma grande organização. Nesse caso, seria bom meu nome não estar presente. Por outro lado, pode ser uma maneira dele conseguir esses arquivos. Talvez esses homens nem sejam da Interpol mesmo... Então, se eu tirar os papéis que me liguem ao caso poderia parecer suspeita... Ou talvez sejam... Talvez fosse interessante que eles chegassem até mim..."_ – Analisava com um sorriso discreto na face.

- Hey, Yukiko! Fala comigo Yukiko! – Ryuuku pulava na frente da garota enquanto ela andava de cabeça baixa e pensativa.

- Você pode dançar frevo que ela nem percebera sua existência. Conheço essa expressão, ela está planejando algo grande. – Comentou orgulhoso da inteligência da garota e da mente da mesma, sem nem ao menos entender o motivo de tal sensação.

O outro Shinigami o mirou. Braços cruzados sobre o peito estufado e cabeça erguida. Zeloso, analítico e conhecedor – apesar do pouco tempo de contato – de cada habito da loira. Raiya se deixava envolver pela garota facilmente e Ryuuku sabia que não poderia ser diferente. Entretanto, a ansiedade ao ver a reação do "amigo" ao descobrir o motivo de tanto apreço o consumia rapidamente.

- Você não foi prudente ao revelar nossa identidade para essa jovem. – Jean alertava, com o forte sotaque francês, logo após a saída de Yukiko da sala.

- Até que esses assassinatos estejam resolvidos, todos são suspeitos e gostaríamos que o menor número de pessoas possível soubesse que a Interpol está investigando o caso. – Dominick completava seriamente.

- Não precisam se preocupar. Tenho total confiança nessa garota. Já está trabalhando comigo há algum tempo e é filha de um dos policiais mais antigos dessa unidade. Não há com o que se preocupar. Ela sabe que não deve falar nada a respeito do que escuta dentro dessa sala.

- Espero que esteja certo. – Dominck alegou.

- Mas até que estejamos convencidos, ficaremos atentos. – Jean comentava displicente.

oOo

Jean e Dominck lideravam uma grande equipe de investigadores estrategicamente posicionados. Como era de se esperar, a residência dos Matsudas estava sob constante vigilância. Enquanto Touta se mostrava indignado com mais uma organização desconfiando dele e de sua família, Near e Yukiko aparentavam nem mesmo perceber as condições em que se encontravam. Analisando-se mutuamente e escondendo suas verdadeiras intenções, eles lutavam para não serem descobertos.

Passadas três semanas de constante observação, uma reunião de emergência entre os perseguidores de D-Kira foi convocada. Linda apresentava a nova mensagem do procurado destinada a L, sobressaltando Aizawa que, sem pensar em seus atos, abordou a loira que adentrava a casa naquele exato momento, retornando da natação.

- Yukiko Matusda! – Chamou-a logo que ouviu o som da porta.

- Aizawa? Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou sorrindo educadamente.

- Você está presa! – Ele anunciou se aproximando com as algemas.

- Como é? – O sorriso dela desapareceu.

- Aizawa, acalme-se. – Mogi segurava o companheiro, enquanto Ide impedia Matsuda de avançar sobre o outro.

- Como você ousa acusar minha filha! Não temos prova nenhuma de que seja ela! – Touta gritava furioso.

- Provas? Você precisa de mais provas? – O acusador perguntava furioso.

- Como mais provas? Não temos nenhuma! – A resposta era furiosa.

- Do que eu estou sendo acusada? – Yukiko perguntou confusa.

- Não se faça de inocente. Seu último movimento te entregou D-Kira. – Aizawa era incansável em sua acusação.

- D-Kira? Quem é D-Kira? – A adolescente perguntava assustada.

- Não se faça de inocente Yukiko, já descobrimos tudo. – Aizawa insistia.

- Tudo o quê? – Voltava a questionar demonstrando desespero pela falta de informação.

- Você se entregou ao alegar que poderíamos mandar os investigadores da Interpol embora, pois jamais cometeria o mesmo erro de seu pai. – Esclareceu calmamente enquanto, após se soltar de Mogi, alcançava a foto com o recado escrito em sangue no chão de um presídio, bem como o corpo que antes ocupava a cela.

- Do que ele está falando papai? – A jovem perguntou para Matsuda que gritava incessantemente para que o outro parasse de falar e para que ela não acreditasse em nada.

- Você mesma já revelou que sabe de sua origem. Você é a única descendente do Yagami, mais ninguém poderia agir sob o nome de filho de Kira.

- Ya-ga-mi? – Gaguejou deixando a mochila cair ao seu lado. A foto, suspensa na mão, tremia. O rosto pálido abandonou a face de Aizawa em busca do homem que a criou.

Matsuda desviou os olhos. Para ele doía pensar que a loira não era sua filha. Simplesmente a amava demais para se lembrar desse detalhe. O som de passos apressados chamou-lhe a atenção e ele pode visualizar uma lágrima deslizar pelo rosto da garota enquanto ela corria para o quarto em busca de proteção. Ele tentou chamá-la, sem sucesso. Estava abalado demais com os acontecimentos para recordar-se do responsável pela situação.

- Você poderia ser mais sutil Aizawa! Ela é só uma garota. – Linda repreendia o comportamento impensado.

- É D-Kira. Vocês leram o aviso e sabem que mais ninguém se enquadra no perfil além dela.

- Ou não. – Near interveio em defesa da loira. – D-Kira poderia estar fazendo referencia ao fato de Raito ter sido o primeiro a agir sob o nome Kira e, portanto, o pai de todos que o seguiram.

- Se realmente for algo simbólico, Yukiko está sofrendo de graça? – Matsuda perguntava sem esconder a raiva que sentia de Aizawa no momento.

oOo

Yukiko jogou-se na cama, abraçou o travesseiro e enterrou o rosto na fronha rosada. Raiya aproximava-se da garota com o intuito de confortá-la. Antes, porém, que pudesse tocá-la, percebeu que o movimento dos ombros não provinha de choro, mas sim de risadas.

Ela ergueu o rosto tentando controlar a vontade de gargalhar quando avistou o Shinigami. – Eles acreditaram Raiya. Eles acreditaram em tudo.

- Meus parabéns. Nem mesmo eu suspeitei que você estivesse fingindo.

- É fácil impressionar você Ryuuku. Yukiko, se quiser que seu plano dê certo, é bom parar de rir e começar a chorar novamente.

A garota, seguindo o conselho do Shinigami, virou-se e começou a chorar como se seu mundo realmente tivesse sido destruído naquele exato momento.

- Podemos conversar? – Near perguntou abrindo a porta sem se anunciar antes.

Continua...

* * *

Palco iluminado rapidamente.

**Pérola:** Olá people. Primeiramente, desculpem pelo atraso. Reescrever esse cap do zero em uma semana não foi fácil. Para melhorar, essa também foi a primeira semana de aula e já tenho prova agendada. Foi bem complicado. Qualquer erro de português, me perdoem. Terminei agora de escrever e não tive tempo de revisar ç.ç Mas vamos às reviews rápido para que vocês não tenham de esperar mais para ler esse cap.

**miris_chan: **Muito obrigada pelo elogio miris_chan ^^ e desculpa pela demora óò Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic ^^ O romance YukikoXNear será trabalhado juntamente com a rivalidade deles. É uma situação delicada. Se apaixonar pode significar a derrota. E os dois são orgulhosos demais para se entregarem a essa situação. Bem, vou parar por aqui antes que me empolgue e te encha de spoiler XD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ^^ Beijos

**juh:** Seja bem-vinda juh ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ^^ Beijos

**Fabiana-sama:** Muito obrigada por ter adicionado a fic aos seus favoritos Fabi-chan. Espero que o capítulo tenha atingido suas expectativas ^^ O Ryuuku só está causando problemas para a Yukiko e ela se arrepende de ter desejado ver ele. Mas agora ela não tem escolha. O Matsuda, pelo visto, não a ensinou a ter cuidado com o que se deseja XD Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do cap de hoje ^^

**Bruna:** Olá Bru ^^ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo ^^ Beijos

Novamente, desculpem pelo atraso. Tentaremos evitar que isso aconteça novamente. ^^

Quanto a segunda autora óò

IMOUTO-CHAN!!!!!! POR QUE ME ABANDONOU????

28 de Março.  
Somente no Fanfiction.  
O Retorno de Kira  
Capítulo 9:  
"INOCÊNCIA – parte 2"


	11. Inocência Parte 2

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Inocência - Parte 2**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

Near subia as escadas demonstrando indiferença pelas possíveis conseqüências do dia. Concentrado demais em se convencer de que realmente não se importava, não ouviu os pequenos risos que escapavam do quarto pouco antes de alcançar a porta.

- Podemos conversar? – Perguntou abrindo a porta sem se anunciar antes.

A visão de Yukiko com o rosto coberto por lágrimas não agradou o detetive que, após tanto tempo convivendo com aquela família, não pode evitar se apegar a ela. Afinal, era somente uma criança que por culpa dele teve seu mundo destruído. Certo?

- O que você quer? – A jovem perguntou sem nem ao menos tentar esconder o desagrado em vê-lo.

Near suspirou cansativamente. Tentar convencê-la de que não intencionava feri-la seria difícil. Tudo aconteceu só por desejar superar D-Kira e ela não tinha culpa de ser a principal suspeita.

- Agora que já sabe da investigação, gostaria de pedir que não comentasse nada com quem quer que fosse. Qualquer um pode se tornar uma ameaça ao nosso objetivo.

Yukiko abaixou a cabeça e permitiu que a franja encobrisse sua expressão para logo em seguida começar a rir. O som que começou baixo em poucos segundos se tornou uma alta gargalhada sem ser, no entanto, alegre.

- Você não tem vergonha na cara de vir me pedir uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou mirando-o com os olhos marejados novamente, contudo não derramaria uma única lágrima na frente do detetive.

- Como? – Near estava claramente confuso.

- Você vem para a minha casa se aproveitando da proximidade que tem com meu pai com a clara intenção de me investigar. Reuni os policiais que me viram crescer e os convence da minha culpa. Destrói tudo o que eu conhecia como verdadeiro. Tira todas as minhas bases.

- Eu não fiz tudo isso. – A interrompeu.

- Não? Não, mesmo? – A raiva era palpável no olhar que a jovem direcionava ao homem. – Você não se mudou para a minha com a intenção de me investigar? Não reuniu os amigos de meu pai com o intuito de pegar D-Kira, o qual você sempre acreditou ser eu? Não me considerou uma fria assassina? Não permitiu que eu fosse acusada sem provas contundentes?

Near recuava no mesmo ritmo em que a jovem avançava sem desviar os olhos por mais culpado que se sentisse.

– Negue Near. Negue qualquer uma delas. Só, por favor, negue.

O detetive abaixou a cabeça sabendo que não poderia mentir para a loira.

- Eu sabia. – Yukiko voltava a caminhar em direção a cama com a voz embargada pelo choro. – Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente. – Declarou tentando ocultar toda a tristeza que sentia.

- Yukiko, eu preciso falar contigo...

- Some da minha frente! – Gritou arremessando o urso de pelúcia que ganhou da mãe contra o detetive e, em seguida, batendo a porta com força.

Raiya e Ryuuku, que observavam a cena com muito interesse, chocaram-se ao ver o urso voando rumo ao homem.

- Você tem certeza de que está fingindo?

Yukiko estava deitada na cama com o braço caído sobre os olhos.

- Está tudo sob controle. Não há com o que se preocupar Ryuuku.

- Então por que diabos você arremessou o caderno nele? – Perguntou aos gritos.

- Ele já sabe o que tem dentro do urso e não há motivos para ele abri-lo. Afinal, se eu fosse D-Kira, por que entregaria a arma do crime facilmente?

- Mesmo assim. – Raiya apoiava o outro Shinigami.

- Fiquem calmos, ok? Podem deixar comigo.

Ambos se olharam e miraram a porta ainda incrédulos.

oOo

Near descia as escadas carregando o urso com uma das mãos e sem acreditar na falta de sucesso. Normalmente era digno do titulo de L e obtinha sucesso ao indicar algum suspeito ou a persuadir alguém a auxiliá-lo. Contudo, não estava preparado para enfrentar Yukiko Matsuda. A garota possuía o temperamento mais difícil com que já se deparara.

- Como está minha filha? – Matsuda perguntou logo que avistou o detetive entrando na sala.

- Está bem o bastante para arremessar esse urso em mim. – Comentou largando o brinquedo em cima do sofá e sentando-se ao lado do mesmo.

- Você acha que ainda há possibilidades dela ser D-Kira? – Mogi perguntava feliz por, finalmente, poder soltar Aizawa. Ide também aproveitou a folga dos dois para sentar-se em uma poltrona.

- Menores de 1%.

- Mas ainda existentes? Como ainda pode achar que minha filha é suspeita depois de tudo que viu?

- Ela será suspeita até que encontremos o caderno.

- Enquanto vocês continuam com essa discussão sem futuro, eu vou ver como ela está, já que, aparentemente, o Near não conseguiu nada.

- Aproveite e leve isso de volta. – Pediu entregando o urso a Linda.

- Somente isso?

- Como assim?

- Nenhum pedido de desculpas? – Todos ficaram quietos a mirando.

- Diga a minha filha que eu quero falar em particular com ela. Só vou encerrar essa reunião.

- Pode deixar Matsuda. Darei o recado. Há mais algum? Aizawa? Near?

- Eu não tenho nada a declarar. – O policial virava o rosto sem remorso.

- E eu teria de me desculpar pelo quê?

Linda suspirou sem acreditar na falta de reação dos homens que auxiliava e saiu da sala rumo ao quarto de Yukiko.

oOo

O som de batidas na porta desanimou Yukiko que pensava no próximo movimento com relação à Near e a Interpol.

- _"Será que eles já não torturam uma pobre garota o suficiente para um único dia?" _– Refletia enquanto se preparava para voltar a fingir.

- Yukiko, podemos conversar um pouco?

- Linda?

- Não se preocupe querida. Estou sozinha aqui. Isso é claro se você desconsiderar o seu urso. – Completou rindo do outro lado da porta.

A loira abriu passagem para a mais velha entrar após refazer a expressão abalada.

- Acredito que isso seja seu.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu abraçando o boneco e sentando-se novamente na cama.

- Yukiko, seu pai disse que, assim que se livrar dos idiotas que estão lá embaixo, virá falar com você.

A mais nova consentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra ou desfazer a posição.

- Escute minha querida. Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir algo assim, ainda mais depois de tudo o que eles lhe fizeram, mas...

- Não se preocupe. Não contarei nada. – A loira a interrompeu visivelmente irritada e magoada pela desconfiança da policial.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso Yukiko. – A loira levantou o rosto surpresa pela confiança recebida e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. – O que eu queria pedir é que você ajudasse na investigação.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Mas não estou. Você é inteligente demais. Tanto que, provavelmente, já sabe quem o Near é, estou certa?

- Eu não sei de nada. – Alegou virando o rosto.

- Mas deve desconfiar. Sua esperteza foi o principal motivo dele suspeitar de você, por isso nem ao menos tente se subestimar. Acho que de todos os presentes nesta casa, ele é o que mais confia na sua capacidade. Agora, diga-me, com bases nos jornais, nos noticiários e na confusão de hoje, quem você acha que ele é.

A loira não precisou dizer o que pensava para que Linda a entendesse. Ciente da linha de raciocínio da garota, a policial resolveu continuar. Seu poder de persuasão não era tão bom quanto o de Near, contudo sua pequena experiência como mãe talvez fosse o suficiente para entrar na mente da outra.

- L jamais entra em um caso que não lhe desperte o interesse e, acredite, esse está sendo complicado para ele resolver. Por isso eu estou pedindo sua ajuda em nome dele.

- Por que ele mesmo não pede?

- Ele é orgulhoso demais e está envergonhado pelo que aconteceu. Esse não é o primeiro combate entre L e Kira. Porém, o primeiro L acertou em seu primeiro suspeito, apesar de ter sido derrotado. Near não consegue aceitar este erro. Lawliet também precisou de apoio para combater seu pai biológico e perdeu. Pedir ajuda para a filha do homem que superou o antecessor dele é difícil demais.

Yukiko refletiu sobre as palavras de Linda e, fingindo aversão a sua relação com Raito, considerava a situação seriamente. A mais velha não era capaz de controlar a alegria que sentia por acreditar que conseguiria o apoio da filha adotiva de Matsuda.

- Nada melhor que a legitima herdeira do título de Kira para pegar o bandido que age sob esse nome.

- Eu não tenho orgulho nenhum do sangue que carrego.

- Devia. Por mais que ele tenha agido errado, seu pai era alguém brilhante. Near tem grande consideração por ele e não aceita que ninguém fale mal de seu nome na sua frente.

Pela primeira vez desde que Linda entrara no quarto, a expressão de Yukiko era genuína. Surpresa com a revelação, quase se esqueceu de continuar o fingimento. Contudo, caso se perdesse no meio do plano, não poderia se considerar digna de sua genética.

- É verdade?

- Por que eu mentiria para você?

A jovem apertou o urso entre os braços com força enquanto pensava em cada palavra trocada.

- Somente você pode ajudar o Near a pegar esse assassino.

- E o que eu poderia fazer?

- Simples. Leve-o com você a festa de hoje à noite.

- Agora sim você só pode estar brincando.

- Yukiko, eu estou falando sério desde que entrei aqui. Não vim com intenção alguma de brincar.

- E como espera que eu o leve para uma festa? Meu pai odeia as festas dos meus colegas de aula e fica super apreensivo quando me larga em uma delas, imagina se eu for acompanhada? Mesmo sendo do Near, ele não vai aceitar. Sem falar que é estranho eu ir a uma festa jovem com alguém tão mais velho que eu.

- Isso já havia sido mencionado e o Matsuda concordou, apesar de muito relutante e após muita insistência de todos.

- Como?

- Você pode até duvidar, mas o Near já estava considerando outros suspeitos. Ele não aparentava querer duvidar de você.

- Jura?

- Pela minha alma.

- Não precisa jurar perante algo tão importante. – Yukiko alegou rindo. – Mas, como ir a uma festa jovem pode ser útil para a investigação?

- Como você aparenta ser inocente, ele suspeita que seja alguma família policial que tenha sofrido com o seu pai e que saiba de você. Near pretende vigiar seus colegas em busca de algum suspeito enquanto os outros procuram suspeitos entre os policiais.

- Entendo. Ele é bem audacioso, não é? Colocar policiais vigiando colegas de trabalho...

oOo

- Elas estão sozinhas há muito tempo lá em cima. Sobre o que será que conversam? – Mogi perguntou curioso.

- Não sei. – Near respondeu escondendo o interesse que tinha no desenrolar do dialogo entre as duas mulheres.

Matsuda abaixou a cabeça e não podia deixar de imaginar sua filha chorando nos braços da amiga. Tanto tempo a protegendo para ser o culpado pelo sofrimento dela. Parado com o braço apoiado na parede e a cabeça encostada nesse, não percebeu de imediato os risos femininos que vinham da escadaria no corredor.

Near foi o primeiro a distinguir o som e a mirar a porta da sala. Aizawa, Mogi, Ide e Matusda, ao perceber, correram para descobrir por que motivo elas estariam rindo. O detetive verificou a hora e deduziu o que Linda fizera. Rapidamente calçou os sapatos e caminhou até o grupo de curiosos.

Linda e Yukiko desciam alegres e pararam de frente para os homens que as miravam além do intrigado. Near já sabia o papel que deveria desempenhar e estava pronto para qualquer coisa, menos para o maldito vestido preto que lhe atormentou na noite em que Yukiko fugira de casa para ir a uma festa.

- Minha filha, por que está vestida assim?

- Linda me contou do plano para infiltrar Near entre meus colegas de aula e eu resolvi colaborar. Há uma festa na casa da Kiryuu hoje e estava todo mundo falando sobre ela na escola. Acho que será uma ótima oportunidade, não é Near?

- Se haverá um grande número de alunos presentes, é um dos melhores momentos para agirmos.

- Papai, precisaremos do carro emprestado.

- Como é? – Matsuda não sabia para quem olhar em busca de explicações.

- Quais são suas intenções Yukiko? – Aizawa questionou desconfiado.

- Vou provar que sou tão inteligente quanto meu pai biológico como vocês acham e que, diferente dele, não sou uma assassina, psicopata, sociopata ou seja lá o quê vocês acharam. – Alegou a garota antes de sair pela porta sendo seguida por Near, que pegou as chaves do carro, e de Linda, que os acompanhou até o portão.

Antes que o detetive entrasse no veiculo, Matsuda saiu correndo e gritando precauções que ele deveria ter para com a jovem, como, por exemplo, as bebidas alcoólicas estavam proibidas.

- Não sou babá de uma quase mulher adulta. – Ele respondeu antes de se colocar o automóvel em movimento.

- Vamos Matsuda. Eles vão ficar bem. – Linda alegou puxando o moreno de volta para dentro de casa e empurrando os outros que alegavam ter de segui-los. – Quanto menos gente para chamar atenção na festa, melhor. Deixemos eles fazerem o trabalho deles e nós faremos o nosso.

Continua...

* * *

Palco, como sempre, iluminado.

**Pérola**: Vamos a desculpa pela hora de postagem de hoje? Brincaderinha gente XD Sei que prometi postar mais cedo, mas lembremos que sou uma mulher e que todo mês tem a maldita e infernal cólica . Foi difícil ficar longe da cama... To bem ruim. Serei rápida com as reviews...

**miris_chan: **Olá Miris-chan ^^ Como vai? Obrigada pela paciência linda ^^ E desculpa mesmo a demora e o cap sem grandes emoções. Ele funciona mais como um gancho. Yukiko agora faz parte do time de investigação e o Near está quase convencido da Inocência dela. Também, com esse ataque ela teve o.o Espero que esteja gostando de Inocência n.n Beijos linda e até o próximo cap ^^

**Luna Stuart: **Olá Luna-chan ^^ Muito obrigada pela sua review e por favoritar a nossa fic ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ^^ Beijos flor

**Bruna: **Oi Brubru. Tudo bem? ^^ Que bom que gostou do cap ^^ A parte do "eu sei que vocês não sabem que eu sei" foi uma das melhores estratégias da Yukiko até agora na minha opinião XD Mas teremos muito pela frente ainda n.n Beijos linda e até o próximo cap

**Fabiana-sama:** O Ryuuku causou sérios problemos para a Yukiko XD Mas sem ele a história ficaria muito sem graça =] Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Infelizmente os Shinigamis não tiveram muita participação, mas no próximo as coisas mudam um pouco ^^ Eu acho XD

**Pérola:** Bem, vários já devem ter notado o sumiço da Thaís e devo confessar que por muito tempo me achei abandonada pela minha irmãzinha, mas ela anda com alguns problemas bem chatos com a internet dela. Contudo, ela não nos abandonou e estará retornando o mais rápido possível ^^

E eu também sei que vocês devem estar cansados dessa história de parte 1, parte 2... mas o próximo será a parte 3

Essa é uma longa noite para o desenvolvimento da história. E se ela fosse postada inteira de uma só vez, além de demorar para ser escrita, seria um cap muito longo e cansativo de se ler ^^

Para encerrar, como não temos nada escrito ainda e nem um roteiro fixo para seguir (sim somos loucas), vou avisar que no próximo cap terá romance e música e se alguém quiser mandar uma sugestão sinta-se a vontade n.n

5 para a meia noite, vou parar de escrever e postar isso antes que o prazo estoure XD

Beijos meus lindos e espero que tenham gostado do cap ^^

26 de Abril.  
Somente no Fanfiction.  
O Retorno de Kira  
Capítulo 10:  
"INOCÊNCIA – parte 3"


	12. Inocência Parte 3

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Inocência - Parte 3**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

O carro ganhava velocidade e se afastava da residência dos Matsudas. Yukiko, no banco do passageiro, observava a cidade encoberta pela escuridão da noite sem lua. A falta de sirenes, gritos, lágrimas e tristezas alegravam-na profundamente. Em momentos de reflexão como este é que percebia como era certo o que fazia.

- Quanto quer por seus pensamentos?

- Para você? Muito mais do que imagina.

- Está hostil. Ainda está pensando no que aconteceu mais cedo?

- Só quero que uma coisa fique bem clara Near. – Ela alegou mirando pelo canto do olho. – Eu não estou nisso por ser sua amiga e muito menos por querer ajudá-lo.

- Entendo. Posso saber por que então está participando da investigação?

- Para provar que sou filha de Yagami e que, mesmo assim, sou inocente.

- Aparenta estar bem confortável para quem acabou de descobrir que é filha de um assassino.

- Meu pai é Touta Matsuda. Foi ele quem me criou e me ensinou a diferença entre o certo errado. Contudo, não vou negar a genialidade que corre pelas minhas veias. Linda me contou sobre o quanto ele era esperto e até mesmo sobre seu respeito por ele. Sendo assim, é meu dever mostrar para esse tal de D-Kira que ele não tem a capacidade e nem o direito de agir sob o codinome do meu pai biológico. Kira fez muitas coisas erradas, mesmo sendo em prol da justiça. Ele matou pessoas inocentes e eu não permitirei que mais alguém ache que pode realizar o trabalho de um Deus. Eu que tenho o direito de usar esse nome não faço questão, mas também não autorizei ninguém a usá-lo.

Near a mirou quieto. A firmeza da garota enquanto falava sem olhá-lo era perceptível até mesmo para o mais idiota dos homens. Como ele poderia suspeitar de alguém com tamanho censo de honra e justiça? Então, por que não era capaz de baixar a guarda perto dela?

**I don****'t think that passenger seat**

_Acho que esse banco do passageiro_

**Has ever looked this good to me**

_Nunca pareceu tão bonito assim!_

**He tells me about his night**

_Ele me conta sobre a sua noite..._

**I count the colors in his eyes**

_Enquanto eu conto as cores dos seus olhos._

- Não podemos nos tratar como inimigos quando temos o mesmo objetivo.

- E o que queres que eu faça? Simplesmente esqueça e finja que não tentaram me prender a menos de 2h atrás?

Ele nada respondeu. Reconhecia a verdade bem diante de seus olhos. No entanto, nunca teve de pedir desculpas a ninguém e não sabia como começar. O fato de não se sentir culpado não ajudava em nada sua situação.

- Pode me dizer de onde veio o nome de D-Kira?

Near quase deixou transparecer o alivio que sentiu por Yukiko dar o primeiro passo no que, com um pouco de sorte, se tornaria o tratado de paz entre eles.

- Donkey-Kira.

A raiva inundou a alma da loira ao escutar tal atrocidade e ela teve de usar toda sua força para não demonstrar tal sentimento. A vontade de escrever o nome do detetive no caderno latejava em sua mão.

- Não acha um pouco ofensivo? – Perguntou imprimindo a sua voz uma curiosidade calma que estava longe de sentir.

- Somente um idiota para acreditar que está no mesmo nível de Kira.

Yukiko conseguiu acalmar um pouco a sensação ruim que a sufocava. Realmente, Near respeitava seu pai mais do que qualquer um e reconhecia a capacidade dele.

**Don****'t ever fall in love**

_Nunca se apaixonou de verdade..._

**He swear****s, as he runs his fingers through his hair**

_Ele jura, passando a mão em seu cabelo._

**I****'m laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

_Eu rio, porque torço para que ele esteja errado..._

**And I don****'t think it ever crossed his mind**

_Acho que na verdade isso nunca passou por sua cabeça._

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**

_Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo que acho graça_

**But I know all his favorite songs**

_Mas sei todas as suas músicas favoritas!_

- Sua namorada é que não deve gostar do tempo que você dedica a essa investigação.

- Eu não tenho namorada.

- Ah! Desculpa. É que como nunca vi uma aliança em sua mão, não pensei que fosse casado. Se bem que faria sentido não ter nada que pudesse delatar a existência dela e...

- Também não sou casado. – Ele a interrompeu.

- Vai me dizer que vive somente para o trabalho?

- Vai me dizer como uma analise do inimigo terminou na minha vida pessoal?

Near mirou a garota ao seu lado. Yukiko já o olhava diretamente e sem vergonha ou constrangimento. A confiança de quem não tem nada a esconder novamente o fazia crer que ela era inocente.

- Como eu vou saber? – Ela rebateu com outra pergunta.

- É você quem está fazendo as perguntas.

Yukiko abaixou a perna que se encontrava escorada no banco e sentou-se virada para frente, concentrada no caminho que chegava ao fim.

- Acho que só estou curiosa. Você passou meses me analisando e reparando em cada hábito meu, sempre em busca de alguma prova que me incriminasse. Acho que eu só queria te conhecer um pouco mais. Não é justo que você saiba tudo sobre mim e eu não saiba nada sobre você.

- Você já sabe mais até mesmo do que Linda.

Yukiko o olhou indecisa entre acreditar ou não nas palavras deles. Não se sentia como alguém intimo do jovem detetive, contudo era fácil imaginá-lo como alguém que não se abria com ninguém.

- Ainda assim. É estranho saber que você me conhece tão bem e eu sei tão pouco sobre você.

- Logo você se acostuma a essa condição.

- Pelo visto você não fez sua pesquisa corretamente, do contrário saberia que...

- Você nunca desiste? – Ele, novamente, a interrompeu. – Infelizmente eu sei disso e sei que será difícil convencê-la a não seguir em frente. Mas não pode me culpar por ter esperanças.

**And I could tell you**

_E eu poderia te dizer_

**His favorite color's green**

_Que a sua cor preferida é o verde_

**He loves to ****argue**

_Ele adora discutir_

**Born on the seventeenth**

_Nasceu no dia 17._

**His sister's beautiful**

_Sua irmã é linda_

**He has his father****'s eyes**

_Ele tem os olhos do pai dele_

**And if you ask me if I love him****…**

_E se me perguntar se o amo..._

**I'd lie**

_Eu mentiria..._

- O que mais você sabe sobre mim?

- Isso é importante?

- Claro que sim.

- Não vejo o motivo.

- Eu preciso saber até onde fui investigada. Preciso saber até que ponto confia em mim. Ou continuarei fazendo perguntas até saber tudo sobre você.

Near suspirou pesadamente antes de responder o que ela tanto queria ouvir.

- Sua cor favorita é cinza, você odeia melancia, seu chocolate favorito é o amargo e flores, sem dúvidas, é o presente mais errado.

Ela o olhava sem esconder a surpresa.

- Quando está nervosa morde a unha do dedão e quando não sabe o que dizer morde o lábio inferior exatamente como está fazendo agora. Você é muito parecida com sua mãe, mas a semelhança se restringe ao físico. O urso de pelúcia, onde guarda seu diário, é seu maior tesouro. Adora ler Byron, odeia ser forçada a dançar músicas lentas e gosta de tentar me desconcertar com esse vestido.

- Você realmente prestou atenção em alguns detalhes. – Falou após alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Sei também que está mentindo o tempo todo. – Ela virou-se rapidamente assustada para seu acompanhante. – Você mente ao agir como uma criança, ao se comportar como uma adolescente comum e ao se fingir de mulher adulta.

- E o que eu sou então?

- Eu não sei. – O silêncio reinou no veiculo novamente, enquanto se aproximavam da casa em que a festa acontecia. – Mas gostaria que me mostrasse quem você é. – Ela falou repentinamente.

- Como?

- Sou seu amigo Yukiko. Não precisa mais mentir na minha frente.

O som da música alta invadiu seus ouvidos e seus olhos se mantinham presos no homem que saia do carro parado. Dando a volta no veiculo, Near se portou como um cavalheiro ao abrir a porta para a jovem.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e não estranhou a mão em suas costas guiando-a para a investigação que teria inicio.

**He looks around the room**

_Ele olha por volta da sala_

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

_E inocentemente, capta a verdade..._

**Shouldn****'t I like your walk**

_Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?_

**Doesn****'t he know that i've had it memorized for so long**

_Será que ele não sabe que eu decorei faz muito tempo..._

Sob os olhares atentos dos Shinigamis, ambos entram na pequena festa.

- Acalme-se Raiya. Você sabe o que acontece com quem interfere na vida dos humanos.

- Não pretendo perder minha vida por uma simples garota. Dispenso seus conselhos.

- Então esfria essa cabeça e vamos ver o que ela vai aprontar.

- Por quê? Ela nem mesmo aparenta lembra-se da nossa existência ou da Death Note.

- Ninguém vai acreditar em mim quando eu falar que você ficou morrendo de ciúme de uma humana.

- Eu não tenho motivos para sentir ciúmes dela.

- Então por que encara aquele homem com tanta raiva?

Raiya nem ao menos se prestou a responder e seguiu o casal que atraia os olhares dos presentes na festa. Afinal, não era comum Yukiko Matsuda aparecer nas reuniões dos colegas de colégio, muito menos acompanhada. A loira mirou os deuses da morte que a seguiam incansavelmente e, com apenas um olhar, respondeu a todas as duvidas deles.

Mais calmo, Raiya a observava voltar a encenar enquanto apresentava Near à dona da festa. Não havia razões para o que sentia, contudo era mais forte do que ele. A vontade de proteger a usuária do Death Note, o orgulho que sentia pelo brilhantismo dela e o medo de que algo naquele complexo plano desse errado... Era tudo tão novo que chega a assustá-lo. Ele sabia que um dia ela cairia. Todos caem. Essa era a realidade. Ao se envolver com o Death Note, se está fadado a uma queda. O Shinigami aceitava essa condição, só não aceitava o desejo de que esse dia demorasse a chegar.

**He sees everything in black and white**

_Ele vê tudo em preto e branco,_

**Never let nobody see him cry**

_Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar._

**I don****'t let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

_E eu não deixo ninguém ver, que desejo que ele seja meu._

Yukiko cumprimentava a todos por quem passava, surpreendendo alguns com quem nunca conversou antes, puxando Near pela mão. O detetive sabia que deveria ficar atento aos rostos pelos quais passava, entretanto não era capaz de desviar sua concentração das mãos unidas.

A loira não demonstrava se importar com o fato de estar tão próxima dele. Rindo alegremente, o apresentava a todos os alunos. A falsa impressão da maioria era óbvia e ele sentia que precisa fazê-la entender a imagem que passavam.

- Você já percebeu o que está fazendo? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota após puxá-la para perto de si.

- Te apresentando aos alunos do meu colégio? Era esse meu trabalho, não é? – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, se aproximando ainda mais do homem, descansando a mão que ainda estava solta sobre o peito e acariciando a camisa com as pontas dos dedos, impressionando-o.

- Se continuar assim, eles pensarão que estamos envolvidos. – Near resolveu por ser direto e levantou a cabeça para mirá-la nos olhos, transmitindo através do olhar toda a seriedade do assunto.

- Deixe que pensem. Você fez o favor de praticamente gritar com essa cena. – Ela sorriu e voltou a puxá-lo pela mão.

**I could tell you**

_E eu poderia te dizer_

**His favorite color's green**

_Que a sua cor preferida é o verde_

**He loves to argue**

_Ele adora discutir_

**Born on the seventeenth**

_Nasceu no dia 17._

**His sister's beautiful**

_Sua irmã é __7inda_

**He has his father****'s eyes**

_Ele tem os olhos do pai dele_

**And if you ask me if I love him****…**

_E se me perguntar se o amo...._

**I'd lie**

_Eu mentiria..._

Entre tantas apresentações, ele notou que vários alunos possuíam vinculo com policiais. Desde filhos e afilhados, até somente vizinhos de primos. Contudo, Yukiko o alertou para um pequeno grupo de alunos em particular. Três garotos e uma garota que estavam sempre juntos. A jovem era a irmã caçula de uma das vítimas de Kira.

- Ela sempre esteve envolvida em problemas e já foi reprovada 3 vezes. O ruivo se uniu ao grupo há pouco tempo. Eles vivem dizendo que essa cidade não presta, que o Japão é governo por bandidos e adoram dizer que pessoas sujas devem morrer.

- Pessoas sujas? – Ele perguntou curioso e pela primeira vez concentrado em algo que não fosse sua acompanhante.

- Qualquer um que não seja politicamente, moralmente, eticamente entre vários outros mente, correto.

Perante a esclarecedora explicação, Near só foi capaz de direcionar seu olhar incrédulo para a loira. Yukiko nem ao menos se importou e continuou seu relato incansável, enquanto se aproximava, juntamente com o detetive, de uma mesa onde se tinha disposto várias bebidas diferentes. Naturalmente, ela se serviu de um pouco de coca-cola misturada com whisky e pretendia beber antes de ter seu drink roubado pelo homem.

- Seu pai me mata se souber que você bebeu isso na minha frente.

- Pensei que você não fosse babá de uma quase mulher adulta. – Ela provocou.

- E não sou. – Perante o sorriso dela, Near não resistiu à tentação de brincar. – Mas não posso permitir que crianças bebam bebidas alcoólicas.

Chocada, Yukiko rebateu rapidamente ao desafio. – Pois bem. Dê essa bebida a alguém que possa saboreá-la, então.

- Como?

- Se nem eu nem você podemos tomá-la, de que adianta segurar o copo?

- Por que eu não posso tomá-la?

- É tão lógico. Pessoas de idade sempre precisam tomar algum tipo de remédio e todos sabem que álcool e medicamentos não devem se misturar.

**He stands there, then walks away**

_Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora._

**My God, if I could only say**

_Meu deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer_

**I****'m holding every breath for you**

_Que todo o meu fôlego vai por ele..._

Ambos se miravam isolados em seu mundo particular até que uma música nova começou a tocar. Sem nem identificar o som, ela se despediu alegando que iria dançar. No meio da sala e juntamente com outras garotas, Yukiko se aproveitava do curto vestido para provocar o homem, inocentemente.

Near tentava a ignorar e observava cada aluno diferente ao seu redor em busca do mais provável suspeito. Infelizmente, seus olhos o traiam e constantemente caiam sobre a loira que dançava de costas para ele. Dono das próprias reações, fingia com maestria o desinteresse. Entretanto, para ela eram claras as reações.

Pouco antes de uma nova melodia ter inicio, ele se afastava. No entanto, ela o surpreendeu ao se postar a sua frente e ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu ouvido.

- Se não dançar, chamará a atenção de todo mundo. – Ela alegou conduzindo ambas as mãos dele para o próprio quadril.

- Eu não danço. – A voz levemente rouca falhou tentar se mostrar imutável.

- Essa é a pior desculpa que já ouvi de alguém que deve ser capaz de se infiltrar em qualquer situação. – Ela sorria jovialmente no ouvido dele, antes de se aproximar ainda mais do homem. – Dance comigo, Near.

As grandes mãos apertaram o vestido, deixando pequenas marcas na pele por baixo dele, segurando firmemente o quadril que começara a se mover em um rebolado lento e sensual. Yukiko parou no mesmo instante e o olhou confusa por seu plano ter falhado.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar**

_Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe tocar violão._

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

_Eu acho que ele consegue ver atravez de tudo, menos do meu coração..._

**First thought when I wake up is**

_O primeiro pensamento que me vem a cabeça ao acordar,_

**My God, he****'s beautiful**

_É meu deus, como ele é lindo._

**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**

_Então, coloco a minha maquiagem... E rezo por um milagre..._

Longe de ter dado errado, ela obteve mais sucesso do que seria capaz de imaginar. Near possuía os olhos totalmente focados na loira.

Ela sentia-o analisar cada parte de seu rosto e umedeceu os lábios na falha tentativa de ignorar a garganta seca. O ato, contudo, foi o ápice para o autocontrole do homem que era tentado a cada segundo desde que entrou no maldito carro de Matsuda. Sem ser mais capaz de responder por si, prensou a garota contra a parede mais próxima e a beijou repentinamente.

Totalmente surpresa, ela não o correspondeu de imediato. Rindo interiormente do nível que alcançou com o detetive inatingível, ela retribui com intensidade ao contato quando ele pediu para aprofundá-lo.

Timidamente, ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, trazendo-o para mais perto. Sentir as mãos deslizando pela lateral de seu corpo a fez estremecer. Por mais que fosse tudo uma encenação, não negaria que o beijo estava maravilhoso, muito menos que Near sabia a levar ao limite da razão.

Amor, ódio, fingimento, falsidade, inocência... Tantas mensagens eram transmitidas no pequeno contato que a mente se nublava e fugia da realidade com mais desespero.

Raiya observava de longe com a raiva consumindo-o. Nem mesmo a voz de Ryuuku chamando-o incessantemente era capaz de desviar sua atenção do que se passava com sua protegida. De alguma maneira, sabia que tudo o que se referia a Yukiko era de seu interesse. Não poderia perdoar o homem que ousou tocá-la e ela teria de se explicar por longas horas por ter se permitido ir tão longe. Não que fosse capaz de perdoá-la, pois nada justificaria tal ato, mas queria vê-la tentar até o fim de suas forças.

**Yes I could tell you**

_E eu poderia te dizer_

**His favorite color****'s green**

_Que a sua cor preferida é o verde_

**He loves to argue**

_Ele adora discutir…_

**Oh, and it kills me**

_E isso me mata!_

**His sister's beautiful**

_Sua irmã é 7inda_

**He has his father****'s eyes**

_Ele tem os olhos do pai dele_

Após o lento rompimento do beijo pela falta de ar, ambos permaneceram de olhos fechados. Near foi o primeiro a abri-los e observou realizado a garota ainda de pestanas cerradas. Quando Yukiko o presenteou com a cor escura na qual ele mergulhava tão facilmente, ele só pode ver o medo refletido.

Sem dizer nada, a garota se afastou do homem o mais rápido que conseguiu e Near bateu com o punho contra a parede em que antes ela estava apoiada.

- _"Como sou idiota..."_ – Ele se repreendia.

Sabia que a lembrança da tarde ainda estava viva na mente da garota e mesmo assim se aproveitou de um coração jovem. Ela deveria estar confusa e o odiando mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Ele não a culparia, já que nem mesmo se reconhecia.

O gosto do beijo ainda vivo em sua boca o fazia desejar por mais e o pensamento o fazia repudiar-se. Nunca pensou que ao morar temporariamente com a família Matsuda, fosse se envolver tanto com um deles.

**And if you ask me if I love him****…**

_E se me perguntar se o amo..._

**If you ask me if I love him****…**

_E se me perguntar se o amo..._

- Pensei que fossem namorados, por que fugiu depois daquele beijo? – Uma jovem morena se aproximava da loira.

- Nós não estamos juntos.

- Mas você gosta dele, não é Yukiko? – A garota perguntou curiosa.

**I'd lie**

_Eu mentiria..._

- Sim. – A loira respondeu após alguns segundos em silêncio, fazendo a outra sorrir.

* * *

Olá a todos.

Desculpem a demora pela postagem do cap. Mas acreditem, eu precisei desse tempo todo. No primeiro sábado desde a última atualização, teve os 15 anos da Yasmin, fomos para a praia comemorar. No segundo, páscoa. No terceiro teve um jantar em família para comemorar o aniversário dela. Resumindo e cortando alguns detalhes em muita importância, tive só hoje para escrever. Durante a semana fiquei tentando compor uma música para esse cap sem sucesso até que, quando minhas esperanças começavam a morrer, eis que encontro essa música. I'd Lie da Taylor Switch. Caiu como uma luva.

Para quem está estranhando a Yukiko, no próximo cap ela volta a ser ela mesma e termina essa onde de fingimento. Sem querer dar muito spoiler, vejamos se consigo conectar a internet para responder às reviews e postar a parte 3 de inocência.

**Bruna: **Desculpa a demora Bru. Mas como pode ver, foi necessário. Eu tentei mesmo compor uma música, mas acho que não nasci para isso. Espero que o cap tenha valido a espera. Beijos flor.

**miris_chan: **Espero que o cap tenha valido a demora. O final de Inocência ficou bom, aos meus olhos. A Yukiko encerra com uma mentira, então ficou bem contraditório. Beijos linda e até o próximo cap

**Fabiana-sama:** A Yukiko continua atuando e essa peça está indo um pouco longe demais, não acha? O Raiya apareceu bem mais nesse, mas agora que terminou o foco da inocência, eles ganham mais espaço ainda. Espero que tenha gostado n.n Beijos, linda

10 de Maio.  
Somente no Fanfiction.  
O Retorno de Kira  
Capítulo 11:

"VÉU TRANSLÚCIDO"


	13. Véu Translúcido

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Véu Translúcido**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

Dois carros avançavam rapidamente pelas ruas de Kantou. No primeiro, Matsuda guiava tranquilamente. O banco ao seu lado ocupado por Mogi, e os traseiros por Yukiko e Ide.

- Desculpe chegar tão de repente na festa minha filha. Mas vocês estavam demorando tanto e não davam nenhuma noticia...

- Tudo bem papai. Eu nem percebi a hora passar. – A loira respondeu alegremente.

- Conseguiram alguma coisa nessa festa? – Ide perguntou descrente.

- Bem, papai você se lembra dos Itos?

- Nossos antigos vizinhos?

- Eles mesmos. Você também lembra que o Toshikazu começou a andar com o Watanabe e a Sasaki logo que entramos no Colegial?

- Lembro sim. Aqueles dois foram uma péssima influencia para o pequeno Toshikazu-kun. Ele era uma criança tão doce. – Falou nostálgico.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – Mogi perguntou curioso, enquanto Ide não entendia a relevância do assunto.

- Bem, há algumas semanas adentrou um aluno novo na turma. O nome dele é Inoue Shinji e ele rapidamente entrou no grupo do Ito-kun. – Matsuda ergueu a sobrancelha após o tratamento carinhoso usado por sua filha.

- Inoue? – Ide questionou realmente interessado na conversa.

- Só um segundo. Inoue não era o sobrenome de um dos policiais mortos durante o caso Kira?

- Será que esse garoto tem alguma relação com esse policial? – Mogi pensava o óbvio.

- Eu ainda não sei muito sobre ele. Faz algum tempo que não converso com o Ito-kun e só conheço os novos amigos dele pelo nome.

- Mas por que você acha que eles podem estar envolvidos no caso minha filha?

- Porque eles passam o tempo todo falando sobre pessoas sujas, que esse mundo precisa ser limpo e pelo menos um deles nós temos certeza de que possui relação com um policial morto por Kira. Além do mais, as mortes tiveram inicio pouco tempo depois que Inoue entrou no grupo.

A última informação surpreendeu os policiais presentes no veiculo.

- E você precisa ter vindo a esta festa para descobrir isso?- Ide perguntou curioso.

Yukiko virou o rosto completamente constrangida. Era óbvio que ela buscava alguma desculpa. Do seu lado, o policial se divertia com o constrangimento da garota. Por mais inteligente que ela fosse, ainda era uma adolescente e, provavelmente, se aproveitara da investigação para ir a festa.

- Sinceramente não. Mas eu queria ver o comportamento deles com os outros fora da escola. Então essa festa me pareceu o melhor momento. – Ela respondeu distorcendo a realidade com maestria.

Enquanto no primeiro veiculo debatia-se sobre os novos suspeitos, no segundo, Linda e Aizawa tentavam convencer Near a falar. O policial ao volante mirou uma última vez o detetive pelo retrovisor após cansar de não receber respostas e se concentrou na estrada a sua frente. Ao seu lado, Linda observava o detetive cansada. Ela sabia que algo deveria ter acontecido. Near poderia ter encontrado os mais prováveis suspeitos e poderia estar se sentindo culpado pelo longo período em que duvidou de Yukiko, como também poderia não ter encontrado nada e estar frustrado. A única coisa que a policial não cogitava é que o silencio do detetive poderia estar relacionado à filha de Matsuda.

Com um pé sobre o banco do carro e o respectivo braço apoiado no joelho, o homem olhava pela janela em busca de alguma resposta para o seu comportamento. Nunca em sua vida desejara um beijo como naquele momento e não entendia como se deixara levar tão facilmente. Agradecia aos céus por seus companheiros terem chego depois do ato. Não queria imaginar a reação de Matsuda ao ver sua pequena filha nos braços de alguém mais velho como ele.

oOo

Flashback

oOo

Near virava-se e se apoiava na parede na qual antes aprisionara Yukiko. O sabor do beijo ainda o perturbava e confundia. Virou o rosto e a viu com a face avermelhada conversando com alguns adolescentes. Analisou o cenário antes de permitir que sua vista recaísse sobre a garota novamente. Ele realmente não pertencia ao mundo juvenil de Yukiko e deveria sair dele o mais rápido possível. Entretanto, como poderia se afastar se nem mesmo os olhos era capaz de desviar?

Mais afastada do detetive, a loira era interrogada a respeito de seu comportamento pela dona da festa.

- Pensei que fossem namorados, por que fugiu depois daquele beijo? – Uma jovem morena se aproximava da loira.

- Nós não estamos juntos.

- Mas você gosta dele, não é Yukiko? – A garota perguntou curiosa.

- Sim. – A loira mentiu após alguns segundos em silêncio, fazendo a outra sorrir.

- Então por que fugiu?

- Isso é errado. Ele é amigo do meu pai.

A outra se assustou com a informação.

- Peraí! Quantos anos ele tem?

- Sei lá. Nunca perguntei. – Respondeu displicente.

- Mas se ele é amigo de seu pai deve ser no mínimo 20 anos mais velho que você.

- Pelo amor de Deus Kiryuu, ele não é tão mais velho assim. Eu diria que entre 12 e 14 anos de diferença.

- É quase o dobro da sua idade! – Ela quase gritava.

- E daí? Homens mais velhos são mais interessantes. – Uma morena se aproximava das duas após perceber o foco da conversa. – Além de serem mais experientes. – Completou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Que nojo! Como você pode pensar em algo assim com alguém que quase tem idade para ser seu pai Sasaki-san?

- Ele está longe de ter idade para ser meu pai. Não exagere Kiryuu. Eu já me sinto mal o suficiente.

- Pois não devia. Garota eu sempre pensei que você fosse do tipo exibidinha que se acha boa demais para qualquer um da nossa sala, mas vendo o peixe que você quer pegar, tem todo o meu apoio. Para começar, essa sua fuguinha foi brilhante. Agora ele vai ficar pensando nisso por um bom tempo. – A garota rebelde completava.

- Se quiser podemos lhe dar alguma ajuda. - Yushiro Watanabe, namorado de Naomi, surgia ao lado da mesma e se colocava a disposição da loira.

Yukiko não poderia desejar mais. Além de ter Near envolvido por seu plano, agora possuía a desculpa perfeita para se aproximar dos quatro que colocaria no topo da lista de suspeitos.

- Eu mesmo já namorei diversas mulheres mais velhas. – Shinji Inoue, o mais novo aluno de sua turma, revelava.

- Mas conquistar um homem e conquistar uma mulher são duas coisas completamente diferentes. – Toshikazu alegava.

- De qualquer forma, gostei de você Yukiko. É difícil achar pessoas que não se importam com as estúpidas regras estabelecidas pela sociedade quando desejam alguma coisa e, se você o quer, eu a ajudarei a tê-lo.

- Sasaki-san, você está agindo de maneira muito errada. E se ele não quiser nada sério com a Yukiko-san? Ela só vai se arrepender e você será a culpada.

- Deixe disso Kiryuu. Ele não tira os olhos de nós, é óbvio que ele quer algo com a nossa pequena Yukiko. Só precisamos fazê-lo desejá-la mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo e, sinceramente, acho que não teremos muito trabalho.

A loira tinha vontade de gargalhar com a situação. Sem mexer um único dedo, todos criavam as situações perfeitas para serem úteis a ela. O que mais poderia desejar? Naomi Sasaki queria tornar Yukiko o sonho de consumo de Near, logo não se afastaria da garota facilmente.

- Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. – Toshikazu alegou. – Aquele não é o seu pai Yukiko?

- Como? – A jovem virou descrente.

- Que sorte que chegou depois do beijinho. – Naomi sorria divertida. – Retoca esse batom e vai lá para não levantar suspeitas. – Piscou divertida e estendendo a maquiagem para a outra.

Após confirmar a identidade do homem ao lado de Near, a garota se aproximou de ambos.

- Papai? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou surgindo ao lado de Near e ganhando toda a atenção do mesmo.

Sem saber como agir, o detetive resolveu deixar para conversar com a menina quando pudesse ficar a sós com ela.

- Bem, vocês estavam demorando muito e fiquei preocupado. – Alegou com uma mão na cabeça e sorrindo sem graça.

- Desculpa Yukiko. Não conseguimos segurá-lo. – Linda contava.

- Está tudo bem. Realmente acabei deixando a hora passar e amanhã preciso levantar cedo. Vamos indo, Near? – Chamou o acompanhante que se mantinha sério.

- Hai. – Completou saindo da festa e sendo seguido por todos os outros.

Antes de sair do local, viu Naomi acenando para a mesma e ela retribui com um sorriso. Todas as peças começavam a se posicionar.

oOo

Fim do Flashback

oOo

Chegando à residência dos Matsuda, os outros membros da investigação contra D-Kira partiram, cada qual para sua respectiva casa. Yukiko despediu-se de seu pai e de Near, alegando cansaço, e foi se preparar para dormir.

- Eu também estou morrendo de sono. Melhor ir dormir também Near. Amanhã teremos uma longa reunião com os outros. – Touta se despedia e subia lentamente pelas escadas.

O detetive permaneceu alguns minutos a mais na sala, tentando entender como a adolescente fora capaz de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Confuso com as próprias atitudes, se revirou na cama até conseguir descansar.

oOo

No quarto, Yukiko observava Raiya com certa curiosidade. O shinigami estava sentado em sua cama, as pernas e os braços cruzados e a expressão de quem desejava o sangue de alguém.

- Algum problema? – Ela perguntou temerosa.

- Nenhum! – O outro respondeu ríspido.

- Ele te viu beijando o seu amiginho. – Ryuuku respondeu tentando não rir do amigo, porém falhando miseravelmente.

- E o que tem demais? É a prova de que estou conseguindo confundi-lo.

- E até onde você pretende ir para continuar sendo D-Kira? – Raiya perguntou raivoso.

- Até onde for necessário. Estou sozinha nisso e preciso ter a certeza do poder que tenho sobre meus inimigos. Não entendo por que está se importando tanto.

Ryuuku analisava a discussão feita em mudos gritos. A vontade de rir se apossava dele. Se aqueles dois soubessem o real significado do que sentem...

- Eu odeio ter lhe desapontado Raiya, mas isso não é da sua conta. – Falou sincera.

- Está errada. Tudo sobre você é da minha conta. – Tomado pelo momento, o shinigami falava mais do que gostaria ou devia. – E você não está sozinha nisto. Eu estou aqui e não permitirei que nada lhe aconteça. – Alegou se aproximando das costas de Yukiko e acariciando-lhe o rosto com a fria mão.

Ao sentir o toque, a loira acertou-lhe e afastou-se bruscamente. – Não se faça de meu amigo Raiya. Sei bem que, quando minha hora chegar, você é quem ira escrever meu nome no seu caderno. Então, por favor, não tente me iludir. – Completou deitando-se na cama e fechando os olhos com força. Por alguma razão, discutir com o Deus da Morte lhe apertava o coração e a entristecia.

- _"Eu não estava mentindo. Ninguém mais vai machucá-la Yukiko."_ – Raiya pensava enquanto saia do quarto da garota para deixá-la descansar.

- _"Esses dois terão uma surpresa quando souberem da verdade... Hehehe... Isso será muito... Interessante."_ – Ryuuku divertia-se com a situação.

oOo

- Yukiko-chan! Não vai se atrasar? – O grito do moreno desertou o detetive que não acreditava na agitação da casa em pleno domingo.

- Já estou quase pronta. – A garota gritou do quarto próximo ao seu.

Sabendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, Near resolveu levantar e se preparar para o longo dia. Milagrosamente, o banheiro estava desocupado e ele não teve de esperar para se lavar antes de descer. Preparando-se para conversar com Yukiko, lentamente se aproximava da cozinha. Ao chegar nesta, só pode vislumbrar uma mesa posta para o café da manhã. Totalmente vazio o ambiente.

Sem saber se ficava satisfeito ou não pelo tempo extra que ganhara, Near sentou-se à mesa e serviu-se de café. Os pequenos prazeres da vida. Não sabia nem como abordar a conversa com a loira, ou como ela reagiria, entretanto tinha medo do clima que reinaria na reunião.

Cogitando todas as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer no decorrer do dia, Near foi totalmente pego de surpresa quando uma alegre Yukiko lhe beijara o rosto. Sem conseguir reagir ao ato da garota, ele a viu passar por si e chamar seu pai da porta da cozinha. Os olhos do detetive não foram capazes de evitar a analise. Usando nada mais que um top preto, uma corsário também preta e um tênis e meia brancos, além do cabelo preso em um alto rabo de cavalo, ela lhe lembrava as teenagers dos filmes americanos.

Logo Matsuda adentrava o ambiente e alcançava para a jovem uma camiseta branca totalmente larga e que deixava um dos ombros a mostra. Nem mesmo o contorno de gato em pequenos pontos prateados na camiseta tornava-a menos sedutora para o detetive. Ainda sem se importar com o efeito que causava no hospede, ela mordeu com vontade uma maçã vermelha e se despediu, correndo para a rua.

Na mente de Near nada era mais visível do que os avermelhados lábios em contraste com o intenso da fruta e, involuntariamente, recordou-se da sensação de tê-los prensados contra os seus. Yukiko Matsuda estava turvando a mente do belo detetive. Já lhe era difícil se concentrar no trabalho. Era o óbvio ululante que ela cobria-lhe a razão com um véu que não lhe permitia ver nada que não fosse a bela garota. Ele sabia que precisava lutar contra essa situação, contudo ele sabia reconhecer a dificuldade da batalha.

* * *

A luz ilumina, como sempre, o palco e no centro dele a, pela primeira vez em muitos caps, não muito atrasada Pérola.

**Pérola:** Hi people. Bem, tenho muitas coisas a falar. Em primeiro lugar, a Thaís está passando por uma situação bem ruim, então continuarei a fic sozinha por mais não sei quanto tempo. Com um pouco de sorte, logo a teremos de volta.

Número dois, acho que temos originais demais nessa história. Então resolvi colocar aqui uma lista deles para esclarecer um pouco a situação, visto que eu mesma quase me perco às vezes... Como há pessoas de diversas nacionalidades na fic, na lista a seguir estará primeiro o nome e depois o sobrenome.

Akane – Filha de Linda. Um bebê de 10 meses muito sorridente e brincalhão.

Akio Toshio – Chefe da policia japonesa. Homem loiro, alto, de olhos cinzentos, ombros largos, pele bronzeada e covinhas. Muito charmoso e sedutor.

Dominick Campbell – Membro da Interpol há 7 anos e responsável por investigar as mortes em Kantou. Inglês que ingressou na organização aos 33 anos. Moreno de pele clara e olhos castanhos. Alto e de físico aristocrático.

Jean Russeau – Membro da Interpol há 12 anos e responsável por investigar as mortes em Kantou. Francês que ingressou na organização aos 25 anos. Moreno de olhos castanhos. Mais baixo que o outro agente, possui um ar mais misterioso.

Naomi Sasaki - Irmã caçula de uma vítima de Kira. Já foi reprovada 3 vezes e atualmente é colega de Yukiko. Encrenqueira, é constantemente chamada pela direção. Morena de olhos pretos e cabelo repicado com as pontas pintadas de roxo.

Yushiro Watanabe – Namorado atual de Naomi. Tem 17 anos e dificilmente contraria a garota.

Toshikazu Ito – Ex-vizinho dos Matsudas. Ao ingressar no colegial, passou a andar com Naomi e Yushiro, tornando-se um dos encrenqueiros da escola.

Shinji Inoue – Mudou-se há pouco para a cidade e é novo membro do grupo de Naomi. Seu pai é japonês e sua mãe é americana, da qual herdou o cabelo ruivo. Prefere mulheres mais velhas e sente uma forte atração pela líder do grupo.

Yukiko Matsuda – Protagonista da hitória. Filha de Raito Yagami e Misa Amane, foi criada por Touta Matsuda, o qual acreditava ser seu pai verdadeiro. Ela descobre a verdade após encontrar os relatórios do caso Kira, durante o primeiro dia no estágio. Usuária do Death Note, recebeu de Near a alcunha de D-Kira.

Acho que são só esses os personagens originais. Tem gente ai que só apareceu uma vez até agora, mas talvez eles voltem. Sim. É talvez. Mesmo tendo o final da fic pronto, ainda tenho de conseguir chegar até ele.

Em terceiro, para quem gostou da música do cap anterior, eu me esqueci de colocar um link para o vídeo.

Música: I'D Lie

Cantora: Taylor Swift

Vídeo no youtube: www. youtube. com / watch?v = 99LFuluDDz0

(é só tirar os espaços)

Em quarto para quem acompanha minahs outras fics, eu agora tenho um calendário de postagens no meu perfil e estou fazendo o possível para ser pontual com todas as datas.

E por último, mas nem por isso menos importante, respondendo as reviews ;)

**miris_chan: **o primeiro contato entre a Yukiko e o Near, mas nem por isso a fic está chegando no fim n.n Ao contrário, a situação agora se complica e muito. Afinal, eles ainda são inimigos n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. A Yukiko vai ter que aprender a lidar com o ciúme do Raiya XD Ele é extremamente possessivo com ela XD Beijos e até o próximo cap linda

**Bruna:** Oi Bru n.n Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do cap e espero que este a tenha agradado também. Romance não é bem um dos focos da fic, mas não poderia ficar sem abordá-lo e eu garanto que o envolvimento Yukiko e Near terá muitas surpresas ainda. Além do Raiya que está se corroendo de ciúmes, o Matsuda que vai querer matar o Near quando descobrir, ainda tem o fato dela ser D-Kira e ele ser L, ela ser menor e ele ter mais de 24 anos... As coisas não serão fáceis para os dois, mas o proibido é bem mais tentador... Beijos linda e até o próximo capítulo.

24 de Maio.

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 12:

"INSÓLITO"


	14. Insólito

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Insólito**_

_(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)_

.

Yukiko corria pelas ruas de Kantou sem olhar por onde passava e sem se importar por quem cruzava. Não era a desgastante rotina que a deixava nervosa. Muito menos o perigoso envolvimento com Near ou a presença de Shinigamis em seu quarto. Contudo, desde a pequena discussão com Raiya na noite anterior, não conseguia se concentrar nos próximos movimentos que deveria dar como D-Kira. Sem compreender o próprio coração, ela só desejava cansar seu corpo até que ele não tivesse condições sequer para pensar.

Os dois Shinigamis a acompanhavam pelos céus até o instituto em que a mesma assistia às aulas de defesa pessoal. Chegando ao local, Ryuuku começou a buscar suas preciosas maçãs sem nunca perder os movimentos do companheiro. Raiya observava a loira intensamente e vontade incontrolável de fazê-la acreditar em si o confundia. Deuses da Morte não deveriam se preocupar com os humanos. Até o momento, escrevia nomes aleatoriamente em seu caderno, contudo, desde que conheceu a pequena Matsuda e a viu planejando tão meticulosamente quem mataria e quem deixaria viver, se tornou incapaz de não querer ajudá-la nesse objetivo. Ao mesmo tempo em que não entendia suas ações, sentia como se fosse fortemente ligado a garota e vê-la nessa guerra lhe era nostálgico.

- _"Nostálgico... Por quê? Por que isso tudo é tão familiar?"_

A confusão nublava os vermelhos olhos e a face, sempre que se descuidava ou se perdia em lembranças inexistentes, perdia sua comum imparcialidade.

Yukiko calçou as luvas, retirou a blusa branca e, em seguida, golpeava um velho saco de areia freneticamente. Tanto quanto o Shinigami, a confusão dominava a mente da garota.

- _"Por quê? Por que eu preciso tanto que ele aprove os meus atos? Por que dói tanto desapontá-lo? Ele é só um Shinigami idiota... Então por que não consigo parar de pensar nisso?"_

O corpo despejava toda a sua raiva por não conseguir respostas tão simples. Cada golpe representava uma lágrima que ela queria derramar e que, entretanto, não se permitia. Não se arrependia de ser D-Kira. Não se arrependia de ter desafiado Near. Não se arrependia de ter permitido ao detetive beijá-la. Não via motivos para se arrepender de nada. Então, o que lhe tirava o ar? O que estava machucando-a tanto?

O suor começava a escorrer pela alva testa. Os olhos ainda perdidos na tristeza por não saber o que lhe acontecia. De repente, ela era uma criança que desejava a mãe para lhe auxiliar a entender o que sentia. Nem mesmo seus socos aparentavam usar toda sua força. Repentinamente uma mão segurou seu pulso a impedindo de continuar seus golpes.

- Bata assim. – A voz do instrutor ordenava enquanto reposicionava seus dedos. Refazendo a postura da garota, ele posicionou-se atrás do saco de areia e o segurou firmemente. – Agora, acerte com força! – Ele ordenou.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota voltou a golpear o alvo. Melhor posicionada, os movimentos fluíam com mais facilidade e suavidade. Era tudo uma questão de postura para ter o melhor resultado e extrair o máximo de sua capacidade. Só precisava estar posicionada e... Focada! Um sorriso iluminou o delicado rosto úmido pelo suor. Um brilho inundava os castanhos olhos e, como se tivesse todas as respostas na palma da mão, acertou um último soco no velho saco de areia. Sem raiva, somente com concentração e o resultado fora surpreendente.

- Bem melhor. – O instrutor a elogiou antes de se afastar e ir dar suporte a outro aluno.

A jovem olhou para o próprio punho e sorriu livre das incertezas. Elas ainda existiam, mas Yukiko não mais permitiria que problemas pessoais a impedissem de fazer seu trabalho como D-Kira. Satisfeita com o inicio do dia, a jovem andou até a mochila, de dentro da qual retirou uma pequena garrafa de água. Mentalmente repassava os planos para o resto do dia: um banho antes de sair da academia, aproveitaria para escrever alguns nomes no caderno que pegara durante a semana, em seguida iria para a aula de natação e chegaria em casa na hora do almoço, se tudo desse certo. Tranquilamente ergueu a garrafa e começou a beber o liquido cristalino. Porém o destino brincava consigo em todos os sentidos da palavra.

- Achei você Yukiko! – Naomi exclamou alto batendo nas costas da garota e fazendo-a se engasgar com a bebida.

- Sasaki? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ainda curvada para frente e recuperando o ar.

- Como assim? Fui a sua casa hoje cedo e seu pai me disse que você tinha vindo para cá.

- Foi lá em casa?

- Sim. Agora me diz uma coisa, por que o seu peixe estava lá? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Meu peixe?

- A pequena Yukiko é mais rápida do que eu poderia imaginar. – Pensou alto alargando o sorriso.

- Ah! O Near. Ele está na cidade a trabalho e, como é amigo do meu pai, está hospedado lá em casa. – A jovem explicou calmamente.

- Mas isso é perfeito. Eu fui a sua casa para que analisar a situação com mais calma, porém acho que ela não poderá ser nosso quartel de guerra. Qual a profissão dele?

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Yukiko. Se contasse para Naomi que Near era um detetive, corria o risco de que a garota espalhasse o fato e de que mais pessoas descobrissem a identidade dele. Não que quisesse protegê-lo, no entanto isso poderia atrapalhar seus planos.

- Vai me dizer que nem isso você sabe?! – Sasaki questionou incrédula.

- Não é da minha conta, por isso não me contaram.

- Correção: não ERA da sua conta. Agora, tudo que tiver relação a esse peixe É da sua conta.

- Pode parar de chamá-lo de peixe?

- Você não me apresentou ele formalmente.

- O nome dele é Near.

- Prefiro peixe. – Yukiko ficou com o olhar incrédulo mirando Naomi. – Mas em consideração a você, na sua frente o chamarei de Near.

Totalmente resignada, a loira suspirou alto.

- Vamos começar de novo Naomi. O que foi fazer na minha casa tão cedo?

- Ontem a noite eu te prometi que te ajudaria a pegar o seu pe... O Near. – Corrigiu-se rapidamente. – Então resolvi que hoje você me contaria em detalhes em que patamar estamos para que eu decidisse qual a melhor tática de conquista. Mas devo confessar que também me surpreendi. Nunca imaginei que você lutasse.

- Desde os oito anos. – Informou naturalmente.

- Yukiko Matsuda se revelando. Que mais você faz? – Perante o olhar intrigado da outra, Sasaki resolveu explicar o motivo de tantas perguntas. – Já disse que vou juntar você e o pei.. Near! – Corrigiu-se antes de reclamar baixinho que seria difícil se acostumar a chamá-lo pelo nome. – Mas quando cheguei em casa lembrei que não sei nada sobre você, além dos boatos que correm na escola e do fato de você ser a número desde sei lá quando.

- Que boatos?

- Isso não é importante no momento. Mantenha-se focada!

A garota não acreditava que a colega tivesse tal personalidade. Precisaria repensar melhor em como a morena poderia lhe ser útil.

- Yukiko! Quer parar de sonhar com o Near e prestar atenção em mim? – Naomi perguntou furiosa.

- Pois bem Sasaki, diga-me o que quer saber.

- Tudo! Primeiro: o que você faz durante a semana e nos fins de semana?

Novamente Yukiko suspirava naquela longa manhã após ver seus planos totalmente alterados. Entretanto não se incomodara com o fato, já que poderia conhecer melhor seu novo trunfo sobre o detetive.

Raiya observava as duas garotas saindo do instituto enquanto Yukiko contava para Naomi sobra sua agitada rotina. Os olhos brilhando em contentamento e o sorriso que ele conhecia muito bem. Sua pequena protegida voltava a mentir. Furioso, virou-se repentinamente e acertou o saco de areia com a foice que carregava. Os outros alunos só viram quando o som dos grãos caindo se fez presente.

- Ainda irritado Raiya?

- Não. – Respondeu friamente ao outro Shinigami e saiu em busca da loira.

- Oe! Raiya! Não sabia que é falta de educação sair assim? – Ryuuku chamava pelo outro sem sucesso. – Eu não acredito que esse mau-humor todo é só porque ela voltou a agir como D-Kira.

A menção da alcunha agravou o estado de espírito de Raiya, entretanto ele lutava para não deixar transparecer.

- Pouco me interessa o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer.

- Até parece.

- Não me provoque Ryuuku! – O mais claro ameaçou.

- Como se você pudesse fazer algo contra mim. – Lembrou matreiramente o outro, pouco antes de abrir suas asas e voar para perto de Yukiko, a fim de ouvir a conversa entre as jovens.

oOo

Naomi Sasaki ocupara a maior parte do dia da pequena Matsuda, deixando-lhe livre somente na metade final da tarde. Imediatamente ela retornou a seus planos originais e rumou para a aula de natação. Após nadar por uma hora para descansar a mente e o banho, escrevia rapidamente os nomes que pretendia desde cedo no Death Note. Sempre que isso acontecia, Raiya se mantinha de costas para ela, além de segurar Ryuuku e garantir um pouco de privacidade à garota.

- Por que você demora tanto para colocar uma roupa? – Ele perguntou já impaciente.

- Por que um Shinigami sentiria tanta vergonha assim? – Ela respondeu arteira.

- Ela te pegou agora Raiya. – Ryuuku responde de baixo do amigo. – Quando é que você vai sair das minhas costas?

- Quando ela estiver devidamente vestida.

- E como você vai saber se não olhar?

- O soltarei quando estivermos saindo daqui. – Informou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Você é muito sem graça. – Comentou o negro Shinigami desistindo de sua luta.

- Vocês vão ficar discutindo por quanto tempo? – Yukiko perguntou sentada ao lado deles, totalmente vestida e com a mochila no ombro.

Sem um único comentário, Raiya libertou Ryuuku e os dois passaram a segui-la rumo ao último lugar que deveria ser visitado antes de retornarem para casa.

- Bibliotecas são chatas. – Comentou Ryuuku seguindo a loira pelos inúmeros corredores.

- Não são não. Esse silêncio vai me ajudar a recuperar o tempo perdido com a Naomi.

- Era só tê-la dispensado. – Raiya salientava.

- Não é tão simples assim Raiya. Eu preciso dela para que o Near tenha quem investigar. Ela e seus amiguinhos só me seriam mais úteis se eles brigassem e um deles morresse logo depois.

- Você tem o caderno e essas circunstâncias não são impossíveis. Basta escrever o nome de um deles.

- Eu não sou uma assassina Raiya! – Yukiko respondeu furiosa. – Nenhum deles fez algo de errado. Eles são o tipo de pessoas que só falam, mas nunca fazem nada. Não posso puni-los por isso.

- Impressionante. Mesmo com toda a carnificina que você causou, ainda acha que não é uma assassina?

- É diferente Ryuuku. Todos eles eram pessoas malvadas que feriram outras. Livrar o mundo de pessoas cruéis e desumanas como essas é uma coisa. Matar alguém que segue sua vida, por mais estranho que pareça, mas que não faz mal a ninguém é outra completamente diferente. Jamais derramarei sangue inocente, mesmo sabendo que isso não altera em nada o meu destino.

Os shinigamis a observavam selecionar mais alguns livros e se afastar dos prateleiras. Sentada em uma das longas mesas da biblioteca municipal, a loira possuía diversos livros abertos sobre a mesa. Física, química, matemática, biologia, história, cadernos de aula e o Death Note, além de lápis, borracha e canetas. Como uma verdadeira estudante exemplar, revisava os exercícios para garantir suas notas altas e, vez ou outra, anotava um nome no caderno após calcular a melhor data para o criminoso morrer. A concentração da loira era tanta que nada mais lhe importava, nem mesmo o relógio marcando 18 horas.

oOo

Yukiko, mais uma vez, corria pelas ruas apressada após ser avisada pela bibliotecária que o local estava fechando. Novamente ela não se importava por quem passava ou por onde andava. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Um dia inteiro longe das vistas de Near, ela ansiava por saber a reação dele.

- Essa garota vai se matar se atravessar outra rua sem olhar em volta.

- Acho mais provável o motorista do carro que pensar em acertá-la morrer antes.

- Já estamos seguindo-a há semanas e ela não fez nada de suspeito. Não sei como você consegue convencer nossos superiores a manter esse caso.

- Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia de nossa presença. Além do mais, os métodos utilizados por D-Kira são peculiares.

- Isso eu já sei. Mesmo assim... Ela aparenta ser uma adolescente normal.

- Normal? Você acha normal uma garota que faz tantas atividades ao mesmo tempo?

- Vai implicar com ela só por ela ser estudiosa?

- Estudiosa é uma coisa. Ela não tem explicação.

- Ta certo Jean. Vamos fazer nosso trabalho.

- Dom?! Não me deixe falando sozinho!

Enquanto os investigadores da Interpol seguiam pelo mesmo caminho da jovem Matsuda, Ryuuku observava a todos. Tanto Raiya quanto Yukiko estavam tão distraídos com os últimos acontecimentos e com os próprios planos que nem perceberam a permanência de Jean Russeau e Dominck Campbell na cidade.

* * *

A luz ilumina o vazio palco. Após procurar por todos os lados, finalmente focaliza a autora sentada confortavelmente com uma xícara de chá e uma fatia de bolo.

**Pérola: **Milagres acontecem pessoal. Olha eu aqui e ainda é cedo. Bem, vamos aos comentários.

Em primeiro lugar, cansei daquele palco. Hora de mudar o cenário XD

Em segundo lugar, desculpem pelo cap pequenininho, mas ele era importante por 3 motivos: número 1 - Sasaki começou a se meter na vida da Yukiko e já demonstra que vai dar trabalho, número 2 e mais importante, a grande diferença entre Yukiko e Raito foi revelada! Enquanto Kira matava quem quer que atrapalhasse seu caminho, D-Kira tentá usá-los sem feri-los e por último, o número 3, o retorno da Interpol.! \o/

Mas continuando as notas. Criei um jornal para mim e adivinhem o que aparecerá no jornal de vez em quando? O DataBook de O Retorno de Kira. Sim, temos um DataBook. Detalhes sobre cada personagem serão publicados no jornal durante o decorrer da história.

Para finalizar as notas e partir para as review, por favor não me matem, mas por um pequeno período de tempo terei de deixar O Retorno de Kira com atualização mensal. Essa fic é o meu xodó e não vou pará-la por nada nesse mundo. Mas desde que a comecei, esqueci algumas outras XD

Enquanto encerro as antigas que já estão no finzinho, Retorno será mensal e, depois, se tornará quinzenal.

Maiores detalhes já no jornal: http: //pequena-perola. livejournal. com/

Guardem essas pedras e vamos à reviews das minhas duas fiéis e amadas leitoras:

**miris_chan: **Oi linda. Fico muito feliz que goste tanto assim da Yukiko. Eu colocarei detalhes sobre ela no DataBook logo que a Thaís retornar. Me desculpa pelo cap fraquinho, mas o próximo compensa, prometo. Até pelo longo tempo de espera, tentarei chegar às 10 folhas no Word ;) Beijos e até lá

**Bruna:** Oi flor. O Raiya está possuído pelo ciúme, mas mesmo assim a mente da Yukiko voltou para o nosso detetive. Eu descobri a idade do Near há pouquíssimo tempo. Acho que na semana passada... Guria... Meu queixo foi pro chão... Eu nunca imaginaria... O DataBook de Death Note foi revelador nesse quesito... Mas, isso será revelado no próximo cap, acredito... Desculpa pela demora que ele vai levar para chegar... Mas realmente preciso dar um pouco de atenção às outras fics... para o bem dos leitores delas XD Quanto a levar a fic para o Nyah, eu já estava pensando nisso também XD Só estou esperando a resposta da Thaís. Até o final dessa semana devo saber a opinião dela e imediatamente começarei a postar lá n.n Beijos e até o próximo cap

**AghataMaria:** Muito obrigada por favoritar a fic Aghata-chan. Fazia tempo que ninguém a adicionava. Beijos e espero que continue gostando.

21 de Junho.

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 13:

"INÉDITO"


	15. Inédito Aviso

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

**Inédito – Aviso**

Pois é... Mais um aviso.

Me perdoem mesmo, mas alguns imprevistos me fizeram perder totalmente o controle da minha agenda. Não estou atrasada somente com O Retorno de Kira, mas com todo o resto também, incluse com assuntos do estágio, do curso e da casa.

Enfim, a próxima data do capítulo já foi escolhida e eu farei o possível e o impossível para não atrasar de novo.

Grata pela compreensão

Pérola

p.s.: parece uma carta formal esse final XD

04 de Julho.  
Somente no Fanfiction.  
O Retorno de Kira  
Capítulo 13:

"INÉDITO"


	16. Inédito

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Inédito**_

(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)

.

Near se mostrava indiferente à conversa dos colegas de investigação e aparentava estar completamente concentrado no quebra-cabeça que resolvia, porém, a pequena mudança no olhar do detetive ao som da porta da casa sendo aberta, não passou dispercebida por Linda. A investigadora reconhecia o perigo que seria para o amigo se ele continuasse com os Matsudas, já que para ela era óbvio o espaço que Yukiko adquiria na mente do jovem.

Matsuda, reagiu no mesmo instante ao som da porta e ergueu-se velozmente. Ninguém estranhou a aparente falta de reação de Near ou a excessiva de Matsuda.

- Ótimo! - Aizawa comentou cinicamente. - Agora teremos de explicar tudo a ela. A julgar pela falta de comprometimento com as reuniões, acho que devemos retirá-la da equipe. Concordam comigo?

- Dê a ela a chance de se explicar antes.

Linda analisou o detetive chocada. O olhar que ele dirigia ao policial poderia ser considerado normal para todos os outros, mas ela reconhecia a minima emoção emitida pelos olhos escuros e se intrigava com o que percebia. Nunca, no tempo em que conviveram, ele agira de tal maneira. O grito de Matsuda chamando o nome da loira ganhou a atenção de todos. Logo em seguida, a garota entrava na sala alegando que o padrasto exagerava.

- Exagerado?! Você realmente acha que sou exagerado?! São mais de 10h da noite Yukiko! - O tom de voz de Touta aumentava a cada nova frase, tamanho sua preocupação para com a enteada.

- Ah, Near! Justo com quem eu queria falar... - As indagações de Matsuda foram ignoradas pela garota que, despreocupadamente, retirava o cavalete no qual o detetive montava o quebra-cabeça, para em seguida sentar-se sobre a mesa no qual ele era apoiado.

- Near?! Você ouviu o que eu falei Yukiko?! - Touta continuava irritado.

- Deve ser algo muito importante para você se esquecer dos bons modos. - O detetive comentou abaixando a peça do jogo que tinha em mãos e movendo os olhos das pernas cruzadas da garota expostas pela saia de pregas para o rosto sorridente e de expressão ansiosa.

- Bons modos? Nossa... Que expressão mais antiga... - Ela retrucou.

- Ótimo! - Matsuda repetia a frase dita anteriormente por Aizawa, também ironicamente. - Agora é que eu não vou ser ouvido. - Alegou sentando-se cansado ao lado de Ide.

- Como assim? - Linda perguntou desconfiada demais. Desde a festa, na noite anterior, Near estava estranho e ela agora descobria que o amigo não era o mesmo sempre que a loira estava por perto.

- Espere e você vai ver Linda. Todos vão ver porquê é impossível conseguir alguma coisa deles quando eles começam com essas disputas.

Os outros membros aquietaram-se e passaram a mirar os dois que continuavam distraidos em seu mundo particular. Raiya sentava no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede e a cara emburrada, enquanto Ryuuku tentava ganhar a atenção de Yukiko, que nem ao menos percebia a existência do Shinigami.

- Não sei se você sabe Near, mas nos tempos atuais não se diz bons modos, mas educação.

- O que você continua não tendo.

- Ao contrário meu caro Near. Sempre tive uma educação exemplar graças aos ensinamentos de meu pai.

- Em primeiro lugar: você é uma péssima Sherlock, não tente imitá-lo novamente. Em segundo: que tipo de educação é essa que você tira algo das mãos de outra pessoa.

- Eu não tirei nada da sua mão – rebateu indignada pela acusação – e quanto a sua opinião sobre meus métodos de investigação, não irei nem comentar.

- Eu estava montando aquele quebra-cabeça, logo fica implicito que ele estava nas minhas mãos, no sentido figurado da expressão. Agora, quanto a sua comparação ao maior detetive da literatura, não foi uma observação, mas uma constatação.

- Eu resolvi esse quebra-cabeça aos 8 anos... Não sei porquê você estaria dando tanta atenção a ele. E só para não deixá-lo sem resposta, sua constatação é infundada.

- Oe, Raiya. Olha só isso... Eles estão discutindo sobre dois assuntos diferentes ao mesmo tempo. - Comentou Ryuuku divertindo-se com a expressão dos policiais que observavam a dupla em debate, obtendo como resposta somente um resmungo.

- Esse quebra-cabeça é o meu favorito desde os 5 anos e se você quer provas sobre a minha constatação, basta me dizer a quantidade mínima.

- Desde os 5 anos? E ainda não conseguiu resolvê-lo?

- Eu resolvo ele o tempo todo!

- Então não devia ficar tão irritado só por eu ter interrompido uma única vez. Acho que precisaremos trabalhar essa sua raiva contida. Sabe, isso não faz nada bem para sua saúde. - Yukiko completou fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços sabiamente.

- Não há nenhuma raiva contida.

- Não precisa mentir para mim Near, afinal sou sua amiga. - A frase dita por ele pouco antes da festa sendo proferida pela boca dela o distraiu e ele quase abordou o assunto do beijo na frente dos policiais. Para sua sorte, Yukiko, percebendo ou não, continuou falando sem lhe dar tempo ou voz para interrompê-la. - Acho que isso tudo se deve a falta de uma infância. Por ter se mostrado um pouco mais inteligente que a maioria das crianças, seus pais devem ter lhe roubado esse período da vida e lhe enchido de atividades que aguçassem seu cérebro levemente privilegiado. Como consequência, você olhava para uma garota, talvez pela janela de seu quarto, com os cabelos sujos das brincadeiras e você desejava ser como ela. Sair e poder brincar. Sei lá, de repente até queira ainda aprender a tocar uma guitarra e a surfar como um verdadeiro bad boy.

- Por favor Linda, pare de rir e de me imaginar nessa cena deplorável.

- Desculpe Near... - A policial dizia entre gargalhadas. - Mas está bem difícil.

- Para a sua informação Yukiko, eu toco violão. - Ele resolveu tentar ignorar as risadas da amiga.

- Jura? - Ela perguntou chocada. - Algo legal ou somente aquelas musiquinhas que são todas em dó maior?

Near estava ficando incrivelmente irritado e terminou por esmagar a peça do quebra-cabeça que ainda tinha em mãos.

- Agora não vai mais poder terminar esse jogo...

- Minhas habilidades com o violão fazem jus ao meu cérebro que me rendeu a alcunha de L.

- Putz... Tão pequenas assim?

O detetive suspirou profundamente para tentar controlar o sangue que corria velozmente. Raiya olhava satisfeito, acreditando que a garota mudara a tática de aproximação com o detetive. Ryuuku ria e ficava gritando _touche _sempre que uma frase como a anterior era dita. Linda já estava com a cabeça no colo de Mogi, rindo descontroladamente, enquanto o policial erguia Akane, que antes estava no colo da mãe, sobre a mulher, mantendo a pequena fora de alcance. Matsudade, sentado no sofá desleixadamente, tinha a cabeça apoiada no encosto e olhava o teto distraido. Aizawa e Ide não perdiam um minuto da disputa entre Near e Yukiko.

- O que a faz crer que minhas habilidades sejam pequenas?

- O fato de você ter ficado quase dois meses na minha casa suspeitando somente de mim é o bastante?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Ao contrário meu caro Near...

- Já disse para não imitar Sherlock Holmes.

- Sem dúvidas precisamos trabalhar essa sua raiva contida. Velhos rabugentos não são nada legais.

- E, sem dúvidas, a última coisa de que preciso é de uma terapeuta que recém saiu das fraldas.

- Ainda bem então que eu serei sua terapeuta.

- Era de você que eu estava falando... - Near alegou incrédulo.

- Jura? Pois acho que você está me confundindo com outra pessoa então. Talvez aquela garota roqueira e surfista seja loira... Se bem que eu e ela devemos ser bem diferentes...

- Por que essa fixação por rock e surf? Por acaso o seu namorado é assim? Cabelo comprido cheio de gel, um desses penteados esquisitos nos quais se passam dias sem lavar a cabeça, piercings e tatuagens pelo corpo... - Perante a descrição, Matsuda começou a ter um ataque de nervos e lamentar em voz alta a decadência na vida de sua amada e preciosa filhinha.

- Pelo amor de Deus. O que o faz crer que eu gostasse de alguém assim?

- Você é que começou falando de surf e rock, além do mais, passou o dia todo na rua fazendo só Deus sabe o quê...

- Está com ciúmes Near? - Ela perguntou matreira.

- De uma criança? Nem morto.

- Para acalmar esse seu lado ciumento que eu desconhecia...

- Já disse que não to com ciúmes! - Ele gritou tentando convencê-la de sua veracidade.

- Eu fui para a academia lutar um pouco, depois passei o dia com a Naomi. Em seguida nadei por uma hora e, às 18h estava na biblioteca estudando. - Ela narrou ignorando por completo a indagação furiosa do detetive. - E, para finalizar, eu só namoraria alguém inteligente e com um futuro brilhante, não alguém como a garota que preencheu a sua infância inexistente.

- Agora estou preocupado.

- Com o quê?

- Alguém inteligente e com o futuro brilhante? Esse sou eu...

- Eu estou falando realmente inteligente, não alguém como você... Que precisa de terapia para superar a infância roubada e que sonha conseguir encontrar sua criança interior para poder superar um amor platônico pela vizinha rebelde...

- Em primeiro lugar...

- E que sofre de transtorno obsessivo compulsivo por organização.

- Eu sou órfão e cresci em um instituto. - Ele continou ignorando ela, exatamente como a mesma fizera mais cedo. Ninguém percebia que, nesta pequena discussão, Near deixava escapar detalhes sobre sua vida. - Não havia nenhuma vizinha rebelde por quem eu nutrisse um amor platônico, não há criança interior a ser descoberta e nem mesmo a necessidade de terapia. Todo esse seu show só me leva há uma única conclusão: você está me usando para expor tudo o que sempre escondeu ou ignorou. Você é que deseja encontrar seu eu interior e mostrar quem realmente é, sem medo de não corresponder as expectativas de Matsuda, e tentar recuperar o tempo perdido, em que sempre tentou ser alguém diferente de você mesma.

- Agora você que quer bancar o teraputa é? Pois já vou lhe avisando que meu pai, mesmo percebendo minha inteligência muito superior a média, fez questão de que eu aproveitasse cada etapa da vida. Ele me deu uma infância maravilhosa e agora eu saio de uma adolescência incrível e repleta de boas experiências.

- Tem certeza de que já abandonou a infância? Lembre-se que estou morando com vocês há um bom tempo, então não adianta mentir.

- Claro que tenho.

- Eu acho que está se iludindo...

- E eu acho que você está com inveja.

- Inveja de sua felicidade infantilmente irritante? E das diversas vezes em que você ignora a seriedade de um assunto? Ou que você sai para encontrar namorados bizarros ao invés de auxiliar a equipe a vencer D-Kira? Ou quem sabe das inúmeras vezes em que você chega de fininho e sempre destrói os castelos de cartas que construo?

- _Prang mon amour._ Você sente inveja da minha liberdade. (Tradução: Acertou em cheio meu amor.)

- Agora ela também acha que fala francês.

- É claro que sei.

- Não duraria dois minutos na França com essa pronúncia.

- Você já esteve na França? - Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Diversas vezes. Algumas a trabalho, outras só por lazer. As vantagens de se ser um homem adulto e totalmente livre... - Ele comentou aproveitando para rebater a garota. O brilho nos olhos delas aumentou consideravelmente e isso o preocupou. - Por quê?

- Eu sempre quis conhecer a cidade luz...

- Não me olhe assim...

- Você bem que podia me ensinar um pouco de francês... Não poderia?

- Pouco provável. Estamos no meio de uma investigação.

- Só cinco minutinhos por dia antes de dormir. É só conversação... Por favor... - Ela pedia com o sorriso ainda maior e o olhar de esperançoso.

- Yukiko! - A voz de Matsuda não alcançou os ouvidos da garota, que já possuia o rosto próximo demais do detetive.

- _P__ardonne-moi cher. Peut-être à une autre occasion. _(Tradução: Perdoe-me querida. Talvez em outra ocasião.)

- Seu malvado.

- Posso saber o quê você queria falar comigo?

- Eu não posso falar aqui... Vem comigo! - Yukiko alegou puxando Near pela mão para fora da sala.

O detetive não teve tempo de reagir, somente de seguir a garota. Matsuda rapidamente ergueu-se e perguntou o que ela teria de falar de tão sigiloso.

- Não se preocupa pai, logo deceremos. - A loira gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Mas... Minha filha... - Touta tinha a mão esticada em direção a escada e o olhar perdido no topo dessa.

- Fique calmo Matsuda. Tenho certeza de que não é nada demais, não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Além do mais, é o Near que está lá em cima com ela. Sua filha não corre nenhum perigo com ele. - Linda alegava após recobrar a postura e pegar sua filha novamente no colo.

- Acho que tem razão. Near é o único com o qual não devo me preocupar.

oOo

- Então o queria falar comigo? - Near repetiu a pergunta. O nervosismo que sentia por estar sozinho com a jovem após o beijo que lhe roubara era muito bem disfarçado. Ele sabia que precisava se explicar, no entanto as palavras ficavam presas em sua garganta. A visão das costas de Yukiko com o cabelo solto e caindo sobre a bata azul clara e de finas alcinhas, além da saia de pregas cinza pouco acima do joelho e as meias brancas... Tudo nela exalava o cheiro da inocência e ele sentia repugnante por ousar desejá-la. Contudo, o perfume, a posição dela com o rosto virado por cima do ombro e as mãos ainda na porta recém fechada e o sangue correndo rápido nas veias devido o debate formavam uma perigosa combinação.

Yukiko virou de frente para o detetive após ter certeza de que não havia ninguém escutando a conversa. Puxando o cabeço para o lado, aproximou-se do detetive que controlava com maestria a respiração. A garota reconhecia o esforço dele e se deliciava com a reação que causava no corpo masculino, no entanto, ela se preparava para acabar com qualquer fantasia que ele estivesse tendo.

- É o seguinte Near, como membro da casa dos Matsudas, eu vou lhe pedir que me ajude numa importante missão. O tempo que teremos para obter todos os itens necessários é curto e há pessoas demais circulando pela casa que não podem saber de nossos passos.

A seriedade dela e a abordagem do assunto o instigavam.

- O que você está pretendendo fazer?

- Uma festa surpresa para o aniversário do meu pai semana que vem.

- O quê?!

- Não grite! Todos os anos meu pai faz algo especial para mim e eu sempre tento devolver com algo que ele amasse, mas sozinha eu não consigo muito. Porém, esse ano, eu espero que você possa me ajudar.

- Eu pensei que você não tivesse gostado daquela festa cor-de-rosa.

- E não gostei. Mas o esforço que ele teve e toda a preocupação para que eu não descobrisse tudo... Entende? - Near concordou com a cabeça, antes que ela volasse a falar. - Por isso eu não posso deixar o aniversário dele passar em branco. Por favor, diz que vai me ajudar. - Ela pedia com as mãos unidas em frente o peito.

- É a segunda coisa que você me pede em menos de 15 minutos.

- Eu sei, mas prometo que depois vou me concentrar com mais afinco na investigação. Além de lhe contar tudo o que descobri sobre a Naomi. - Near se repreendeu mentalmente ao perceber que se esquecera por completo que a loira havia passado grande parte do dia com uma suspeita. - Por favor Near... Isso é muito importante para mim e será muito especial para o meu pai...

- Ok... - Ele concordou após um suspiro. Ainda não recompensara a garota pela acusação feita no dia anterior, somado ao beijo que precisa se explicar, ao fato de ter revirado o quarto dela sem o consentimento da mesma e de estar morando de graça na cada da família... É... Near estava se endividando muito com os Matsudas e principalmente com a pequena Yukiko.

- Obrigada Near. - A jovem pulou alegramente e envolveu o pescoço do detetive, após ter lhe dado um singelo beijo. Totalmente chocado com o ato dela, ele não reagiu em momento algum. A garota logo o soltou e saiu faceira pela porta, dizendo que iria preparar a lista do que precisavam e que a passaria para ele no momento em que estivesse pronta. Em pouco tempo ambos estavam sentados juntamente com o resto do time de investigação ouvindo a narrativa da loira sobre a suspeita.

oOo

Ryuuku e Raiya observavam do lado de fora a narrativa da pequena Kira. A empolgação dela era inocentemente contagiante, porém, a imagem do casto beijo que ela dera no detetive fazia o sangue de um deles corer mais rápido.

- Eu pensei que ela fosse parar com isso.

- Você sabe que não vai ser tão fácil assim Raiya. Ela mesma disse que precisava que um dos amigos daquela tal de Sasaki morresse e, como ela se recusa a matar pessoas inocentes, era óbvio que ela iria continuar com o plano de tentar seduzir o L.

- Eu vou fazer! - Raiya disse repentinamente.

- Vai fazer o quê?

- Vou matar um dos amiguinhos da Sasaki.

- Por quê?

- Faz tempo que não escrevo algum nome no meu caderno...

- Sei... Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato da Yukiko precisar dessa morte, não é?

- Uma mera coincidência.

Ryuuku gargalhou alto com o dar de ombros do outro. - Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que se um Shinigami matar uma pessoa para proteger outra, ele morre. Por que vai correr esse risco?

- Não estarei correndo risco algum. Só vou matar uma pessoa qualquer. Yukiko está muito bem e não há ameaças contra ela, direta ou indiretamente falando. Logo é impossivel eu protegê-la.

O Deus da Morte continuava rindo do amigo enquanto ele se aproximavada casa e tocava o vidro, observando a alegria da loira que tinha a atenção de todos os membros da sala.

- _"Eu vou cuidar de você Yukiko... E vou garantir o sangue de que precisa e que se recusa a derramar..."_

_

* * *

_

Pérola estava ajoelhada no chão, com o corpo coberto por acessórios de cozinha de metal e uma panela na cabeça servindo de capacete. - Me perdoem pelo atraso. Além do aviso, ainda posto um dia depois do prometido... Sei que não há desculpa para isso... Mas eu juro que lutei para postar ontem... - Abaixa a cabeça de novo – Descupla gente... Mas confessem... estavam com saudades dessas provocações da Yukiko e do Near, não é? Podem falar n.n Agora, antes de responder as reviews, eu tenho uma maravilhosa noticia: THAIS-CHAN VOLTOU!!! Toquem as trombetas rapazes, minha irmãzinha está de volta.

No meio do palco, uma cortina vermelha se abre e, de trás dela, aparece a segunda autora de O Retorno de Kira e principal responsável pela publicação da história.

Thaís - Constrangida diante da multidão- ...  
Pérola - Fale algo maninha n.n Estavam todos com saudades  
Thaís - Ahn... - respira profundamente – Olázinho XD  
Pérola – XD e a platéia vai ficar quieta?  
Platéia - Bem-vinda de volta Thata-chan n.n  
Pérola - Ah! Esqueci de te avisar irmãzinha. Abandonamos o palco no último cap n.n Agora sentamos nessas maravilhosas poltronas e temos a nossa disposição muitos bolos e tortas diferentes *-*  
Thaís - Bom, com certeza é mais confortável do que ficar de pé. *-*~  
Pérola - Sem duvidas n.n

Thaís - Enfim, deixando as apresentaçãos de lado, até porque não sou boa e vocês já me conhecem [espero que se lembrem. Oláa 1ºcap]. Peço desculpas pelo sumiço, culpa da vampira Telefônica e uma linha de telefone desaparecidos, maaaaaas, depois de muitas idas ao advogado e Procon, eu voltei. E espero que vocês estejam gostando do que já foi mostrado, e fiquem ansiosos pelo que estar por vir.  
Pérola - \o/ é bom te ter de volta imouto-chan n.n Ah! Espero que nesse cap tenham muitas reviews hein! Temos que mostrar um bom movimento para a Thata-chan n.n Quer responder as reviews imouto-can?

Thaís - Quero sim *-*~

Pérola – Então vai lá! \o/

Cantinho das Reviews:

By Thais

**miris_chan: **OmeuDeuss.  
Será que eu devo dizer que você está _quase_ no caminho certo? XD  
De qualquer jeito eu já disse mesmo. Mas, eu gosto de leitores que estão ligados, e você não vai demorar a perceber que ainda há muitos segredos a serem revelados -sorrisinhos-. Não que eu vá te contar algum, eu sou má, e além disso eu e a nee-chan gostamos de você ler e não queremos que pare. XD  
Beeijos açucarados e eu espero, até o próximo cap.

**Bruna:** Olá Bruna!  
Bom, nos metemos num rolo com a idade do Near, vou te falar a verdade, nem IMAGINAVAMOS que ele era tão velho XD.  
Agora já foi, e eu espero que você não se importe com a idade dele. Acredito que isso não atrapalhará MUITO no enredo, e sim vai ajudar XD  
Sim, sim.  
A fic no Nyah já foi postada, quem quiser dar uma passada lá e mandar um beijo XD fique a vontade.  
Continue lendo! Beijos açucarados e até o próximo.

**I-Dalice E-Milly: **Olá I-Dalice E-Milly!  
Obrigada por gostar da fic ^^  
Concordo com você, a nee-chan escree maravilhosamente bem  
Hoho, também acho muito parecida com a vida de alguém que recentemente voltou ao hábito de nadar -olhar suspeito2-  
Beeijos açucarados e não deixe de ler o próximo cap!

**Goldfield: **Olá Goldfield!  
Ahn, realmente, afinal a Pérola escreve muito bem XD  
Fico feliz por você achar que ainda estamos fiés [na medida do possível] a história.  
É, é, a nee-chan me contou das suas idéias, e aí, você gostou do que guardamos para ela? XD Na minha opinião, um final digno XD.  
Obrigada de novo ^^  
Outro abraço e um beijo açucarado, espero que continue acompanhando!

01 de Agosto

Somente no Fanfiction.

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 14:

"SURPRESAS"


	17. Surpresas

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Surpresas**_

(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)

.

A cada novo dia, o jovem detetive cogitava se já não estava na hora de sair da casa dos Matsudas. Há uma semana, Yukiko enchia o seu quarto com artigos de festas a serem escondidos. Como se não fosse o suficiente, arrastava-o para lojas diversas a fim de escolher outros, o que ela acaba fazendo sozinha enquanto ele somente carregaava as sacolas. Near tinha a nitida sensação de que a garota notava muito bem a sua expressão de tédio, porém a ignorava por completo.

Para completar o seu dociê, há três dias Matsuda pedira sua ajuda para esconder a decoração de Natal e, dentre os artigos já armazenados, havia uma fantasia de papai noel ! Ele não podia nem ao menos pegar uma roupa sem se deparar com a vestimenta vermelha e se perguntar por que o homem iria querer usá-la. Contudo a resposta vinha rapidamente :

_- Esse é o último natal em que minha menina ainda será uma criança. Ano que vem ela completa 18 anos, então esse será especial. Além do mais, eu sempre fazia isso quando la era pequena. _

Near suspirou ao perceber que precisaria deixar seu dociê de lado, entrar na loja e descobrir por que Yukiko estava demorando mais de uma hora para escolher uma mera toalha de mesa! Sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior. A loira estava sentada, confortavelmente, conversando com Naomi Sasaki, que usava o uniforme de vendadora da loja, e com uma toalha dobrada no colo. Se ela já havia escolhido, por que demorara tanto?! Ele não poderia deixar isso barato... Não mesmo...

- Yukiko?

- Near? Ah, desculpa! – Ela pediu sem se sentir realmente culpada. – Eu já estava saindo, mas a Naomi estava me contando uma história impossivel de não ser ouvida sobre quando o irmão mais velho dela estava na policia.

O detetive nada escutava e seus olhos não se desviavam da bendita toalha que descansava no colo da garota.

- Near? – Naomi chamou pela atenção do homem. – Acho que ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados, sou Naomi Sasaki, muito prazer. – Ela completou com seu melhor sorriso e com a mão estendida em cumprimento.

- Prazer. – Foi a única resposta ouvida.

O detetive largou-se sentado ao lado de Yukiko e suspirou pesadamente antes de tomar posse do chá que a garota tomava, para indignação da mesma. Após experimentar um gole e desaprovar o sabor, colocou diversas colheres de açúcar a mais, para em seguida apreciar o gosto final da bebida.

- Você está muito desaforado Near. Esse chá era meu e você adoçou ele demais.

- É o minimo por ter me feito esperar uma hora em pé la fora.

- Mas agora esse chá está muito doce. Você sabe que prefiro ele mais amargo. – Ela choramingou ao perceber que não teria sua bebida de volta.

- E só há uma coisa amarga que aprecio. – Ele comentou recordando o sabor do beijo da loira.

Mesmo sem saber dos pensamentos que inundavam a mente do homem, Yukiko ficou com o rosto tingido de vermelho e, ao perceber o foco dos olhos dele, agradeceu aos céus pelo incomum constrangimento. Near notou a coloração na face da loira e foi impossivel não achá-la adoravel. No segundo seguinte ele já se repreendia. Desejar uma pequena adolescente, na idade dele, é anti-ético, além de ilegal a julgar pela idade dela. Como ele poderia perseguir um criminoso agindo de tal maneira?

- Near?

A voz de Yukiko ganhou sua atenção e o fez tomar uma dificil decisão : não importa como, ele iria parar de mirá-la como uma mulher. A garota não poderia mais influenciar seu trabalho, seus pensamentos ou seus sonhos.

- Você estava tão distante. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Só estava pensando. – Ele comentou sem se mexer.

- Posso saber em quê?

- Nada demais. Está pronta?

- Sim. Já podemos ir. – Ela comentou desanimada pela indiferença dele.

oOo

Yukiko não poderia estar mais feliz com a festa que, com a ajuda de Near, organizara para seu pai. O sorriso do mesmo era contagiante e ela se sentia realizada por ter surpreendido o homem que lhe criara como se fosse sua filha de verdade. A decoração da Hot Whells e o carrinho vermelho de controle remoto não agradara somente ao aniversariante e foi uma surpresa para a loira quando, ao entrar na sala, encontrou Aizawa brincando com ele. Yumi, a esposa do policial, se aproximara da garota ao notar a expressão da mesma.

- É incrivel como eles nunca crescem, não é mesmo?

- Devo confessar que nunca imaginei que Aizawa-san ainda gostasse de brincar com carrinhos.

- Ele não vai poder brincar muito. Nada contra o seu marido Yumi-san, mas não creio que Near ficará parado muito tempo.

As duas mulheres, ao ouvirem Linda, procuraram o detetive com os olhos e não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrá-lo totalmente concentrado no brinquedo.

- Acho que ele só não "atacou" ainda porque o brinquedo não é branco.

Foi demais para Yukiko e Yumi controlarem a risada. De longe, os rapazes lançaram rápidos olhares às mulheres que não tentavam ser discretas.

- O que será que deu nelas? – Ide perguntou intrigado aos outros.

- Sei lá. Desisti de tentar entender as mulheres pouco antes de me casar. – Aizawa confidenciou.

- Eu não acredito... – Matsuda possuía lágrimas nos olhos ao perceber o que acontecia. – Minha Yukiko já é considera uma mulher adulta...

Near se preocupou com o que ouviu. Como continuar com seu plano de ignorar a influencia da garota se até mesmo o padrasto dela assumia que ela não era mais uma criança?

- Quando foi que meu bebê cresceu? Eu nem vi passar...

- É assim mesmo Matsuda. Quando você menos esperar ela vai estar lhe apresentando um namorado, depois eles vão noivar e logo você vai levar ela até o altar e, mesmo querendo matar o infeliz que está lhe tirando sua pequena bonequinha, você vai soltar a mão dela e sentir que a está deixando a mercê do lobo mau, mau caráter, vagabundo, preguiçoso...

– Já entendemos Aizawa. – Mogi acalmava o amigo que já retorcia as mãos como se imaginasse o pescoço do genro entre elas.

Matsuda e Near observavam o amigo que tentava recobrar o autocontrole com o mesmo pensamento em mente: casar?! Touta se afastou do grupo e alegou que, se o dia estava se aproximando sem dar folga a ele, ele iria aproveitar cada último momento com a filhinha dele.

- Não sei de quem eu sinto mais pena.

- Como assim Near? – Aizawa incentivou o detetive a continuar falando.

- Dela por ter de agüentar Matsuda ainda mais protetor, ou do homem que pedi-la em casamento.

- Escolha difícil essa. – Shuichi foi obrigado a concordar.

Do outro lado da sala, o grupo de mulheres era abordado por Touta que agradecia pela presença de todas em sua festa de aniversário. Com um braço em volta dos ombros de Yukiko, ele inqueria sobre o assunto abordado por elas até o momento.

- Ah! Coisas de mulher Matsuda-san. – Eriko confidenciava.

- Por exemplo? – Ele insistia em entrar na conversa a qual sua filha participava tão alegremente.

- É difícil de explicar pai...

- Não vejo o motivo, afinal, sempre participei de todas as conversas Yukiko-chan.

- Se você insiste... Como eu estava falando meninas, acho que o Sempre Livre é muito melhor que o Intimus.

- Eu ainda digo que você está equivocada. – Eriko apoiava a mais nova.

Perante o assunto, Matsuda inventou uma desculpa qualquer e se afastou do grupo mais rápido do que quando surgiu. Novamente sozinhas, o grupo voltava a auxiliar Eriko a decidir o melhor momento para contar da gravidez para Aizawa. Conhecendo o pai da mulher e do ciúme que ele sentia pela filha, todas percebiam o perigo que o pobre Yasuo corria.

- Mas eu ainda acho que quanto mais cedo, melhor.

- Você ainda é nova Yukiko, mas não é tão simples assim. Quando você estiver grávida e do jeito que o Matsuda é, vai entender porque eu tenho tanto medo.

- Felizmente isso vai demorar a acontecer.

- Espero em senhorita Matsuda. Você é muito nova ainda e esperta demais para comprometer todo o seu futuro. – Linda alegava com autoridade e como se fosse a mãe da garota.

- Estamos de olho em você hein! – Yumi também assumia o posto de mãe da loira.

Yukiko ria frente à super proteção das outras. Sendo a caçula do grupo e todas as outras já com filho, para as outras era impossível não cuidar da pequena.

A pequena festa não poderia ser mais animada, até Raiya surgir alegando que a garota iria gostar de ver quem estava na porta da frente. Como a campainha não havia tocado, ela precisou de uma desculpa para querer se retirar do aposento e ir para a rua.

Near viu quando a porta foi aberta e quando Yukiko se impressionou com o que havia do outro lado. Curioso e abrindo mão da sua vez de brincar como presente de Matsuda, ele a seguiu até a varanda. Foi uma surpresa encontrar Naomi com o rosto enterrado no ombro de Yukiko e chorando. As duas estavam sentadas no último degrau da pequena escada e o detetive se aproximou até parar atrás da loira. Olhando por sobre a cabeça da outra, ela pediu a ele que não falasse nada. Sasaki segurava com força as mãos da colega, enquanto sentia a outra deslizando por suas costas em conforto.

- Foi horrível Yukiko... – Ela sussurrava entre os soluços.

- O que houve Naomi?

- O Yushiro... Ele morreu...

A informação caiu como uma bomba nos ouvidos da loira que, ao notar o discreto sorriso de Raiya, não teve dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu.

- Eu disse coisas tão horríveis para ele... Eu não queria... Não era verdade... – As frases eram desconexas, mas fariam todo sentido em poucos minutos.

- "Eu não preciso de você Yushiro! Você não faz falta nenhuma! Faça um favor a humanidade e morra seu inútil!" Ela queria sim a morte dele. – Raiya alegava após repetir as palavras proferidas pela morena pouco antes do acidente.

- Você tinha de ter visto Yukiko. O Raiya se empolgou dessa vez. Foi uma morte com tudo que se tem direito. Muito sangue por todo lado. O corpo do coitado ficou dilacerado e irreconhecível, só a cabeça ficou inteira. Ela voou e caiu na frente dessa garota que começou a gritar desesperadamente. Parecia até coisa de filme de terror.

- Podemos dizer que eu estava inspirado. O bom é que você poderá colocar a culpa no tal de Shinji. Fiz com que ele saísse da cena no momento em que a Naomi desejava a morte do outro garoto. Mais o fato dele se sentir atraído por ela... Uma coincidência muito conveniente não acha?

- Yukiko? – Matsuda surgia na porta, curioso para saber o que sua filha e Near estariam fazendo sozinhos. Logo o detetive o inteirou sobre o que a morena havia revelado.

- Traga-a para dentro Yukiko. Está tarde e começando a esfriar muito.

- Venha Naomi, vou preparar um chá para você.

A festa teve um final inesperado e nada animador. Em pouco tempo os convidados saiam da casa entristecidos pelo pouco que sabiam da história. Near observava a visitante sem perder um único detalhe da história. Nesse momento, a certeza de que D-Kira preencheu a mente do detetive. Ele não acreditava que Yukiko usaria o caderno para arruinar o aniversário que planejara com tanto carinho. Curioso, ele sabia que um novo suspeito seria intitulado no dia seguinte, assim que Sasaki conseguisse articular uma frase coerente.

oOo

- Seu Shinigami estúpido! – A garota rosnava furiosa.

- Não fale assim comigo garota! – Raiya rebatia feroz.

Os sussurros agressivos eram trocados no quarto da loira, logo após acomodar Naomi em um quarto de visitantes e alegar para o pai que precisava descansar. Os dois homens da casa concordaram e também rumaram para seus quartos a fim de colocar a mente em ordem. O som da campainha só foi ouvido por Ryuuku que não tentou apaziguar a discussão.

- Como você pode fazer algo assim?

- Você desejava esse sangue, não é? Eu lhe dei de presente. Deveria ficar grata.

- Ela era um inocente. Um estúpido e inútil inocente.

- E agora é um estúpido e inútil inocente morto. Não há nada que se possa fazer.

- Por que Raiya? Por que você o matou?

- Shinigamis não precisam de motivos para matar um humano. É isso que fazemos.

- Mas por que ele?

- Por que eu quis. Deveria ficar feliz por estar lhe ajudando. – Ele afirmou virando-se de costas e pronto para afastar, no entanto, fora surpreendido pelos braços de Yukiko que o rodearam pela cintura, enquanto a garota escondia a face em suas costas.

- Não quero que mate inocentes só para me proteger.

- Você não precisa ser protegida.

- Então não mate mais inocentes, por favor. – Ela pedia ao Deus da Morte que não encontrava forças para negar o pedido.

- Sem querer estragar o clima, mas seus amiguinhos da Interpol resolveram lhe visitar Yukiko. – Ryuuku comentava ganhando total atenção da loira.

- Inerpol? Mas eles não tinham ido embora?

- Imagina. Estão te seguindo há dias.

- E você só me fala isso agora? – Ela perguntava furiosa.

- Ryuuku seu incompetente, por que não nos contou antes? – Raiya já ameaçava o outro com sua foice em mãos.

- Não estou do lado de nenhum de vocês. Sou somente um telespectador que não quer interferir no final da história.

- Seu desgraçado! – Yukiko rosnava transbordando em raiva. O som de batidas na porta do quarto chamou a atenção da garota que buscava desesperadamente por uma saída. – Sim?

- Tem dois homens da Interpol querendo falar com você minha filha.

- Já vou descer papai. Só vou colocar uma roupa mais apresentável.

- Certo. Estaremos lhe aguardando na sala.

- Tá bem papai.

Yukiko andava de um lado para o outro no quarto em quase pânico. Colocando uma roupa casual rapidamente, ela pensava em todas as maneiras de se livrar dos investigadores. Raiya fora imprudente demais e seus planos acabaram por colocar a loira na linha de fogo da organização. De repente, um medo maior se apoderou da garota e ela rapidamente retirou o Death Note de dentro do urso de pelúcia que o abrigava há tanto tempo.

- Isso precisa sair daqui.

- O que pretende fazer? – Ryuuku questionou intrigado.

- Rápido, me de um pedaço de uma folha do seu caderno Ryuuki.

- Por quê?

- Simplesmente o faça! – Ela ordenou arrancando um minúsculo pedaço do caderno que possuía em mãos.

Ainda confuso, o negro shinigami obedeceu a garota e lhe ofereceu um pedaço do perigoso papel.

- Raiya, preciso que faça exatamente o que eu mandar. Você acha que consegue?

O Deus da Morte a olhou sério, sabendo que o novo plano da garota era extremamente arriscado. Yukiko rogava aos céus para que seus cálculos estivessem certos enquanto deixava o caderno nas mãos de Raiya.

* * *

Para variar, Pérola atrasada com o capítulo.

Como estou super atrasada (01:13 para ser mais exata XD)com ele e como a Thaís não está presente para fazer a nota comigo.... Não vou me estender muito aqui ^^

Espero que tenham gostado do cap de hoje minna-san. Um pouco de suspense no final desse cap \o/

Sobre os novos planos da Yukiko... Bem, no próximo cap vocês descobrirão ;]

Sem mais demoras, vamos logo as reviews ^^

Cantinho das Reviews:

By Pérola

**miris_chan:** Desculpa a demora miris-chan. Promeot que vou tentar perder esse hábito ruim. Mas oh... Novo trama chegando na fic ;)

Yukiko esta com idéias novas... E calculada as pressas... Quanto ao Raiya... Bem... Vai demorar ainda para ser explicado quem ele é na realidade XD E eu não vou contar nada mesmo ^^

A idade do Near é outro fator que será revelado logo logo. Talvez nem tão logo assim... Oo

Agora, o que achou do cap? Um bom retorno ao suspense dramático? Toamra que sim ^^

Beijos linda e até o próximo cap

**Bruna: **Oi Bru-chan

Esses debates da Yukiko e do Near são os meus momentos favoritos da fic XD

É tão divertido de escrevê-los *-*~

Enfim, desculpa pela demora. Eu prometo que vou tentar perder esse péssimo hábito .

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ^^

Beijos flor e até o próximo capítulo

05 de Setembro.

Somente no Fanfiction e no Nyah

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 15:

"PARADOXAL"


	18. Paradoxal

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Paradoxal**_

(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)

.

_E, afinal de contas, o que é uma mentira?_

_É apenas a verdade mascarada._

Don Juan - George [Lord] Byron

.

- Realmente não sei de mais nada.

Horas de interrogatório desgastaram Yukiko de tal maneira que sua mente estava à mercê do investigador. O corpo implorava por descanso após tantas surpresas e os escuros olhos não eram capazes de esconder a real condição. Entretanto, Jean não cessava as perguntas e pressionava a jovem mente além do suportável.

- Nunca se interessou em ler algum documento arquivado?

- Não. Com a aproximação das provas, nem tenho tempo para me interessar por qualquer coisa que seja.

- Nem mesmo em algum garoto? – O agente perguntou desacreditado.

- Não podemos ser mais diretos? Foi um longo dia e estou muito cansada.

- Sinto muito, mas ainda tenho diversas perguntas. – Informou reassumindo a frente da conversa. – Lembra-se do dia em que fomos apresentados?

- Sim.

- Lembra do que eu e meu colega pedimos?

- Os documentos do caso Kira. – Yukiko respondia sem pensar muito em suas palavras.

- Exatamente. Você sabe quem foi ele?

- Não.

- Não tem interesse em descobrir?

- O caso Kira foi encerrado antes do meu nascimento. Se houvesse algo para mim saber sobre ele, já teriam me contado. Sendo assim, não vejo motivos para perder meu tempo com um assunto policial já arquivado.

- E se eu lhe dissesse que o caso Kira foi reaberto?

- Ainda assim... Sou somente uma estagiaria que auxilia o diretor com a documentação.

- Entendo... Mas não está nem um pouco curiosa por saber por que estou lhe fazendo tantas perguntas que não lhe dizem respeito?

- Sempre me interessei pelas equipes de investigação e suponho que logo você vá me fazer a pergunta que realmente importa. No momento em que achar mais provável que eu vacile na resposta e me entregue.

- Garota esperta você.

- Só há um problema: como eu não tenho nada a esconder, poderemos ficar nessa conversa sem rumo a noite toda.

- Pois bem. Vou encurtar nossa pequena reunião e fazer a última pergunta.

- E eu agradeço por isso.

- Como já lhe disse, o caso Kira foi reaberto e há poucas horas Watanabe Yushiro morreu de forma violenta. Mesmo contrariando os padrões de homicídios causados pelo suspeito, acreditamos que seja a mesma pessoa. A morte do jovem Watanabe aconteceu pouco depois que a pseudo equipe de investigação que se reúne nessa casa começou a suspeitar do grupo de adolescentes. Sendo você a única ligação entre os dois grupos e a única herdeira de Yagami Raito, levando em consideração que ainda não desvendamos todas as características dos Death Note e não podemos descartar a possibilidade de sua posse ser hereditária, eu e meu colega achamos melhor mantê-la sob supervisão. Minha pergunta é extremamente simples. Quero saber onde você guarda o caderno!

oOo

Dominick conversava com Matsuda e Near na cozinha, garantindo que nenhum dos dois interferisse no diálogo entre seu colega e Yukiko. Saboreando o chá que lhe fora oferecido, Campbell tentava obter informações sobre a garota que pudessem lhe ser úteis. Entretanto Touta se mostrava atento e descontente com a presença do agente, assim como Near que, apesar de tudo, era mais discreto e distante.

- Vocês não precisam ficar tão na defensiva. Nós só queremos esclarecer algumas dúvidas com ela.

Como se planejado, após a frase confortadora de Dominick, a porta da sala abriu-se e revelou Jean que aguardava no batente Yukiko atravessá-la. Enquanto Matsuda pulava ao encontro da filha, o resto da sala parecia manter os olhos nas algemas nas mãos da moça e no seu olhar derrotado.

Alheio a surpresa dos outros, o agente Russeau conservava um ar vencedor na face.

- Já podemos ir, Dominick.

Yukiko, ao ouvir a última frase do investigador, soltou um sorriso desanimado para o pai.

- Acho que eu tenho que ir também, papai.

Antes que o inglês se aproximasse do parceiro, Near tomou a frente e ganhou a atenção de todos.

- Ordeno que a solte!

Surpreso, Dominick olhou para Near.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Sussurrou ele, na vaga esperança de receber silencia em resposta.

- Garantindo que vocês não atrapalhem meu trabalho. – Ele afirmou petulante.

- Desculpe, trabalho? - Perguntou Jean insatisfeito, aquele estranho com cabelos brancos havia estragado o seu grande momento.

- Sim. Yukiko é um importante membro de minha equipe e vocês não possuem autoridade para interferir.

- Perdoe-me senhor, – Dom interferiu em falsa diplomacia – mas temos autorização do governo japonês para agir e manter a jovem Matsuda sob custódia não é uma decisão impulsiva. Agora, se nos permiti, temos um caso internacional para resolver e, infelizmente, sua investigação deverá prosseguir sem a presença de Yukiko ou esperar por ela.

- O caso Kira está sob minha responsabilidade e a Interpol já deveria saber disso.

- Como sabe desse caso? – Jean perguntou desconfiado.

- Ele é um curioso que viu aquela mensagem de dois meses do detetive L para Kira e que fica brincando de tentar descobrir quem é ele. Como podem ver, ninguém importante. – Yukiko começou tentando desviar a atenção dos investigadores para si.

- Sou o próprio L.

- Esqueci de falar que ele é meio doido também. Vocês acreditam que ele acha que se convencer o maior número de pessoas de que ele é L, o grande detetive vai vir atrás dele? Pois é. Ele tem certeza absoluta que é bom o bastante para ajudar L. Agora, me digam como vocês classificariam a inteligência de alguém que monta um plano desses?

Jean e Dominick desviaram os olhos da loira e miraram Near. O detetive escorou-se na parede logo que a garota começou a defendê-lo, considerando-se é claro que está fosse a intenção dela, por mais que não parecesse.

- Yukiko, por mais que eu agradeça pela sua ajuda, ela realmente não é necessária.

- Near, deixa que eu converso com os agentes da Interpol, afinal eles vieram até aqui só para me conhecer melhor, não é?

- De certa forma... – Dom comentou com a mão no cabelo.

- Liguem para o oficial responsável por esse caso e instruam-no a entrar em contato com o FBI a partir do código "Chaveiro".

- Chaveiro? – Yukiko perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e levando ambas as mãos para retirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

Tão confuso quanto a garota, Jean pegou o celular e entrou em contato com seu superior, passando, logo em seguida, as instruções de Near.

- A resposta para "Chaveiro" é "13 flores". – Jean informou após escutar a resposta do outro lado da linha, ainda mais intrigado.

- A pergunta secreta é "Com?". – O detetive confidenciou.

Para a surpresa geral, após desligar o aparelho, Russeau libertou as mãos de Yukiko e avisou o parceiro de que precisavam partir imediatamente.

- Pedimos desculpas por interromper seu trabalho L. – O francês alegou formalmente.

Near não respondeu ao estrangeiro, somente mirou os dedos de Yukiko que acariciavam o pulso dolorido. Sem motivos para permanecer na residência, os agentes da Interpol retornavam para o hotel em que se hospedavam enquanto Matsuda abraçava a filha pelos ombros, aliviado por vê-la bem.

- Chaveiro? – Ela perguntou repentinamente.

- O que tem demais?

- Que tipo de código secreto é esse? Chaveiro com 13 flores?

- É um bom código.

Matsuda, ao perceber que a visita de Jean e Dominick em nada alterou a relação dos dois, resolveu por se despedir e descansar para o dia seguinte.

- É um código muito esquisito isso sim.

- Por isso é um bom código. – Ele completou já subindo as escadas e sendo prontamente seguido pela garota.

- E eu o conheço agora.

- Após utilizado a mudança é automática.

- E como você sabe o novo código? Usar um padrão pode ser perigoso.

- Conheço os fluxogramas utilizados.

- Vai me contar?

- Você pede demais Yukiko.

- Só peço o que está ao meu alcance. – A garota completou escorando-se ao lado da porta do quarto do homem.

Antes que ela falasse mais uma palavra, Near apoiou as mãos na parede, prendendo a loira entre seus braços. O corpo próximo demais confundia os sentidos da jovem que não era capaz de desviar os olhos dos castanhos. Sem tocar na alva pele para não perder o controle da situação, o detetive saboreava a proximidade antes de recordar dos planos para esquecê-la.

- É melhor dormimos... – Alegou afastando os lábios que quase capturavam sem relutância os rosados. O homem tentava convencer mais a si mesmo do que a mulher, entretanto lutar contra as estranhas sensações que o invadiam era cada vez mais difícil e a falta de resistência dela não colaborava com sua empreitada.

oOo

Yukiko tentava prestar atenção na colega de aula sentada em sua cama, entretanto sua concentração aparentava querer se focalizar em um assunto bem distinto. Saber que Naomi ouvira grande parte da conversa não lhe agradava e ela já pensava nas complicações que poderiam surgir caso ela contasse para alguém qualquer informação que obtivera.

- Você podia ter me contado que ele era L, Yukiko. Eu não contaria para ninguém.

- Eu jurei nunca contar.

- Para ele?

- Para mim mesma.

- Isso é muito lindo. Você gosta dele mesmo. Ainda nem acredito que quase foi presa só para não contar quem ele é na verdade. Se eu gostasse de coisas extremamente fofas, você estaria no topo da lista.

A loira somente riu falsamente e a morena percebeu, porém não comentou nada. Ambas estavam cansadas e o dia não fora fácil para ninguém.

- Queria que o Yushiro gostasse assim de mim.

- Mas ele gostava Sasaki. O Watanabe era louco por você e faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

- Então por que ele começou a briga? – A mais velha perguntou com lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos.

- Discussões acontecem. A questão é que, se vocês tivessem tido tempo para superá-la, certamente estariam mais próximos ainda.

- Não sei se eu seria capaz de perdoá-lo pelo que disse.

- O tempo é soberano Sasaki-san. Nunca sabemos se ele vai nos dar uma segunda chance. Mesmo que nada tenha seu valor no tempo de duração, mas na intensidade com que acontece, é ele quem define o quanto poderemos apreciá-la. Quanto tempo lhe foi proporcionado ao lado do Watanabe?

- Estávamos comemorando sete meses de namoro hoje.

- E essa é a primeira briga?

- Sim.

- Então é disso que você tem de se lembrar. Vocês viveram uma linda história por sete meses. O tempo foi generoso com vocês.

- Não vejo por quê. Há pessoas que vivem bem mais tempo juntas, sem brigas...

- Mas não tem a intensidade dos momentos de vocês.

- É difícil acreditar que uma criança está me dando essa lição toda. Quem lhe ensinou tudo isso?

- Meu pai. Na profissão dele, nunca sabemos se ele vai voltar para casa. A primeira vez que ele se feriu gravemente, eu pedi para que ele trocasse de trabalho e ele se negou. Ele falou que se pudesse tornar o mundo um pouquinho melhor para mim, ele não se importava com o perigo e disse que eu não devia me preocupar, pois no dia em que ele morresse, ele iria tranqüilo sabendo que sou forte e feliz por cada momento único que viveu ao meu lado. Desse dia em diante, resolvi que cada dia seria mais especial que o anterior e que não faria nada do que pudesse me arrepender depois. Não há tempo suficiente para isso e eu prefiro perder o meu rindo ao lado de quem eu gosto.

- Queria ter esse tipo de pensamento.

- Pode começar esquecendo a briga e se lembrando de algo bom.

- Não é fácil Yukiko. Está tudo tão claro na minha mente. O terror do acidente.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Estávamos conversando sobre essas mortes estranhas que os jornais comentam e sobre a batalha entre Kira e o seu namorado.

- Near não é meu namorado.

- E começamos a debater sobre quem estaria certo. – Naomi prosseguia ignorando por completo a indagação da loira. – E por mais que eu ache que os bandidos mortos por Kira mereçam esse fim, quem deveria fazê-lo é a justiça. É poder demais e ele não devia ficar nas mãos de uma única pessoa.

Yukiko olhava a morena relatar os acontecimentos e refletia sobre cada frase que ouvia.

- Yushiro achava diferente. Ele disse que se a justiça era tão falha quando julgava um criminoso, ela deveria é auxiliar Kira a limpar esse mundo e deixar que ele trabalhasse em paz. Depois disse eu falei que se ele desejava a morte de alguém, ele era tão sujo quanto as pessoas que Kira matava e que deveria morrer como elas. Eu nunca vou esquecer como ele me olhou antes de atravessar a rua, nem do som do ônibus colidindo contra o corpo dele ou das sirenes que perseguiam o louco que seqüestrou o ônibus. – Limpando o rosto, a garota respirou um pouco antes de prosseguir. – Se Kira é o responsável pela morte do Yushiro-kun, ele vai pagar caro por isso. Meu Yushiro nunca fez mal a ninguém e não merecia isso... E eu desejei que ele morresse... Acho que sou pior que esse assassino...

- Fique calma Naomi-san. Você não tem culpa de nada. Simplesmente estava nervosa. É normal as pessoas falarem o que não querem quando estão irritadas. É melhor você descansar. Amanhã estará um pouco melhor.

- Acho que tem razão. Vou deixá-la dormir também. Seu dia não foi nada fácil. Boa noite Yukiko e obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. Até amanhã Naomi.

Ao chegar no quarto destinado a si, a morena já havia limpado as lágrimas que irritavam seus olhos. A tranqüilidade com que observava a mensagem no celular não combinava com a tragédia vivenciada.

"Venha ao hotel logo cedo."

- Como se fosse fácil sair assim depois de toda encenação para entrar aqui. – Resmungava para o aparelho antes de apagar a mensagem e dormir um pouco.

oOo

- Vamos mesmo embora?

- Claro que não Dom. Não podemos deixar L sozinho com a garota. Ela pode estar enganando-o.

- Existe alguém capaz de enganar L?

- Se ela for Kira, tudo é possível.

Os agentes da Interpol adentraram o quarto que reservaram em um hotel simples. Ambas as camas encontravam-se repletas de papel sob minuciosa analise em poucos segundos.

- É muito estranho a suspeita número 1 da lista morar na mesma casa que L e muito mais ele revelar sua identidade para protegê-la.

- Por isso acho que ela o está manipulando.

- O que vai fazer?

- Estou marcando uma reunião para amanhã cedo. Quero saber como são os dois sem nossa presença e perante alguém mais inofensivo.

"Venha ao hotel logo cedo."

- Será que eles são naturais na frente dela?

- Por que não seriam? Ela é colega de aula da garota.

- Acho que Annie não vai gostar de saber que vamos ficar mais tempo fora.

- Sua esposa já deveria saber que tempo é crucial em nosso trabalho.

- Sinceramente, eu não me importo. Ela queria que eu estivesse em casa para o aniversário de minha amada sogrinha. – Dominick comentou carregado de cinismo ao se referir a mãe da esposa.

- Sei que você adora se lembrar de Madame Dawson – o outro soltou um resmungo indecifrável em resposta – mas vamos nos concentrar em L e Kira, ok?

oOo

Raiya observava, sem emoção alguma na face, a mão que deslizava sobre a capa do Death Note. Ryuuku, ao lado do outro shinigami, analisa o sorriso do novo dono do caderno. Ele não sabia definir se fora esperteza ou burrice enviar o caderno para alguém tão próximo.

- Eu achava que Kira fosse alguém inteligente, mas fico feliz por ele ter falhado. Acho que serei um dono melhor para um item tão valioso.

O sorriso sedutor de Toshio contrastando com o olhar cruel enquanto o Deus da Morte imaginava como sua garota poderia recuperar o caderno. A vontade de matar Near e acabar com os problemas dela formigava em sua mão, porém o pedido de que ele não matasse inocentes gritava em seus ouvidos.

- _"Cometa um único erro Near e eu acabo com você!"_

- Vamos Raiya. Vamos mostrar ao mundo que nossa aliança é soberana.

- Não sou seu aliado.

- Não me importa. Eu tenho o caderno e esse mundo vai contar a história da mais longa Era Kira.

Abdicar do caderno, no final, fora um ato desnecessário graças a Near. Contudo, Yukiko o fizera e, desde que se tornou D-Kira, pela primeira vez não mentiu.

* * *

Gente... Eu juro que posso me explicar pela hora...

1 – Eu terminei o cap só hoje de manhã x.x

2 – Só terminei hoje de manhã porque assumi uma carga horária desumana. To tendo aula todos os dias de noite, trabalho todos os dias de tarde (com exceção de terça que tenho aula de tarde, logo trabalho de manhã), tenho aula quinta de manhã, alguns sábados (até domingo agora x.x), natação 3 vezes por semana... Sim eu me odeio...

3 – Passei o dia compenetrada em criar uma conta no AS para levar minhas fics para lá. Descobri que uma chegou antes de mim e sem meu nome .

4 – Minha linda irmãzinha e eu estamos com os horários bem conflitantes e quanse não conseguimos conversar ç.ç

5 – Acho que não tem número 5 XD

6 – Comentário tosco que não devia estar nessa listagem: prometi fazer de tudo para não me atrasar mais e termino com um super atraso não justificado . Sou uma garota muito má .

Bem... sem mais desculpas e com tudo explicado... Pelo menos eu espero... Vamos ao:

Cantinho das Reviews:

By Pérola

**miris_chan:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. A cena final foi um fechamento e tanto ;)

Espero que esse não tenha deixado a desejar ^^ e que minha demora possa ser perdoada óò

Kissus e até o próximo cap ;)

**8D**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic ^^ E pode ficar tranqüila que estou desenhando os personagens de Retorno de Kira ;) Não sou a melhor das desenhistas, mas também não sou tão ruim assim ^^ Logo colocarei o primeiro capítulo do Data Book de Retorno de Kira no jornal ;)

Kissus e até o próximo cap

**Bruna:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap Bruna-chan ;) Espero que esse tenha valido a espera

Kissus e até o próximo cap

03 de Outubro.

Somente no Fanfiction e no Nyah

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 16:

"OSTENSIVO"


	19. Ostensivo

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Ostensivo **_

(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)

.

- Eu não agüento mais!

Yukiko adentrava a sala usando um blusão grande demais para seu corpo. As mãos apoiadas no quadril e a pose altiva contrastavam com a imagem infantil devido à vestimenta que quase lhe alcançava a metade das coxas.

- Por que o tempo não pode estabilizar um pouquinho? Esse esfria, esquenta, esfria vai me deixar resfriada.

- Você não deveria estar mais preocupada com a redução no número de mortos por ataques cardíacos por dia do que com os efeitos do aquecimento global? – Aizawa perguntou sem parar de analisar alguns gráficos.

A loira somente soltou um muxoxo reconhecendo a relevância do fato exposto. Não adoecia com facilidade para se preocupar com o fim do estranho verão em pleno mês de dezembro. Mogi alcançou alguns documentos para a loira, que se sentou ao seu lado pronta para tentar entender a lógica do usuário do caderno.

- É uma queda muito acentuada. O que será que D-Kira está planejando? – Linda questionou deixando os relatórios na mesa de centro da sala.

- Eu não sei. – Near comentou adentrando o aposento. – Eu só posso chegar a duas conclusões...

A voz do detetive sumia após cada palavra proferida enquanto ele analisava Yukiko sem tentar disfarçar. A adolescente ficou com as bochechas rubras e enrolava o dedo na barra do blusão sem desviar os olhos dos do detetive.

- Por isso eu não achava meu moletom. – Near comentou do nada. A loira somente alargou o sorriso constrangida, contudo não fez menção de que retiraria a peça. – Mas voltando às conclusões. Há a possibilidade de D-Kira estar tentando nos despistar. – Começou sentando-se ao lado de Yukiko e ocupando o último lugar no sofá.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos perto de pegá-lo, não é? Por que outro motivo ele iria querer nos distrair?

- Há várias hipóteses para isso. Estamos perto e ele quer escapar. Estamos longe e ele quer que acreditemos que estamos perto para que invistamos com mais vigor em um alvo falso. Ele também pode gostar de desafios e quer nos levar ao limite. Ou pode estar querendo ganhar tempo enquanto planeja algo grande. Mas também pode estar entediado e cansou de ser D-Kira, abdicando do caderno. – A cada nova teoria Near aumentava a torre de dominós.

- Isso quer dizer que não muda em nada nosso trabalho? – Yukiko perguntou depositando a última peça no topo da torre.

- Muda sim.

- Como? Você destruiu todas as possibilidades para uma nova tática. A melhor solução seria continuar com o plano atual.

- Não temos um plano forte o suficiente e D-Kira poderia ser Yushiro Watanabe.

- Mas ele morreu há 8 dias. Como poderia ser o responsável pelas mortes que aconteceram há 2 dias?

- Esqueci que você não conhece as regras do Death Note.

- Já não basta ser um caderno sobrenatural, a coisa ainda tem regras?

- 39.

- Um belo número de regras hein. Você sabe todas de cor?

- Sim. Mas somente 4 nos importam neste momento. Número 1: O humano que tiver seu nome escrito no Death Note morrerá. Número 3: Se a causa da morte for escrita 40 segundos após o nome ser escrito, assim acontecerá desde que a causa não seja impossível. Número 5: Após especificar a causa da morte, detalhes dessa podem ser escritos nos 6 minutos e 40 segundos seguintes. Número 10: Se a data e hora da morte forem especificadas como parte da causa, assim será, desde que não seja superior à expectativa de vida da vítima.

Yukiko abaixou o rosto refletindo sobre o que ouviu.

- Então essas mortes podem ter sido escritas há dias.

- Número 38: Uma causa de morte só pode se estender em um período de até 23 dias.

- Certo. Então essas mortes podem ter sido escritas há 23 dias. O que você pretende fazer agora?

- Considerando-se que você estivesse certa ao suspeitar do grupo de Naomi e julgando pela redução em larga escala de mortos, o mais óbvio é que Watanabe fosse D-Kira. Se for esse o caso o caderno deve ter sido destruído no acidente.

- E se ele não tiver sido destruído?

- Alguém deve tê-lo encontrado e talvez essas mortes sejam uma tentativa de seguir com o objetivo de D-Kira.

- Nesse caso...

- Começamos da estaca zero.

- Em resumo: ou temos um novo usuário do caderno ou a batalha terminou sem que precisássemos agir?

- Sim.

- Sem mais rodeio Near, o que vamos fazer agora? – Linda perguntou já cansada da falta de informações objetivas.

- Esperar.

- Por quanto tempo? – Aizawa perguntou desolado.

- O tempo que for necessário.

- Bem... Se tentarmos analisar pelo lado positivo, ganhamos uma trégua para as festas de fim de ano. – Matsuda alegava suspirando.

Aizawa suspirou extremamente cansado. – Isso me lembra que ainda faltam muitos presentes a comprar.

Surpreendendo a todos, o policial não reclamou pelos dias ganhos.

- Como assim Aizawa? O natal é em três dias e você sabe a confusão que as lojas se tornam.

- É, eu sei Mogi. Mas com o caso D-Kira em andamento, além dos outros menores, eu acabei me distraindo.

- Você sabe que vai entrar numa luta praticamente perdida, não é? – Ide comentou recostando-se no sofá com os braços cruzados.

- Tenho esse pressentimento.

- Eu estou de consciência limpa. Encomendei meus presentes há algumas semanas e vou buscá-los amanhã. – Matsuda estufou o peito orgulhoso.

- Entrar nesse debate seria uma loucura na desvantagem em que me encontro. Como não sabia se iríamos estar no país ou não, só comprei um presentinho para Akane. – Linda confessou apertando o bebê nos braços.

- Falando nisso, vocês vão ficar na cidade ou vão voltar para os EUA?

Yukiko se percebeu mais ansiosa do que gostaria de admitir pela resposta à pergunta de Ide para Near.

- Ainda não pensei nisso. – O detetive confessou.

- Por favor, Near. – Matsuda exclamou quase indignado. - Comprei um peru imenso já contando com a sua presença. Sua e das meninas. – Completou acenando para Linda e Akane e surpreendendo a mãe. – Pelo menos para a ceia de Natal vocês vão ficar, não é?

Linda mirou o amigo tentando decifrar o olhar do mesmo, entretanto há dias ela percebera que não era mais capaz de tal façanha. Yukiko abandonou a torre iniciada por Near e observou o homem ao seu lado. Os olhos da adolescente a policial foi capaz de entender, por mais que se surpreendesse com o que lia neles.

- Não há nada nos esperando nos EUA, Near. Acho que merecemos umas férias, o que me diz?

- Linda está certa. Se você trabalha lá com a mesma intensidade com a que te vi aqui, eles nem devem estar sentindo sua falta. – Yukiko o provocou mais uma vez, recebendo em troca somente um olhar que falava por si só.

- Esse foi o jeitinho dela dizer que adoraria ter vocês conosco. Só falta a sua resposta Near. – Matsuda reafirmou o convite.

O homem suspirou. – Dizer não seria loucura, Matsuda. Só de saber que eu teria de agüentar sua filha perturbando meus ouvidos até aceitar já é motivo mais que suficiente, por mais que eu ache que conseguiria resistir. Entretanto, ela conseguiu influenciar Linda mais do que eu seria capaz de prever e duas falando eu não suportaria.

Matsuda riu alto. – Realmente, sua vida seria um inferno. Se elas assim quisessem, é claro. – Ele completou rapidamente após o olhar recebido das garotas.

- Eu se fosse um de vocês, ficaria bem quietinho para não piorar a situação. – Mogi ria da cena.

- Não sei o motivo para esse conselho. - Yukiko comentou erguendo-se do sofá. – Somos duas garotas calmas e muito tranqüilas, não é Linda.

- Mas é claro minha querida. Eu nos definiria como adoráveis.

Raiya observava pela janela as risadas e a serenidade que tomavam conta da garota que ele tanto prezava. A certeza de que somente agora ela realmente mentia machucava-lhe de uma maneira que ele jamais poderia explicar. A vontade de devolver-lhe o caderno e livrá-la de todos que a atrapalhavam de agir sempre o confundindo sobre seus motivos. Contudo, entre tantas sensações inexplicáveis, um desejo ele aceitava e jurava não descansar até saciá-lo:

- "_Um dia Yukiko, um dia eu a farei livre novamente."_

- Qual o problema Raiya? Preocupado com ela?

- Essa não é ela. – Alegou o Shinigami pouco antes de se virar e voltar para perto do novo dono do Death Note.

oOo

Dias podem passar tão rápido quanto um simples piscar de olhos, pelo menos era assim que Near se sentia. Quando em sua vida ajudou a montar uma árvore de Natal? Mesmo quando estava na Wammy House, nunca participou das festividades; pelo menos era do que se recordava.

- Me alcança aquele anjinho. – Yukiko pedia enquanto ajeitava uma bela bola vermelha na árvore que era erguida as pressas.

- Eu não sei como fui deixar isso para hoje. – Matsuda passava correndo pela sala carregando alguns enfeites.

- Deixe disso. Estávamos ocupados e muito concentrados no caso. Tenho certeza de que Aizawa deve estar tão atrapalhado quanto nós.

- Na verdade... – Near iniciou, mesmo não querendo desanimar o anfitrião, ao mesmo tempo em que entregava o anjo para Yukiko. – Encontrei com ele no centro hoje e ele estava bem tranqüilo. Aparentemente, ele conseguiu deixar tudo pronto a tempo.

- E aquele infeliz é o que mais reclama da idade. – O policial confessou desenrolando um dos pisca-piscas que deveriam ser colocados do lado de fora da casa.

- Vai mesmo pendurar isso do lado de fora? Essa frente fria veio com tudo para cima de nós.

- Claro que sim. Não é um friozinho que vai nos deter, não é Near?

- Quando fui metido nessa?

- Deixe disso homem e venha ajudar um velho amigo. – Completou Touta já saindo da casa.

- Às vezes eu me sinto mais velho que ele.

- Quantos anos você tem para falar assim? – Yukiko perguntou na inocência mal escondida.

- Menos que seu pai, isso eu garanto.

- Ele age como se 36 fosse o fim do mundo. – Linda confessou para desgosto do amigo, fazendo a caçula rir do gracejo. Ciente do estranho clima que existia entre o casal, a policial estava determinada a descobrir o que exatamente estava acontecendo entre os dois.

- Mas até que ele está bem conservado para um quarentão, não acha?

- Sem dúvidas minha pequena.

- E olha que eu achava que ele era mais velho, a julgar pelo cabelo branco.

- Ele sempre teve essa cor de cabelo. Acho que isso contribui para o charme dele, não concorda?

- Sem dúvidas. Somado a esse jeitão anti-social...

- Irresistível.

- Vocês não se esqueceram de que ainda estou na sala, não é? – Near chamou a atenção das garotas que somente o olharam e analisaram. Tal ato lhes garantiu um prêmio único e que dificilmente seria vislumbrado novamente: o famoso L com as bochechas levemente rubras. Algo quase imperceptível se elas não o estivessem fiscalizando minuciosa e descaradamente.

- Near! – Matsuda gritava do lado de fora da casa. – Preciso de uma ajudinha aqui... E nem pense em sair de dentro de casa Yukiko!

A garota que começava a ir em socorro do padrasto parou no mesmo lugar.

- Bem... Foi ele quem mandou. Vamos terminar a ceia Linda?

- Ótima idéia.

Sozinho na sala, o detetive suspirou antes de sair e ajudar Matsuda, após ouvir mais uma vez o pedido do mesmo. Near queria negar, contudo era óbvio que estava apreciando a noite. A sensação de uma família e de um lar era nova para o homem que sempre viveu para a lógica.

- Vai ficar sonhando por quanto tempo Near? Kira está sem agir e temos um jantar na companhia de três belíssimas mulheres nos esperando.

Despertando com a voz de Matsuda, o detetive seguiu o policial para dentro da casa e analisou todos os detalhes. O anfitrião subindo para pegar os presentes e acomodá-los ao redor da árvore, a amiga que saia da cozinha em busca da filha para arrumá-la, o cheiro da janta já preenchendo o local...

- Não vai trocar de roupa Near? – Yukiko perguntou entrando na sala, já devidamente trocada. A calça jeans realçando as pernas longas, a básica no tom cinza contrastando com a pele clara e o cabelo ainda sendo enxugado na toalha rosada. – Que cara é essa? – Ela perguntou estranhando a expressão do outro.

- Estou só fazendo os cálculos.

- Que cálculos?

- Seu pai e eu não demoramos tanto assim lá fora.

- E?

- Como você lavou o cabelo e se arrumou tão rápido?

- Engraçadinho.

Near somente ergueu o canto do lábio em resposta ao sorriso aberto da loira e saiu para trocar de roupa. Uma noite feliz, com risadas e conversa agradável. Kira era uma palavra proibida durante a comemoração. Até mesmo o frio detetive se permitia rir abertamente, espantando um pouco os outros a principio.

Ninguém se importou em deixar a sobremesa para mais tarde só para ver a pequena Akane abrir seu primeiro presente de Natal. A felicidade do bebê que mais brincava com o papel rasgado ao invés de querer abrir a caixa com o brinquedo era contagiante. Yukiko sentou-se ao lado de Linda e da criança para tentar mostrar a pequena o presente. Sem sucesso, o embrulho ainda era mais interessante.

Para a tristeza geral, antes que a foto pudesse ser batida, o celular de Matsuda tocava junto com a campainha. Habituado com a residência, Near não pensou duas vezes antes de atender a porta, enquanto o outro falava ao telefone.

- Olá Near.

- Aizawa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É isso que vamos descobrir. – Touta avisou desligando o celular e guardando no bolso.

- Mogi lhe explicou alguma coisa? – Questionou o outro policial.

- Não muito.

- Tome cuidado papai. – Yukiko pedia chegando apressada e entregando o revólver ao seu tutor.

- Não se preocupe. Só lamento perder a abertura dos outros presentes.

- Eu escondo dela até você voltar. – Near afirmava para o amigo.

- Vai e volta cedo hein! – Linda pedia quase ordenando com a pequena Akane no colo.

- Você ouviu Aizawa. Temos de ser rápidos.

- Principalmente depois de um pedido tão carinhoso.

Com um sorriso conformado, o policial acompanhava o colega até o carro e rumava para descobrir a grandiosidade da situação. O carro se afastava pela rua escura e a família retornava para a casa agora silenciosa. Antes mesmo de alcançar a sala, o bebê já reclamou do cansaço.

- Já volto. – Linda despediu-se da dupla carregando Akane até o quarto de Yukiko.

Sem dizer uma palavra, a loira apoiou-se no batente do arco que levava a sala enquanto a outra subia pelas escadas. O olhar castanho perdia-se na árvore decorada, nos presentes organizados e no único embrulho aberto ainda largado no chão.

- Decepcionada com o final da festa?

- Só estou estranhando um pouco.

- O quê?

- Ele nunca se envolveu em tantos casos ao mesmo tempo e não faz sentido ele começar justamente quando estamos investigando Kira.

- D-Kira.

- Você é muito teimoso.

- Não acho. É você que se recusa a chamá-lo pelo nome certo.

- Mas eu sou D-Kira! – Ela rebateu com um sorriso nada inocente e surpreendendo o detetive. – Você escolheu esse nome quando achava que era eu a usuária do caderno, então vai ter de escolher outro para quem estamos perseguindo.

- Quer mesmo ser chamada de Donkey-Kira? – Ele questionou sem levá-la a sério.

- Donkey não, mas aceito ser Darling-Kira.

- D-Kira nasceu de Donkey-Kira.

- Acho que podemos fazer algumas correções. – Ela completou já mais próxima ao detetive.

- Acho desnecessário.

- Você me acha burra?

- Não.

- Então por que não podemos mudar o significado do D?

- Porque você não é Kira.

- Mas você não pensava assim no começo.

- Ainda não mudei meu pensamento. D-Kira é alguém estúpido demais para achar que é tão esperto quanto Yagami. Passei a suspeitar de você após definir como chamaríamos o usuário do caderno. – Near começava a se afastar acreditando que o assunto estava encerrado quando foi chamado novamente pela garota.

- Só mais uma coisinha. – Ele parou há poucos passos de distância da garota e olhou por sobre o ombro, esperando que a mesma continuasse. – Quando vai me beijar?

Near não conseguiu evitar que sua sobrancelha se erguesse. A expressão do mesmo tornava seus pensamentos óbvios demais.

- Não me olhe como se eu fosse uma tarada. A tradição é bem clara: quando um casal se encontra sob um visgo eles devem se beijar. E caso não tenha notado, estamos há um bom tempo abaixo de um. – Ela completou apontando para cima onde o pequeno galinho estava preso.

- Tradições são para crianças como você Yukiko. Não para adultos responsáveis como eu.

- Não acredito que você está com vergonha. Ainda se fosse o primeiro haveria alguma lógica, mas depois do que aconteceu na fes...

Antes que a loira pudesse concluir a frase, estava presa entre os braços do detetive, sendo beijada exatamente como da primeira vez. Não era o que a tradição pregava, todavia ele não se importava com tradições. Bem menos tímidas, as mãos de Yukiko não hesitaram a ir de encontro os cabelos brancos no exato momento em que os lábios se juntaram.

Near continuava preferindo sabores doces, contudo o gosto amargo que reinava na boca feminina o encantava. A forma como suas mãos se encaixavam em cada curva do pequeno corpo e de como o beijo seguia uma dança perfeita desde o começo o fascinavam e lhe faziam acreditar que era certo ser abraçado contra a delicada forma.

Em pequenos beijos, o detetive rompia o contato sem se afastar. Com as frontes encostadas ele a via sorrir enquanto mexia em sua camisa branca. Os dedos longos descansavam sobre o tecido e sentiam seu coração acelerado. As respirações descompassadas se mesclavam e a cada novo toque do ar quente a adolescente sorria mais.

- Eu juro a você dessa vez, Yukiko...

- O quê? – Ela perguntou ainda absorta.

- Nunca mais vou tocá-la. – Ele completou se afastando por completo da garota.

- O quê?! – A expressão da garota era de abandono e incredibilidade, contudo ele estava determinado a não abdicar de sua decisão.

- Já me fiz essa promessa diversas vezes e sempre a quebrava quando pensava em você. Agora que ela foi feita a você, sei que a manterei.

- Mas por que você está me prometendo algo que nem quero?

- Porque é o certo. Gostar de você é algo ilegal e imoral para alguém da minha idade.

- Você nunca quis agir insanamente uma vez na vida?

- Eu sou L e não posso me dar ao luxo de perder a razão.

- Está me acusando de distraí-lo?

- Em todos os sentidos da palavra, mesmo que seja involuntariamente.

- Você é um idiota! Vai destruir algo que poderia ser maravilhoso por medo?! – Yukiko usava toda sua força de vontade para não gritar.

- E você é esperta o suficiente para um dia perceber que estou certo e vir me agradecer por colocar um ponto final nessa loucura.

- Ou um dia você verá que sou eu a certa e que essa foi a atitude mais estúpida que você já tomou. Só espero que não seja tarde...

A garota virou as costas e começava a sair da sala terrivelmente decepcionada. Ao alcançar as escadas, descansou uma mão no corrimão e parou sem, entretanto, virar-se.

- Estou saindo do caso Kira.

Near a olhou confuso. Queria se afastar da garota, todavia não queria cortar todo e qualquer contato com a mesma.

- Não quero distraí-lo mais. A julgar pelo que me disse hoje, minha presença por si só deve estar atrapalhando-o. Boa noite Near.

Ele a olhou se afastar e não fez nada para impedir. As mãos ainda sentiam a maciez da pele pela ousadia de invadir a blusa da garota e acariciar cintura e costas da mesma. O gosto ainda amargo na boca com certeza não o deixaria dormir tão cedo. Near deixou-se cair no sofá e repassou cada dia desde que começou a investigar D-Kira.

- Você está certo do que está fazendo?

- Sim.

- Ainda não acredito que você terminou com ela no Natal. – A mulher completou após soltar suspirar.

- Não havia nada para terminar.

Linda cruzou os braços indignada pela teimosia do amigo.

- Como não?

- O que você ouviu?

- Eu vi e ouvi tudo. Vocês estavam tão compenetrados no beijo que nem me viram nas escadas. Eu só estava esperando ela se afastar para lhe aconselhar a ser mais discreto, pois Matsuda demoraria a aceitar.

- Não há nada acontecendo, então não há nada para ele aprovar.

- Preciso concordar com Yukiko. Você esta agindo feito um idiota covarde. Por que quer tanto fugir disso?

- Se ouviu tudo já sabe a resposta.

- Não se esconda atrás de L, Near. Ele é você agora, não o posto. Ele precisa se adaptar a sua vida, não o contrário.

- L é anterior a mim. Não posso permitir que um sentimento tolo e infantil prejudique meu julgamento, senão as pessoas não confiaram mais em L.

- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo.

-Além do mais, não preciso de uma criança ditando regras na minha vida.

- Você não a beijaria se a considerasse uma criança... Já estava pensando muito a frente mesmo hein? – Linda completou sorridente e gostando de seu raciocínio. – Por que não dá uma chance a essa criança de nascer? É só esperar pelo ano que vem para não ferir essa sua moral.

- Não diga bobagens. Estaremos voltando amanhã para a América. Sendo assim essa conversa não tem razão para existir.

- Nunca imaginei que um dia o veria fugindo. Mas bem... Você vai voltar. Matsuda nos convidou para ficar as festividades de fim de ano aqui e quero passar minha virada de ano com pessoas alegres. Lá seriamos somente eu e Akane, já que você provavelmente vai se enclausurar novamente.

- Então acho que é aqui que nos separamos. Foi bom revê-la.

- Digo o mesmo. Boa noite. – A mulher completou deixando o detetive sozinho na sala.

As horas passavam e Near permanecia sentado no sofá, observando a parede e compenetrado em esquecer a adolescente. Qualquer relacionamento entre os dois não poderia passar de um sonho e ele não poderia se permitir sonhar quando tinha trabalho a fazer. Como L sempre tem trabalho a fazer, Yukiko deveria se tornar uma lembrança agradável e nada mais.

- Que bom que está acordado Near. – Matsuda retornava tão perturbado que nem reparou que o detetive ainda usava a mesma roupa da noite anterior, atrás de si, Ide, Aizawa e Mogi entravam na sala com expressões idênticas a do anfitrião.

- Realmente, é bom que possamos conversar em paz. Quero informar a vocês que estarei retornando está tarde para os EUA.

- O quê Yukiko fez? – Aizawa perguntou sem se impressionar.

- Por que você está colocando a culpa na minha filha? – Touta questionou indignado, mas já imaginando o mesmo.

- Só estavam ele, Linda e Akane na casa. Qual das três teria mais chances de incomodar o Near a ponto dele querer ir embora?

Matsuda suspirou derrota e L detestou ver o quanto a influencia de Yukiko sobre si estava visível.

- Ela não fez nada. – O detetive respondeu sem alterar seu tom de voz. – Simplesmente não há motivos para que eu permaneça aqui.

- Acho que então você terá de modificar seus planos. – Matsuda começou, surpreendendo a todos pelo jeito que falava com o famoso detetive. – 1315 mortos Near. Todos de ataque cardíaco e todos perto da meia-noite. As prisões atingidas estão praticamente vazias e em todas as celas estava escrito que Kira ressuscitou e que a humanidade conhecerá uma nova era de paz seguindo as regras de seu novo Deus.

- E isso só no Japão. Não sabemos ainda o que aconteceu aos outros países. – Ide ressaltou a gravidade da situação.

- Mas aqui está o verdadeiro pandemônio entre os presos que sobreviveram. É motim em todos os lugares e os corpos a serem recolhidos atrapalham tudo. – Aizawa concluiu.

- Esse novo Kira é bem exibido não acham? – Mogi questionou.

Near suspirou e sorriu logo em seguida, assustando aos outros presentes na sala.

- Ainda bem que ele é assim. É óbvio que o caderno trocou de mãos e que a estratégia do novo usuário é se mostrar. Ele planejou o seu primeiro movimento para impressionar e conseguiu. Mas alguém que está tão preocupado em conquistar espaço não deve ter tempo para limpar as pistas. Será fácil descobrir quem é. Começaremos pelo acidente que matou Watanabe. Precisarei de todas as câmeras que estiverem ao arredor, mesmo que não peguem o momento em si. A-Kira vai cair rápido demais.

* * *

Pérola sem nenhuma coragem de mirar os leitores nos olhos.

- Eu poderia dizer que a demora em postar a fic foi só para dar mais impacto ao titulo, mas não teria essa audácia... Bem... Vou responder as reviews e espero não ter perdido meus leitores nesse mês desgastante.

Cantinho das Reviews

**Bruna: **Bem... A Yukiko não tomou nenhuma posição. Acho que ela vai é se surpreender quando recuperar a memória e ver o que o novo dono do caderno está aprontando. Próximo cap eu coloco o que os outros personagens estão fazendo. Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**miris-chan: **Yukiko é muito esperta ;) Mas a atitude do Near pode atrapalhar um pouquinho para ela recuperar a posse do DN e acho que ela não contava com isso. Mas... quem sabe o que o futuro reserva a essa garota. E ela ainda tem o Raiya apoiando ela ;) Chega de spoiler ^^ Muito obrigada pela review Kissus

Para encerrar: Por Kami-sama, me perdoem pela demora.

14 de Novembro.

Somente no Fanfiction e no Nyah

O Retorno de Kira

Capítulo 17:

"FEARLESS"


	20. Fearless

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

_**Fearless**_

(By Pérola e x Hunter-Nin)

.

E não sei por que, mas quero dançar com você

Em uma tempestade no meu melhor vestido

Sem medo

.

Neve. Há quanto tempo não via neve? Os pequenos flocos brancos flutuavam levemente até alcançar o chão ou qualquer outra superfície. A alva chuva não seria capaz de colorir a cidade, contudo o espetáculo era amplamente apreciado pela adolescente da janela de seu quarto. No colo, um raro livro de Byron de 1842 e com desenhos da época à ponta de lápis. Lembrava-se de quando o vira na livraria e comentara sobre a obra com Near. No mesmo instante o detetive lhe presenteara e alegara que com a ajuda do livro o francês dela talvez melhorasse um pouco.

O som perto de si a despertou e ela se aproximou de Akane, que já começava a fugir do Moisés. Sorrindo para a pequena, a pegou no colo e voltou para perto da janela, mostrando à garotinha a brancura que reinava na manhã de Natal.

- É bonito, não acha Akane?

A criança tocou no vidro e logo afastou as mãozinhas devido o frio que sentiu, contudo não demorou a se apoiar novamente na janela, admirada com a cena. Tão curiosa quanto a adolescente que lhe proporcionava apoio, a loirinha mirava fascinada a neve para em seguida voltar os olhos verdes para a mais velha em um pedido mudo.

- Vamos então. – Yukiko completou levantando-se e levando a criança consigo. O caro presente ficou esquecido sobre a cama.

As duas riam tranquilamente enquanto desciam as escadas. Apesar dos sorrisos, quem conhecesse a mais velha seria capaz de perceber a magoa que insistia em não ir embora. Alcançando os últimos degraus, foram abordadas por Matsuda que notara a sutil mudança que sua filha tentava esconder.

- Aonde você vai? Temos trabalho a fazer.

- Near não lhe contou papai?

- O que ele devia me contar?

- Estou fora da equipe. – A garota completou sentando-se no degrau de saída da casa e deixando o bebê sentado ao seu lado, enquanto calçava as botas pretas.

- Como assim fora? Por quê? – Matsuda olhava atordoado da garota para o detetive no corredor que analisava a loira seriamente.

- Concordamos que eu não ajudaria muito nos avanços das pesquisas agora que a faculdade vai começar. E como seria muito difícil para mim largar um caso pela metade, eu não pegaria nada desse novo Kira.

- Eu não gosto quando você mente para mim Yukiko. – Matsuda disse sério e surpreendendo a todos que dificilmente o viam com tal expressão.

A garota deu um sorriso triste e olhou para o padrasto nos olhos, sem medo. Sabia que não conseguiria enganá-lo e nem ao menos queria, contudo preocupá-lo também não estava na lista.

- Foi só uma pequena discussão e acho que não estou pronta para trabalhar com alguém que tem aversão a minha pessoa.

- Aversão? Mas vocês não...

- Não se preocupe papai. Eu só vou levar Akane para brincar na neve, isso se Linda permitir.

- Só cuidado para que ela não fique molhada. – A mãe pediu, concedendo a permissão.

- Pode ficar tranqüila que cuidarei bem dela. – A loira disse após colocar novamente o sapato no bebê e pegá-la no colo.

- Eu sei que vai.

- Até mais tarde. – Yukiko completou saindo da casa.

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Matsuda questionou para o detetive assim que a adolescente não pudesse mais ouvir.

Near mirou o anfitrião e percebeu que não escaparia com qualquer resposta. Linda, mais atrás de Matsuda, dizia claramente com o olhar que ele deveria enfrentar o mais velho em busca da aprovação para o que sentia. Grande engano. Como dizer a um pai ciumento que sua preciosa filha quase se envolveu com um homem tão mais velho? Entretanto ele sabia que não poderia ficar quieto por muito segundos a mais. Touta queria uma resposta e o mínimo que ele poderia fazer em troca de tudo o que o outro fazia para si era ser o mais sincero possível.

- Eu falei que não precisava de uma criança me distraindo.

- E como ela o distrairia? – Mogi perguntou curioso.

Aizawa já tinha quase certeza do que acontecia, por mais que não fosse capaz de acreditar nas próprias conclusões. Era certo que não gostava da garota e que ainda desconfiava dela, entretanto não era cego e sabia que a filha de Matsuda era muito bonita, além da inteligência aguçada e da língua afiada quando queria. Não era para menos também. A mãe era uma modelo famosa e a garota era incrivelmente parecida fisicamente com a mesma. Contudo, imaginar que Near sucumbiria ao charme juvenil era demais para si.

- Não sei se sabem, mas a filha de Matsuda tem o potencial de falar um número de besteiras considerável em um tempo incrivelmente curto.

- Mas tirá-la das investigações... – Touta ainda reclamava, apesar de reconhecer a verdade que o outro dizia.

- Não fui eu que a tirei. Ela saiu por livre e espontânea vontade alegando que não queria nos atrasar.

- Se foi uma escolha dela, não há nada que possamos fazer. Vamos Matsuda, precisamos nos concentrar em A-Kira. – Ide completou, chamando todos de volta para o trabalho.

- Falando nisso, por que mudou o nome dele Near? – Linda perguntou na esperança de levar alguma razão a Near.

- Ambitious-Kira. Obviamente esse Kira não é o mesmo de antes, além de ser alguém terrivelmente cobiçoso. Então achei melhor trocar o nome.

A policial suspirou pesadamente. O olhar do amigo lhe dizia claramente que ele não mudaria de idéia.

oOo

Yukiko observava a criança brincando na neve em seu vestido de inverno. Os passos ainda um pouco inseguros e a vontade de correr levavam a garotinha ao chão diversas vezes. A adolescente ergueu-se acreditando que a pequena iria chorar depois da última queda. Surpresa, viu Akane apoiar as mãos no chão e empinar o bumbum enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio. A distância que a mais velha venceria em apenas três passos requereu muitos mais dos pequenos pezinhos. Frente a frente, a jovem ajoelhou-se para ficar na mesma altura da outra e limpar as mãozinhas sujas de terra que eram erguidas em sua direção.

- Prontinho. – Falou alto, ganhando um sorriso da outra.

Apesar de pequena, Akane já demonstrava toda sua vaidade. Novamente no colo feminino, ela passava os dedinhos sobre a roupa, claramente arrumando-a.

- Você vai ser muito orgulhosa quando crescer se continuar assim. – Yukiko afirmou fingindo-se de séria e sendo completamente ignorada pela pequena. – Amanhã vamos alimentar esse pequeno monstrinho consumidor que tem dentro de você.

O branco que se intensificava sobre a praça começava a incomodá-la e essa sensação a perturbava muito mais. A adolescente não conseguia deixar de se repreender por permitir ao detetive magoá-la. Se ele não se permitia viver um pouco fora das regras, não seria ela a persegui-lo para convencê-lo do contrário. Entretanto, a sensação de que ainda não podia se afastar dele somava-se ao peculiar caleidoscópio.

Olhando para o céu de onde os brancos flocos ainda caiam, ela lembrou-se de algo que sabia ter esquecido. A memória mostrava-se intacta, contudo ela sentia que estava incompleta e tinha certeza de que Near era a resposta para essas dúvidas.

- De quem será que eu me esqueci Akane? – A loira perguntou para o bebê que a mirava curiosa.

Yukiko tocou o rosto sem saber o motivo e manteve a mão sobre a bochecha por alguns segundos. Nesse rápido momento ela decidiu que não importava como ou o quanto insano isso pareceria, ela descobriria a verdadeira história, o motivo por se aproximar tão rapidamente de L.

oOo

Raiya observava o novo dono do Death Note escrever um nome após o outro. Os cabelos loiros desalinhados, o belo rosto coberto pelo suor e as olheiras terrivelmente visíveis indicavam que ele não estava acostumado a rotina que o próprio estabelecera.

- Você bem que podia parar de me olhar e escrever alguns nomes também. Estamos juntos nessa, que tal ajudar um amigo?

- Não sou seu amigo, não estou do seu lado, não gosto de você e já fiz minha parte ao dizer que 100 mortos por dia seria desgastante demais.

- Se me detesta tanto assim, por que me entregou o caderno?

- Eu não o escolhi e só o manterei vivo enquanto for útil.

Toshio riu debochadamente antes de alegar que Raiya parecia o cãozinho do antigo Kira.

- O que esse Kira tem de tão especial Shinigami? – Perante o silencio do Deus da Morte, ele prosseguiu sem medo. – Devia ser uma mulher muito gostosa para dominá-lo assim. Me conta, você dormiu com ela? Ela era boa de cama?

Raiya não foi capaz de se manter indiferente perante tanta audácia. Furioso e dominado pela raiva ele ergueu o policial pelo pescoço, forçando-o a ficar em pé e com o rosto perto do seu.

- Fique calmo Shinigami. Sua dona ainda não mandou me matar.

Mesmo que suas mãos formigassem para que ele concluísse o que começou, Raiya soltou o policial. Yukiko ainda não havia recuperado o caderno e ela precisa de mais tempo até ser totalmente inocentada perante Near, período em que tanto ele quanto o Death Note deveriam permanecer longe. No entanto, quando a viu mais cedo passeando com Akane, não resistiu em tocar-lhe o rosto. Ficou surpreso ao ver a mão dela segurando a sua, por mais que ela não o visse, e sentiu-se impelido a acelerar os acontecimentos. Fora necessária muita força de vontade para se afastar da garota.

- Quando você cumprir o seu objetivo, eu não serei piedoso.

Toshio riu perante a ameaça do outro.

- Isso se ela quiser que você me mate. Quem sabe eu não conquisto sua garota? Depois de um trato bem dado, quero ver se ela vai se interessar por um fantasma.

- Eu o mato antes que toque nela.

- Veremos Shingami.

Raiya deixava Toshio sozinho com o Death Note para evitar qualquer ação precipitada. O humano atrevido conseguia tirá-lo do sério sem muito esforço. O Deus da Morte nunca pensou que fosse sentir saudades dos flertes entre Yukiko e Near. Todavia, qualquer relacionamento que surgisse entre eles, aconteceria pelo sucesso da garota em envolver o detetive. Por outro lado, imaginar sua criança nos braços do policial era repugnante para seus olhos acostumados a cenas macabras.

- Vai estourar os dedos se apertar essa foice com mais força.

- O que você quer Ryuuku? – O outro perguntou sem esconder o mau humor.

- Não costumo ser tão gentil, mas, antes que você surte, vou lembrá-lo que estamos falando de Yukiko. Mesmo sem saber absolutamente nada sobre nós, ou sobre qualquer coisa que ela tenha feito usando um Death Note, ela ainda vai ser a Yukiko.

- Ela nunca permitiria a alguém como Toshio tocá-la. – Raiya completou mais calmo.

Ryuuku estava certo. A garota era a verdadeira Kira, o cérebro que desafiou L, filha do homem que primeiro usou um Death Note com o objetivo de limpar o mundo. O Shinigami respirou mais calmo após refletir um pouco. Sua garotinha estava a salvo.

- Se bem que seria interessante...

Ryuuku não terminou de falar que Raiya já tentava acertá-lo com sua foice. Sem sucesso, a lâmina cortou a cabeça de um policial que cruzava o corredor. O homem caiu morto no chão sem nenhum ferimento, causando pânico entre todos os presentes. Em pouco tempo um legista diagnosticaria um aneurisma. Uma morte natural que em pouco tempo seria esquecida.

- Que coisa feia Raiya. A Yukiko não vai gostar de saber que você matou um inocente de graça.

Akio saiu de sua sala logo que o movimento se intensificou. Analisando o olhar do Shinigami que lhe entregara o Death Note e o corpo caído no chão, ele logo chegou a conclusão de que nada poderia ser feito pelo antigo companheiro. Aproveitando que ninguém havia percebido sua presença, Toshio voltou para sua sala e guardou o Death Note, respirou profundamente e saiu apressada de sua sala, representado surpresa e preocupação pelas condições do policial morto.

oOo

A manhã chegava ao fim e Yukiko finalmente retornava para casa com Akane dormindo em seu ombro devido à exaustão. O polegar na boca, um pé do sapatinho na mão da adolescente, o bracinho caído ao lado do corpo, bem como as perninhas que não ultrapassavam a barriga da mais velha demonstravam totais conforto e entrega.

Linda, que já se preocupava com a demora das duas, ergueu-se rapidamente. Mogi achou o comportamento da policial muito parecido com o de Matsuda. Este, contudo, permaneceu na sala, observando discretamente as reações de Near. O detetive, sempre atento, já percebera as intenções do anfitrião e convencia qualquer um de sua neutralidade. Todavia seria pedir demais para seu autocontrole, ou para o de Touta, permanecer inatingível pela visão das garotas quando elas adentraram a sala.

- Bom dia. – A adolescente cumprimentou a todos ao chegar à sala.

A resposta veio automática de todos os presentes, exceto de Near e Matsuda que continuavam a mirá-la. Os movimentos cuidadosos para que o bebê não acordasse e a semelhança entre as duas instigava a imaginação dos dois. Matsuda ainda não se esquecera do que Aizawa havia dito em seu aniversário e ainda imaginava o dia em que alguém fosse roubar sua garotinha de si. Ver sua filha com um bebê parecido com a mesma nos braços e explicando-se para Linda o motivo da demora enquanto gesticulava com o sapatinho na mão fazia-o crer que o dia fatídico estava mais perto do que o imaginado, além de ter a certeza de que, se dependesse dele, nunca seria avô, pois mataria o primeiro que ousasse tocar na jovem.

Já Near recordava-se da conversa que tivera com Linda na noite anterior e na qual ela alegara que ele deveria dar uma chance aos dois. A amiga chegou ao ponto de falar séria da absurda possibilidade de ele se tornar pai. Contudo, a visão a sua frente o fazia cogitar a hipótese como não mais tão absurda assim. O destino provocava-o. Essa era a única explicação que ele encontrava pelo súbito desejo de quebrar as regras.

- A julgar pela Akane, vocês se divertiram hoje não é? – Mogi perguntou se aproximando e tocando no bebê que abriu os olhos sonolentos para mirá-lo.

Ainda cansada, a pequena levantou o outro bracinho e segurou a roupa de Yukiko na altura do pescoço com força enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro. Os olhos verdes se focaram em Near que não desprendia sua visão da cena. Quase encantado, nunca pensou que a adolescente ficaria tão bonita em um quadro materno. Cogitava dizer-lhe seus pensamentos quando foi focalizado pela pequena loirinha. A intensidade do olhar infantil, por alguma razão, lembrou-lhe de sua promessa a garota e da situação de ambos. Preferindo ignorar qualquer sensação nova e assustado com o próprio coração, voltou a concentrar-se no caso de A-Kira.

- Quais são seus planos para hoje minha filha?

- Não há muito a se fazer na cidade papai. Então, só vou colocar Akane na cama, almoçar e vou para o trabalho.

- No Natal? O senhor Toshio não lhe deu o dia de descanso? – Ide perguntou curioso.

- Deu sim. Mas com vocês ocupados no caso e Akane que vai dormir a tarde toda, não me resta muita coisa para fazer. Combinei com a Naomi de visitá-la só no final da tarde, então tenho algumas horas vagas.

- Desculpe estragar o nosso Natal Yukiko. – Matsuda pedia cabisbaixo.

- Você não tem culpa de nada papai. Depois de derrotarem Kira, tudo voltará ao normal, não é?

- Eu espero que sim minha filha.

- Então só temos de ter paciência.

A garota completou já saindo da loja com o bebê nos braços. Linda a acompanhou até uma parte do trajeto, contudo retornou para a cozinha a fim de preparar uma mamadeira para Akane que em breve despertaria com fome.

Enquanto Yukiko suspirava determinada a descobrir a origem das estranhas sensações de que se esquecera de algo e Toshio se afundava na ganância de obter status graças ao novo poder obtido, Near lutava para tentar voltar a ser o mesmo e apagar qualquer efeito causado pela adolescente em seu método de pensar com medo de que não conseguisse.

* * *

Bem. Até que não estou muito atrasada hoje. E preciso dizer que gostei desse cap. Estou recuperando o foco da fic não acham? Então... O que acharam? Consegui capturar um pouquinho mais dos nossos amados shinigamis? Bem... to tentando criar uma nota decente aqui e não tá saindo nada... x.x Acho que me desacostumei a não fazer isso sob pressão XD Então vamos às reviews e, falando nelas, fiquei super feliz por saber que não perdi minhas amadas leitoras *-* Obrigadão gente por entenderem a demora e por deixarem mais uma valiosa review. Adoro vocês *-*

Cantinho das Reviews

**miris_chan:** fico feliz que tenha gostado o cap anterior miris-chan ;) e realmente... demorou muito mais do que devia. O que você acha da possibilidade de um romance para valer entre a Yukiko o Near? Seria interessante ou eles deveriam ficar no nível do flerte e da provocação? Kissus e obrigada pela sua review linda ;)

**juli: **bem-vinda juli-chan. Fico feliz que esteja gostando ;) Não costumo quebrar a data de maneira tão feia assim... Mas... acidentes acontecem... espero que tenha gostado desse cap ;) Kissus e obrigada pela review

**Bruna: **Ae Bru \o/ Tomara que o cap não tenha deixado a desejar. Não teve muito romance nesse, mas preciso confessar que gostei mais dele do que do anterior =) E você escreve é? Tem postado algum texto? Kissus e obrigada pela review ;)

12 de Dezembro.  
Somente no Fanfiction e no Nyah  
O Retorno de Kira  
Capítulo 18:  
"FADADO"

- Quando você cumprir o seu objetivo, eu não serei piedoso.

Toshio riu perante a ameaça do outro.

- Isso se ela quiser que você me mate. Quem sabe eu não conquisto sua garota? Depois de um trato bem dado, quero ver se ela vai se interessar por um fantasma.

- Eu o mato antes que toque nela.

- Veremos Shingami.


End file.
